


Cheesy Tropes Take 2 - Reader Request Hour

by wannaliveindeansdimples



Series: CheesyTropes [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Anal Sex, Bisexual Dean, Bisexual Male Character, Case Fic, Clueless Sam, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dean Loves Pie, Dildos, Dom/sub Undertones, Enemies to Lovers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Gay Male Character, Gratuitous Smut, Hand Jobs, Kinda, Kinda? Begging counts right?, M/M, Making Out, Mind Reading, Nudism, Office AU, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Castiel, Public Nudity, Rimming, Sam Ships It, Sex Toys, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Two Person Love Triangle, Winged Castiel, always use lube kids, and by no lube in that last thing i meant no prep, and no lube only applies in mutual trust and mutual consent situations, and only when the bottom bottoms frequently, for them anyway, fuck it read the overlay, internet thievery, no lube may be a thing but shouldn't be, no prep is a thing, not really but i've had the butt sex, power bottoms ftw, trust me i'm a doctor, wifi stealing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:03:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 40,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5201738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannaliveindeansdimples/pseuds/wannaliveindeansdimples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cheesy Trope Request from Readers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Through the Roof

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, I caved and made a new post so you could click the kudos button a second time. I know. I'm a giver. ~~But if you really wanted to show me some kudos love, skip on over to my DCBB[Always Remember Me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5039554). It is sorely neglected~~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapters 1-4  
> Prompt - "I know you use my internet... but the bill went through the roof"  
> +  
> "forced bedsharing" + (see end notes)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, as you can see, this one is incomplete because the idea that I got from reading these two prompts:  
>  _Ashighasalways_ \- "I know you steal my internet to watch netflix... but the bill went through the roof and why dont we watch it together?" (SFW adaptation of "I know you use my internet to watch porn but idk its kinda hot".  
>  _VeraBAdler_ \- forced bedsharing  
>  Ended up being kind of involved. But I didn't want to wait another day to post because, well, I am about to go out of town and I don't know how frequently I'll get to write/post your prompts.

“That mother _fucker_ ,” Cas muttered with a frustrated growl.

He threw the rest of the mail onto the kitchen table and went to get his shoes back on. The neighbor had been borrowing his Wi-Fi for months and that had been fine. Except now the bastard had apparently started using about a hundred times Cas’s normal usage—which just so happened to be about four times the amount allotted on Cas’s plan—and now Cas had a bill that was nearly eight hundred dollars.

It _had_ to be the guy next door. It had to be, he thought as he stomped over to knock on the guys’ door. On Cas’s other side was an old woman with a walker who had made no bones about her distrust of all things technological. No way was she using his “devil internet” for anything. The two apartments on the other side of the hall had been vacant for at least a few weeks and the upstairs was undergoing renovations. There was a storage area on the floor below him and he was pretty sure it wasn’t strong enough to reach much beyond that. Not enough to do the kind of downloading that had to be happening.

“Oh, hey, uh... Cas, right?”

 _Fuck_. He’d forgotten how hot the guy was. Still. He was a Wi-Fi thieving asshole.

“May I come in? I need to speak with you about a bill I just received.”

The guy—what was his name again? Cas glanced inside and saw an envelope. _Dean_ , that was it. Dean frowned and then shrugged.

“Uh, okay, I guess.” He backed away from the door and then closed it after Cas walked through. “What kind of bill? Something to do with the apartments? Man, don’t tell me they’re raising the rent.”

“No. This is my cable bill or, more specifically, the part of my cable bill for internet usage. It seems that _someone_ has used quadruple the number of Gigabytes allowed on my plan. Since I have been away for the past two weeks, I don’t think it was me, do you?”

Dean looked at him in confusion for a few seconds before understanding of what Cas was implying seemed to dawn. He held up his hands.

“Whoa, hey, no, man. Yeah, okay, I was borrowing your internet when I first got here, but I haven’t done that in weeks, okay?”

Cas glared at him, disbelief no doubt radiating off him like an electric pulse.

“No, seriously! Look, there’s my router over there! I have my own internet now. My brother got it all set up about five or six weeks ago, I swear!”

Cas processed this information, then another thought occurred to him. He knew it had to be Dean. There _was_ no one else.

“Did you remember to change the Wi-Fi connection you were logging into? If you didn’t—”

“Like I said, man, my brother set all that up. I could do it myself, but he likes to think of himself as the tech whiz of the family, so I let him do shit like that. I’ve been setting up stereos since he was in diapers, but whatever.” He walked over to the dining table and picked up a laptop. “Look, I can prove it.”

Cas watched as Dean clicked an icon in the bottom right corner and a list of possible connections came up. He looked at the name of the one that said it was connected and rolled his eyes.

“’SkeevyDouche69?’”

“Yeah, well, my brother’s an asshole, what can I say?” He seemed to realize how close he was standing to Cas and cleared his throat as he backed away. “Um, but anyway, as you can see, I have my own Wi-Fi.”

Cas sighed. “Dammit! I was sure it had to be you. There’s nobody else.”

“Yeah, it sure ain’t Ancient McCrotchetyPants on the other side of you.”

“That’s not every nice, Dean.” Cas had still snorted at the name.

“Yeah, well, neither is she.”

He had a point.

Cas turned to go. “I apologize for—” Cas stopped halfway to the door. “Wait. Do you have a smart phone?”

“Uh, yeah, why?”

“Did you remember to change the connection on it?”

He could tell by Dean’s face the answer was probably no.

“Shit, I’m not sure. Let me go get it. Uh... just stay here, okay?”

“I hadn’t planned to follow you around your apartment.”

Dean rolled his eyes and left the room. When he came back, he had a phone in his hand and he was frowning at the display. When he closed his eyes and looked pained, Cas knew he was correct.

“No, I didn’t change it. Fuck, man, I’m so sorry.”

“What the fuck are you doing on your _phone_ that’s using so much data?” Cas hadn’t intended to raise his voice, but he was filled with disbelief.

Dean turned red at the question. “What? I don’t, um... I mean, I just do, um, videos and stuff.”

“Videos?” Cas felt his eyes bugging out of his head as he did the math. “I mean, my God, how many videos would you even have to download? Seriously, what kind of videos are you even downloading?”

Dean squared his shoulders, though he was no less red in the face. “Well, it’s kind of not your business?”

“You did it on _my_ Wi-Fi, which means I have to pay for it, so yeah, I’d say it is!” Cas was fuming a little bit now, even though he could see that Dean felt bad and it had been an accident. It really wasn’t his business what the man did with his free time. He closed his eyes and sighed, trying to calm down. They flew open when it occurred to him that Dean had probably been downloading porn.

“Geez, dude, I know, I’m sorry. Look, I’m gonna write you a check, okay? How much is the bill? I’ll pay the whole thing. That should cover all the time I used it, all right? You’ve got a bank app so you can deposit it right away, right?”

“I—yes. Thank you.” His embarrassment made his speech rapid. “I know it was an accident. I’m just out of sorts.”

“No, it’s cool. Um, let me go get my checkboo—”

There was a huge crash from next door.

“What the fuck?” they yelled in unison, then ran for the front door.

Cas got to his apartment first and raced around looking for the source of the noise. He heard what sounded like voices in his bedroom, so he rushed in there. He could not believe what he was looking at when he walked inside.

There, in the middle of his California King mattress, was a bathtub and at least a full tub’s worth of plaster and ceiling pieces. A bald, red-faced man was looking down at him through a hole in the ceiling. He gave a weird little half smile and then _shrugged_ , leaving Cas utterly livid. It was too much for one day, it really was.

“What the _fuck?!_ You could have killed or seriously injured me if I had been at home! I’m calling the superintendent and you’ll be lucky if you have a job by the end of the day!”

He honestly couldn’t tell if he was overreacting or under reacting. All he knew was he had a bathtub in the middle of his bed and no place to sleep.

“Dude!” Dean exclaimed helpfully. “Uh... guess you need a place to crash, huh? Least I can do after the whole Wi-Fi thing.”

Cas pinched his nose to try and ward off the tension headache he could feel forming behind his eyes.

“Thank you, no, I believe I can stay with my brother. I’ll just make a few calls and I’ll stop by in a few minutes to pick up the check, all right?”

He had had his fill of social interaction for the moment, so he was happy to see that Dean took the hint and left with a nod and a weak smile. He dialed the superintendent and sat on the couch. He quickly realized that he was too tense to sit, so he got up and paced a few feet away instead.

“Yes, this is Castiel Novak on the second floor. Your contractor has just dropped a _bathtub_ and half the ceiling into the middle of my bed!”

His super was halfway in the middle of an apology when there was an ominous creaking sound above him, followed by another crash, as the ceiling above the couch collapsed and an actual wheelbarrow landed on his couch.

“—water damage in the apartment above you. I was assured they are taking every precaution, so—”

“There is a _wheelbarrow_ in the middle of my _couch_ now!”

After getting assurances that he would be reimbursed for the lost furniture and that a new contractor would be located immediately, Cas hung up and dialed his brother.

“Hey lil bro! You’re lucky you caught me, I’m on the way to the terminal now.”

“Terminal?”

“Yeah, I’m headed to Mexico for a business thing.”

“Oh. Um, Gabriel, can I stay at your place? My ceiling caved in.”

“Damn, Cas, I would let you, but I don’t have any way of letting you in. My ex went a little nutty and I had to get the locks changed. Do you need me to spot you the cash for a hotel? I can transfer it on my phone.”

Cas sighed. “No, thank you. I’ll... I’ll manage.” He’d just spent two weeks in hotels. He’d so been looking forward to a night at home.

“Okay, if you’re sure. Oops, they’re boarding, I gotta run. I’ll call you from Puerta Vallarta!”

Cas looked around at his ruined living room and felt the urge to weep. However, he knew he’d better retrieve whatever belongings he could before more of the ceiling caved in. It probably wasn’t safe even now, but he had to try. He grabbed a few sets of clothes before the sounds coming from the ceiling sent him running back into the living room. Once there he grabbed the few other possessions that were important to him—namely his laptop bag, phone charger, a few books, and his suitcase. Then he locked his apartment and steeled himself before walking next door again.

Dean answered his knock immediately. “Hey, I have the check right over here. You going to your brother’s now?” he asked as he walked to a small table next to the hallway and retrieved the check.

“No, actually, he’s out of town and I don’t have a key to the new locks, so... I don’t really know what I’m going to do.”

“Well, dude, I meant it when I said you could stay here.”

For the first time, Cas took in his surroundings and realized something very important. “You don’t have a couch.”

“Well, no, but I’ve got, like, an air mattress in the hall closet somewhere.”

Cas started to protest, but the idea of another hotel made him bone weary. Even an air mattress on a stranger’s floor sounded better than that right now. Instead of arguing, he found himself nodding.

“If you truly don’t mind, that would be very helpful. Just until tomorrow. The super is going to move me into one of the vacant apartments then.”

“Yeah? Awesome. She say what caused the whole tub in the bed thing? Shit like that doesn’t just happen. I heard a second crash too, what was that?”

“Yes, apparently the previous tenants did a large amount of water damage. It was almost inevitable that the ceiling was going to cave if it wasn’t fixed. The contractors were supposed to be repairing it, but they dropped the tub and once it crashed through, I suppose it weakened the rest. And that is how I came to have a wheelbarrow in the middle of my couch to match the tub in my bed.”

Dean held himself together for nearly thirty seconds, but then Cas could see the moment he lost his resolve and allowed himself to burst out laughing. At first Cas just glared at him—which served to make him laugh all the harder—but eventually the humor of the situation got to Cas as well.

“Dude. You have had a _bad_ day. You want a whiskey?”

“I would love a whiskey, Dean. Thank you.” Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all.

Despite his initial negative impression, Dean was actually quite charming, well read, funny and basically everything Cas did not need him to be when they were just platonic neighbors. Over the course of three whiskeys each, Dean had mentioned no fewer than half a dozen women, most of whom he had had some sort of romantic involvement with. He didn’t go into details of the exact nature of their relationships, but Cas could hazard a guess with some of them. In particular the “bendy” one was fairly obviously a hookup that went on too long.

Still, he found himself liking Dean a great deal and if nothing else came out of this horrible day, maybe a new friendship would. Since Dean laughed at all his jokes, he assumed the feeling was mutual, but it wasn’t confirmed until after Dean offered him a fourth whiskey.

“Well, I should say no, but since I have had a motherfucker of a day, I think I’m going to say yes.”

Dean snorted. “Damn, Cas, tell me how you really feel.” He grinned and clapped Cas on the shoulder as he got up to refill their glasses. “You’re all right, man. This has actually been a lot of fun.” He ducked his head and picked at a hang nail. “I gotta say, I wasn’t sure what to think when you showed up here tonight, but you’re a pretty cool dude.”

Cas smiled, warmed by Dean’s words—and probably also the whiskey. “Thank you, Dean.”

The problem came a few minutes later, when they both declared that they were getting sleepy and it was time to air up the mattress so Cas could sleep. The first problem was that it took half an hour to find the box with the mattress in it. By the time they had actually removed it from the closet, Dean’s whiskey had brought him to a state of inebriation not conducive to reading instructions.

Cas, while more lucid than Dean, was confused by machinery at the best of times and, while he would have liked to say he was not defeated by an overgrown pool float, could make neither heads nor tails of the instructions for using the electric inflator.

“Well, fuck it, Cas. Looks like we’re sharing my bed. Try not to get too handsy,” Dean said over his shoulder, wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

“Assbutt,” Cas retorted. He knew it wasn’t quite what he meant to say, but it got a snort from Dean and that was more important, surely?

“You gonna sleep like that?” Dean asked, indicating the clothes Cas was wearing.

Cas looked down at himself and considered just sleeping as he was, but he shook his head. Dean told him where the bathroom was and he grabbed sweats and a T-shirt from his bag, along with his toothbrush. When he came out, Dean was brushing his teeth in the kitchen. Cas put his dirty clothes into a special bag he had for the purpose and then waited for Dean to finish rinsing.

“All right man,” Dean said, slinging an arm around him and pulling him toward the bedroom. “I sleep in the front, so the back is all you.” He grinned. “Just so you know, I was just kidding about the handsy thing ‘cause, fair warning? I’m a sleep cuddler.” He winked as he climbed under the covers. “Holdover from when my brother used to have nightmares and it was the only way to get him back to sleep, I think.”

“Duly noted.” Cas fidgeted before he got between the sheets. “You should probably know that I’m... well, I’m gay. So if you cuddle me and my body has a reaction, don’t take it personally.”

Dean just grinned more. “I’d kinda take it personally if you didn’t react, to be honest. Have you seen all this?” He gestured at himself and then winked again. “It’s cool, man. Not gay myself, but—” He interrupted himself with a giant yawn. “Damn. I’m beat. You ready for me to turn out the light?”

Cas got in the bed. Hopefully he’d had enough whiskey that he’d be able to sleep through cuddling his hot neighbor.

An hour later, he knew that he had not. All he could think about was the proximity of Dean’s warmth and skin. The side of him closest to Dean felt electrified, as though he were a plasma lamp, arcing tendrils toward the parts of Dean that were close enough. He yearned to reach out and touch that warmth, even if it were just with his toe.

Instead, he rolled as close to the edge as possible, to try and keep from being able to feel all that heat behind him. When that didn’t work, he rolled onto his stomach, since he often had an easier time falling asleep that way.

“Dude, just spoon me already, damn.”

“W-what?” Cas spluttered, sure he must have imagined the voice in the dark.

“You’re tossing and turning because it’s weird being in bed with someone you’re not touching. So get over here already.”

“I—you’re very cavalier about this.”

Cas felt rather than saw Dean shrug, when the blanket moved.

“Going once....”

Cas shuffled closer to Dean, tentatively reaching out to put an arm around him. He found that Dean was lying with his back to Cas, so Cas pressed close, taking care to make sure that only his arm and chest—not anywhere near the area of his crotch—were touching Dean.

He relaxed instantly. The man smelled and felt as good as he looked. Warm, soft skin, solid muscles, and a smell like piney woods were always a good combination. He was starting to drift off—despite his mild state of arousal—when his relaxation became tension and a pounding heartbeat once again.

“What, I’m not good enough for a cuddle boner?” Dean’s voice was teasing, but he shifted backwards, pressing his ass flush against Cas’s crotch—and the partial erection therein.

 ~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies. ♥Kisses♥ for everyone! ~~unless you don't like kisses, in which case, ♥things that you do like♥ instead!~~
> 
> # ♥
> 
> *+porn star au


	2. Crashing Through Your Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We rejoin our intrepid heroes still sharing a bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't know how long this one is going to be. It's gotten away from me somehow...

“ _Fuck_ ,” Cas whispered involuntarily. Having that warm, firm ass pressed up against him brought his partial erection to a full one almost instantly.

“Damn, Cas,” Dean mumbled, clearly almost asleep already. “Buy a girl dinner first....”

Dean started to snore softly almost immediately.

“Fuck,” Cas repeated.

He lay there for several minutes, refusing to let his hand wander or his hips roll the way they wanted to. Instead, he finally sighed and got up, heading for the bathroom. He debated a cold shower, but he realized he wasn’t actually that good of a person. He was going to jack himself off in another man’s bathroom and he didn’t even feel that bad about it. Wasn’t it Dean’s fault that he was in this situation anyway? Hadn’t he tried to keep himself away from danger? Hadn’t Dean literally yanked him right up against it?

For a minute, he allowed himself to imagine what might have happened, were Dean interested. He slipped his hand into his sweats and pulled his erection out, stroking it none too gently. He pictured Dean grinding back against him, kissing him with that lovely mouth, moaning his name and begging to be fucked. When he imagined staring into those bright green eyes as Dean called out his name, Cas came into Dean’s sink with a hoarse cry he tried to bite back.

He spent a full minute carefully removing all trace of his release from the bowl. He then went so far as to find disinfectant and wiped it all down again. Lethargy had reached him then and he made his way back to bed, this time staying on his own side, but with a hand stretched out to Dean’s stomach. Within minutes, he was asleep.

The next thing he knew, a hand grabbed his and moved it downward, on top of a very erect penis. Cas moaned and rocked his own erection forward toward the ass he was pressed against. The warm person in front of him moaned too. Cas breathed in and caught a whiff of pine.

He twitched slightly as he came fully awake and realized it was morning—and he had not been dreaming. Dean really was rubbing himself with Cas’s hand and rocking back against Cas’s dick.

“Dean?”

He knew by the way that Dean’s whole body jerked that he’d been asleep until Cas said his name.

“Oh, shit, Cas!” He immediately tossed Cas’s hand back toward Cas and scooted away. “Sorry, man! I, uh, I normally sleep-cuddle, but... damn, I think trying to get a sleep handjob is a first....” He cleared his throat. “Not that I would mind continuing things, just, uh, you know, I usually like to have consent first.”

Cas started to respond, but then the last part of what Dean said registered. “Aren’t you straight?”

“Uh... no?” Dean asked, sleepy frown making him look like an angry puppy.

“You very clearly said ‘I’m not gay,’ Dean.”

Dean’s frown became a glare. “There are other things besides straight and gay, ya know. Anyway, I think I got interrupted last night before I finished my sentence. What I started to say was, I’m not gay, but I’m kinda gender neutral as far as sex is concerned.” He sat up and swung his legs off the bed. “I identify as bisexual, if you need a label. That is a real thing, you know.”

 _Dammit_. “I know, Dean, I’m sorry for making assumptions.”

Dean nodded, but didn’t come back to bed. “Yeah, well. I think I need coffee before we have any further life lessons.” His gaze roamed over Cas with heat behind it. “Kind of lost the mood, unfortunately.” He chewed his lip for a second, continuing to look Cas over. Then his eyes met Cas’s. “Shame. Coulda been a good time.” With that he walked out of the room.

Cas cursed himself. He could have had amazing sex with a gorgeous man if he’d just ever learned how to keep his mouth shut. He sighed and hauled himself out of Dean’s bed, not allowing himself to wonder just how good the sex would have been. He made his way to the bathroom and then out into the hallway. He found Dean in the kitchen, bent over a mug of coffee on the counter.

“Help yourself,” he mumbled, waving at the machine behind him and its nearly full carafe.

There was sugar and creamer on the counter as well, though Cas could see that Dean had no creamer in his. Of _course_ , Dean was thoughtful. Cas decided that he may have lost the opportunity for sex, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t attempt to get back into Dean’s good graces.

“Dean, for what it’s worth....” He sipped his coffee. “Ooh, this is very good coffee. Um, for what it’s worth, I _do_ know that bisexuality—and pansexuality and asexuality—are real things. I would never try to say otherwise.” He sighed. “It’s just that I was quite sleepy and surprised and, in my experience, when people say ‘I’m not gay’ they generally mean ‘I do not find men at all attractive’ which obviously was not your meaning and I’m sorry.”

Dean shrugged, no trace of his earlier annoyance visible now. “Yeah, it’s cool. I was kinda sleep-grumpy myself.” He flicked his gaze toward Cas for only a moment, then away again. “And, you know, maybe a little embarrassed that apparently I’m a sexsomniac.” He snorted then. “Although I was once accused of being a sexmaniac, but I don’t think that’s quite the same thing.”

Cas smiled. “Does this mean we can put the unfortunate incident behind us? You’ve been very kind to me and I would hate for there to be bad blood between us.”

Dean raised an eyebrow. “You sure you’re not just trying to get in my pants?”

Cas huffed, affronted—and then saw the twitch of Dean’s lips. Two could play.

“Apparently all I need to do is wait for you to fall asleep again,” he said drily.

“Oh, that was a cheap shot!” Dean sounded impressed rather than upset, however.

They finished their coffee while chatting about mundane things. When his cup was empty Cas heaved a sigh.

“I suppose I need to call the super and see about getting into the new apartment.”

“Well, hey, don’t rush out on my account. If you need to stay another couple of days, it’s cool with me.”

Cas pulled out his phone. “Thank you, Dean, but it shouldn’t be necessary.” He noticed he had a couple of voicemails from work and Dean’s next words barely registered.

“The only rule of the house is, if the bedroom door is closed, _knock before entering_.”

“Hm? Oh, yes, certainly. Excuse me, I need to return this call.”

It turned out to be nothing but a frustrating waste of his time, so by the time he got around to calling the super, he was already out of sorts. He was told that one of the apartments had ‘a bit of a mold problem’ so it was out of the question. The other one the super would not be free to show him until after one o’clock, since she was still dealing with the fallout—literally—from the contractor’s mistakes.

“Dean?” he called, walking back toward the kitchen.

“What’s up?”

“The super can’t meet with me until after one and I need to run some errands. Would it be all right to leave my things here until I’ve met with her?”

“Yeah, man. Oh, here, though.”

Dean picked something up from a bowl and started fiddling with it. When he held it out, Cas realized it was a key.

“I gotta do some work and I might not hear the front door.”

“Oh. Okay. That’s very... trusting of you.”

Dean laughed. “Well, I do know where you live—and I’m gonna have all your stuff, so....” He shrugged. “Remember about the bedroom door, though.”

Cas was staring at the key in his hands, realizing he’d never had the key to anyone’s home before except his brother’s—and he didn’t even have that at the moment. He didn’t even have a key to his parents’ house. Not that he intended to visit anyway.

“Cas?”

“Yes?”

“Did you hear me? You kinda zoned out there. You okay?”

“Oh, um, yes. Yes, I heard you and yes, I’m all right. Thank you. I’ll just... um, I should get going.” With an awkward wave, he headed for the front door.

Cas didn’t understand what was getting under his skin about the key, but it was really affecting him. For the first time, in a very long time, he felt that perhaps he wanted a relationship. He’d avoided them in the past. They never seemed worth the effort, really. He hadn’t cared that much and really hadn’t understood everyone’s seeming obsession with love. Thinking about waking up next to Dean, however... He shook himself, both mentally and physically.

The first thing he did was go to the furniture store. He looked at couches for a bit, but finally decided he would probably hold off until later. The cost of the new furniture was coming off his rent, so money wasn’t an issue, but he was very particular about his couch. It had taken weeks to find the last one. He felt tired at the very idea of having to go through that search again.

Mattresses were a lot more straightforward than couches. Either they were comfortable or they weren’t. Unlike a couch, the position of one’s body didn’t really affect the comfort level of a bed. He opted to only get the mattress for the time being. He didn’t know for certain that the box springs and the frame were damaged—though it was probable—and honestly, he wanted to get out of the store as quickly as possible, now that it had taken him quite some time to choose a mattress and not choose a couch.

He flagged down a sales person and they took down the pertinent information about the mattress he wanted and started to walk with him to the register. On the way there, however, he spotted a comfortable-looking recliner and stopped to look.

“Oh, that’s one of our most popular models,” the saleswoman said. “It’s hand-brushed suede, overstuffed, comes in seven colors and reclines almost completely horizontal for outstanding napping potential.”

He sat in the floor model. “I will take one in tan, please.”

“Excellent!”

Less than fifteen minutes later, Cas had made his purchases and scheduled delivery for later that evening. Checking his watch, he saw he just had time to stop by the dry cleaners and pick up his things before time to meet with the super. Once that was done, he rushed to make it back to his building on time, leaving the clothes in the car. When he got inside, she was just coming out of her apartment.

“Hi, Mr. Novak, sorry you had to wait so long. Let’s go on up and see the new place, okay?”

He nodded and they made their way to the elevator. He was grateful the elevator and stairs were on the opposite side of the building from the damage upstairs. That could have been a real disaster.

“I went by your place this morning and it’s not pretty. I took pictures for the insurance.” She glanced at the number read out as the door closed. “Obviously, you need a new bed and a couch, but some of the other stuff, like your end tables, that might be damaged too. I couldn’t tell. Won’t be able to get in there until they fix the ceiling. It’s just not safe.” She looked up at the number again as it finally changed to his floor. “When you’ve got your new furniture, just send me the receipts, like I said, and we’ll take it off your rent due, all right?

They stepped out of the elevator and walked past the apartment with the mold problem.

“I had to give this one a once over a couple days ago, so I know it’s got mold. I’m waiting on the people to come take care of it. This other one I haven’t been in, but as far as I remember, it was fine when the last people moved out. They were good tenants, paid on time, so it should be fine. Let’s see, where’s the—oh, here it is.”

She located the right key and let them in, standing back once the door was open to allow Cas through first. The instant he walked past the threshold, he swore and covered his face. The ammonia odor of cat urine was overwhelming.

“Is something—oh, my God!” the super said, tugging Cas’s arm to pull him back outside. She slammed the door behind them. “They did _not_ have pets. There must be a cat living in there. Fuck!” She looked at him sideways. “Sorry. That was....”

“Ungodly?” he asked with a shudder. “Is there another apartment vacant?”

She looked stricken. “No. I can get that one cleaned and make sure the cat’s out, but it will probably take at least a few days to get someone out. We’ll reimburse you for the extra nights in the hotel. I am so sorry, Mr. Novak. You’re one of my best tenants. I hate that it’s you this has happened to.”

She seemed sincere enough, but all he could do was sigh. “I appreciate your efforts. I know none of this is your fault.” _Well, maybe the mold thing. And hiring a bad contractor_.

“Thank you. Do you need cash upfront for the hotel?”

Cas considered. Dean had given him the option to stay if necessary. However, he could still use the cash to get them some groceries, as a thank you.

“Actually, I think I have somewhere to stay, but since I lost all the food in my apartment when you turned off the power, could you give me cash for food?”

“Yes, of course! I didn’t even think of that. That fridge is going to be a nightmare.” She gave him a look of pure pity and remorse. “I am—”

He held up a hand. “Please don’t apologize again. Let’s just get the money, all right?”

When that was done, he headed back to Dean’s apartment, knocking in spite of the key. There was no response, so he walked in. Figuring he should ask Dean for certain if he could stay—and also find out what sort of food he liked—Cas walked into the hallway in search of him.

“Dean?” he called.

There was music playing in the bedroom, but he just barely made out Dean saying “ _Yeah_!” He sounded strange, but Cas assumed that was a distortion caused by the music. He turned the knob and opened the door to the bedroom—at which point he nearly had a heart attack on the spot.

Dean was naked, on all fours on the bed, with his ass facing toward the foot. His phone, flash engaged, was on a stand directly across from him, presumably filming. In his right hand, Dean was currently penetrating himself with a large, fluorescent green and purple dildo in the shape of a tentacle.

“Oh, my God,” Cas breathed.

Dean jerked and flipped over, wide eyed. “Cas, what the _fuck_?!” He glanced at the dildo still in his hand and tossed it behind him, skin flushing even darker red. “I said _knock_ if the door was closed, man! I fucking told you twice!”

“Dean, I’m so sorry, I—” His erection was in a painful bind and he had to stop and adjust himself. “I, um... You....” He stopped trying to speak and laughed a little, licking his lips. He hadn’t met Dean’s gaze, and he was trying not to stare at the rest of his exposed and beautiful body, but it was difficult. “Sorry, I’m having a little trouble with words. That was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen,” he admitted.

Dean gave an awkward chuckle. “Yeah, well, you think you could maybe leave so I could finish it? Kinda gotta make a living here.”

Cas didn’t move. “I don’t suppose....”

Dean’s eyes narrowed, but Cas pressed on.

“Could I watch?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raise your hand if you didn't see that coming? Porn star AU was part of both the prompts that inspired this, which is one reason I thought to join them together. I know. I'm sneaky like that. ♥


	3. I need somebody - HELP!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean asks Cas for help, but Cas has a different idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, remember me?  
>  **I AM SO SORRY.**  
>  I got busy with traveling and then I met someone and also I found out that _YES THEY WANT TO PUBLISH THE NEW BOOK!_ So I haven't had very much time to write or post and this chapter is kind of short compared to the others, but I wanted to get you guys _something_. 
> 
> And no, I have not forgotten your other tropes! Things are settling down now, so hopefully I will be able to get back into a regular writing schedule and get this back on track.

Dean blinked at him in surprise. Then he licked his lips and swallowed. “Well, I don’t know about just watching, but, if, um, if you wanted, you could, um, help.”

Cas just stared at him, dumbfounded. His instinct was to run, but he seemed rooted to the spot, unable to move or even blink. Why had he asked to watch? Then Dean squeezed his eyes shut in a grimace.

“Sorry, that was weird, wasn’t it? Ignore me.”

It broke the tension and Cas relaxed. “Any weirder than asking to watch?” Cas smiled. “Believe me, I’d like to... help... but....” He paused, wondering why he hadn’t taken Dean up on his offer, why it hadn’t felt like the right moment. _Because I like him_ , he thought. _And I’d really rather kiss him and maybe get to know him a little bit better before I go shoving dildos in his ass_.

“Uh, Cas?”

“Sorry. Um, like I said, I’d enjoy helping, but honestly....” He shrugged. “I’d rather let you finish and then take you out to dinner.”

Dean looked nonplussed. “You—like a date?”

“Yes.”

“Even though you know I do... this?” Dean gestured between himself and the camera.

“Is anyone forcing you to do it?”

Dean frowned and assumed a defensive posture that wasn’t any less impressive because he was completely naked. “No. I do it because it’s fun and it pays well.”

Cas shrugged. “Then I don’t care.”

“Oh,” Dean said, surprised. His posture relaxed again. “Okay, yeah. Dinner sounds good.” He chewed his lip in a nervous motion. “You moving into your new place now?”

“Actually, one of the things I needed to ask was if I could stay a few more days. They have to clean the vacant apartment.”

Dean actually brightened at that. “Yeah, man, of course. Long as you need.”

Cas smiled warmly. “Thank you.” Then he remembered his errands from earlier. “Fuck.”

“What’s wrong?”

“I have a mattress and an easy chair being delivered—and nowhere to deliver it to.” He squeezed his head in both hands.

“Oh, that’s no problem. I’ve got an empty room you can put the mattress in and there’s plenty of space in the living room for the chair.”

“You don’t mind?”

“Nah, man. It's cool with me.” He scratched his face and looked uncomfortable. “But, uh, I really do need to, um....” He glanced down at himself and then looked back to Cas and raised his eyebrows.

“Oh! Right. Sorry. I’ll just... go.”

Cas rushed out, closing the door behind him.

When he realized he could hear sounds from the other side of the door, he almost rethought his decision. He held firm to his resolve, though and went and sat at the kitchen table, paying a few bills on the laptop while he waited. Then he started trying to come up with a few restaurants in the area. He glanced up when he heard Dean’s door open.

Dean saw him sitting there and immediately turned red. “I’m just gonna... shower.” He practically ran down the hall.

Cas frowned after him. Was it possible to experience subdrop after masturbation? Then he remembered one of the first times he had ever pleasured himself to thoughts of a man and knew that it was. That might not be the actual term for it in cases of self-pleasure, but it was definitely possible to have those same feelings of low self-worth.

He shook it off long enough to find a restaurant and then hatched a plan of action as he waited for the shower to finish. As he heard the water shut off, his heartbeat sped up and adrenaline coursed through him. He barely knew Dean and this was uncharted territory for him, but he just felt _driven_ to try it.

“Uh, hey,” Dean said from the doorway, voice low and hesitant.

“Hello.”

Cas smiled and walked toward him. When he got close enough he pulled Dean into a gentle hug. At first Dean stiffened up, but when Cas’s hold stayed firm Dean relaxed into him. Dean’s arms came up and he hung on, taking a deep breath. When he let it out, Cas could feel Dean’s whole body loosen even more.

“You looked so beautiful on that bed, Dean.” He said it softly, so as not to spook Dean. “I’ve rarely seen anything sexier than you looked pleasuring yourself like that.”

“Yeah?”

“Oh, yes.” Cas pulled away just enough that Dean could see him smile. “One day soon, I would very much like to take you up on your offer to help.”

Dean smiled back, looking far less ashamed. “Guess we’ll have to see how dinner goes, huh?” He pulled Cas back to him for another hug. “Thanks, Cas,” he mumbled into Cas’s neck. “I needed this and I didn’t even know it.”

Cas just held on until Dean started to pull away. Then he allowed Dean out of the hug and stepped back.

“Well, _that_ was gay.”

Cas snorted and Dean smiled. He looked far happier than he had when he’d come out of the bedroom. Cas couldn’t help staring at him. Dean really was quite lovely to look at. Cas forced himself to return to the matters at hand.

“What do you think you’d like for dinner? I’ve found somewhere that I think would be nice, but I want to make sure you’ll enjoy it.”

“Hey, as long as it’s not some frou-frou place with candles on the tables and waiters who whisper and look down their nose, I’m good with where ever you wanna go, man.”  
“If anyone at The Burger Barn is looking down their nose, it’s because they’re trying to see over your enormous hamburger.”

Dean laughed out loud and Cas wanted to record the sound and play it on a loop forever.

“That sounds just about perfect, Cas.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've missed you!! ♥♥♥


	4. Stolen WiFi FINAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas go on a date and get their just desserts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it's taken me a horrifically long time to get this finished. My excuses are posted in Plain English, so I won't repeat them in full, but basically, travels, second book accepted and love life picking up. I've also had a little bit of lack of writing mojo - or maybe I was just worn out from the 30 day challenge xD Doesn't mean I didn't miss you schmoopy cuties every day. It's hella sad when I don't get email notices of your comments, you know. 
> 
> Anyway, this is the end of this one! Don't know which one I'll work on next, but I am going to post it here and NOT in a new one, okay? Okay.

“I can’t believe we both used to have the same sex dream!” Dean was grinning and stuffing fries into his mouth immediately after he said it. He took a long swallow of beer before he spoke again. “I can’t believe how much we have in common, period. It’s pretty crazy. And to think you’ve been living right next door this whole damn time.”

Cas sipped his own beer, unable to stop the bright smile he’d been sporting for the past half hour from remaining on his face. “Yes, I’m very surprised by how similar we seem, given our different backgrounds. We do share a lot of interests and experiences.”

Dean stared soulfully into his ketchup for a moment, stirring it around with an increasingly less appetizing fry. “You _really_ don’t mind about the porn thing?”

“No, not at all. I _am_ curious as to how you got started, though.” Cas casually ate his burger, doing his best to convey that nothing hinged upon Dean’s answers.

“Oh, um, well, we talked about how much I like being naked.” Dean laughed. “I also like recording myself, I guess? And one day I was looking at some porn site and I noticed a link at the bottom, asking for submissions. They paid ten bucks, or something.” He shrugged and finally ate the ketchup soaked fry. “So, I sent one in, mostly just for the thrill of knowing people might see it but never know it was me, you know?”

Cas nodded, polishing off his burger.

“Yeah, so a few days later, I get this email. The webmaster really liked the video and wanted to buy more from me.” Dean spun his beer glass between his two hands. “I really wasn’t sure I wanted to do more and I told him that, but he seemed to think I was just playing hard to get. Apparently, he _really_ liked my video because he offered me three times as much as his starting number—and definitely a hell of a lot more than ten dollars.”

Cas’s eyes widened. “Wow, that’s incredible.”

“Yeah. So, being that I was between jobs, I thought, why not? And the next thing I know, the videos are featured on the site and really popular and he offered me a more permanent sort of gig.” Dean rubbed his cheek, seeming a bit self-conscious again. “It’s a little strange because porn calls for a lot of things I’m not that used to. You can’t do the same video over and over, you gotta change it up, keep it fresh... which is how I ended up with a tentacle in my ass,” Dean finished with a laugh.

Cas smiled. “I’m certainly not complaining about the view.”

“Good to know,” Dean told him, smiling back. “Um, if you ever did want to, uh, help, how would you feel about being on camera? I’d split the cash with you, obviously.”

“Are you asking me to do porn with you?” Cas was surprised, but not as against the idea as he might have thought he would be.

“Forget it, it was a stupid—”

“I didn’t say no, Dean.”

“Oh.”

“Let me think about it, but if my face isn’t going to be in it, I really don’t see why not.” He leaned closer so he could lower his voice and still be heard. “If I’m honest, I’m getting a little aroused thinking about it.”

“Yeah?” Dean breathed, green eyes bright with excitement. “Me too.”

Cas got sucked into that grassy gaze until the waitress snapped him out of it by walking up to ask if they were interested in dessert. Dean snapped out of it first, smiling at her and asking to hear the pies.

“I think dinner went well, don’t you?” Cas asked when the waitress had gone with Dean’s order for hot pecan pie a la mode and Cas’s request for hot cherry pie without.

Dean smiled and his green eyes sparkled. “I’ve had a great time. You?”

“I’ve enjoyed it very much.”

“Yeah? Wanna come home with me?” Dean asked with a wink.

Cas gave him a slow, happy smile. “I’d love to.”

After dessert and a short ride home, they were finally standing outside the door to Dean’s apartment. Cas’s heart was racing as he waited for Dean to unlock the door. He was incredibly aroused and excited, but he was also nervous. It had been quite some time since he’d been with anyone, and no one as breathtakingly handsome as Dean Winchester. He wasn’t even sure he’d ever seen anyone so good looking before.

As soon as they were both through the door, Dean’s hands were on him, holding him by one hip and one cheek. Dean was close enough that Cas could feel the heat from his face and body and those green eyes looked into him, seeking permission to close the distance between them. Cas put a hand on Dean’s shoulder and brought their mouths together gently.

Almost immediately, his whole body was screaming “More!” Apparently, Dean felt much the same way because he was pulled further into the room, even as Dean deepened the kiss. Dean’s tongue was expert in its movements, sweeping into his mouth as if it regularly gave tours. Cas felt weak in the knees and he was grateful when Dean pulled back long enough to sit in Cas’s new chair.

“How about we break in the new chair with a little making out, huh?”

Dean’s voice when aroused was a melodic sound, stirring Cas’s arousal to new heights. Without a word, Cas straddled Dean’s lap and returned to kissing, easily getting lost in the warm, comforting feel of it. On instinct, Cas ground down onto Dean, rubbing their straining erections together through their clothes.

“God, Cas, how do you make me so hot? Feel like I could come already.” He immediately went back to kissing Cas, even more deeply than before.

His hands slipped under Cas’s shirt and slid up his back, palms and fingers hot against Cas’s skin. Then he slid them back down and over Cas’s ass, gripping tightly and directing the rolls of Cas’s hips to coincide with his own. Cas moaned low, right into Dean’s mouth and it made Dean pull him even closer. Cas was all for that. He couldn’t seem to press tightly enough to Dean. He kept kissing for a few more minutes, until his aching erection being rubbed by Dean’s was too much to bear any longer.

He forced himself away from Dean and gasped out his name. “We should get naked now. I’m not going to last much longer if we don’t take a break, anyway.”

Dean whined, but allowed Cas to get up. He led the way into the bedroom and hastily started removing his clothes and shoes. Cas followed suit, throwing his clothes onto the floor while Dean lay his neatly over the back of a chair. The instant they were both naked, Dean pulled him close again, their naked cocks brushing against each other obscenely.

“Where were we?” Dean asked against Cas’s lips.

Dean walked them closer to the bed and then Cas felt something cool and plastic pressed into his hand. Lifting it up and opening his eyes just enough to glance at it—without breaking the kiss for even a moment—he saw that it was a bottle of Eros lube. Then Dean spun them around and lay back on the bed, pulling Cas down with him. He gripped their erections together in his hand and Cas quickly forgot how to breathe properly.

It was difficult making his lips stop touching Dean’s, but Cas made himself lift up, resting his face against Dean’s as he tried to catch his breath.

“You have a condom?”

Dean, looking dazed, held up the hand that was clutching the small packet with its first two fingers. He didn’t stop the rolling of his hips or the motion of his other hand.

“If you want this to last, you should stop that and turn over,” Cas said.

Dean gave them one more firm stroke and then let go, kissing Cas briefly before he flipped over underneath him. Cas pressed soft kisses to his neck and shoulders and further down, kneading the muscles after his lips had moved on. Finally, he had reached the based of Dean’s spine and Cas heard Dean’s breath hitch when the next kiss landed on his rim. Cas used his long, thick tongue to lick a path across the puckered opening, drawing a moan from Dean.

“Feels good,” Dean whispered as Cas started rimming him in earnest.

Cas gave himself over to the moment and just got lost in the act. He loved rimming anyway, but Dean’s responsive hip rolls and pleased noises fueled him all the more. He licked and laved until Dean reached back with a hand to stop him.

“Gonna come if you don’t stop,” Dean whined.

Cas contemplated continuing, but the idea of Dean coming apart on Cas’s cock was infinitely more appealing than on his tongue. Cas wanted to see his face and hear his noises from up close. Cas slicked up his finger and tested the stretch, to find that Dean was more than open enough. Still, ever thorough, Cas added another finger and scissored them a bit to make sure. Then he sought out Dean’s prostate, just to be a bastard.

“Aw, fuck!” came the hoarse cry from further up the bed. “ _Cas_...” Dean moaned pitifully.

“Roll over,” Cas commanded, withdrawing his fingers.

Cas waited for Dean to comply. Then he finally took the condom from Dean and rolled it onto himself, adding copious amounts of Eros on top of it. Grabbing Dean’s left ankle, Cas hoisted the bowed leg to which it was attached up into the air, toward Dean’s head. He lined up with the other hand and sank home, reveling in the tight, glorious heat of Dean’s body. He did his best to angle toward Dean’s prostate. He knew he’d hit it when Dean cried out again, hole spasming on Cas’s cock.

“Not gonna last long, Cas. Feels too good. Fuck,” Dean cried as Cas set up a fast pace.

“So good,” Cas agreed as he rocked into Dean and felt like he was losing his mind.

Dean’s next moan took him to the brink of orgasm and when Dean reached down to stroke himself, Cas was pushed over. He pounded into Dean ruthlessly, chasing his climax and Dean’s cries as he found his own release spurred Cas on. They locked eyes and time stopped for Cas as wave after wave of pleasure rolled over him. All he knew was Dean as his brain whited out for a split second and he yelled.

By the time they’d both come, Dean’s chest was covered in glistening drops of semen and sweat and Cas’s hair was plastered to his head with sweat. He rolled his hips forward one last time into Dean’s prostate before he lost his erection, just for the whine he knew Dean would give. Then he kissed Dean firmly, grinning as he pulled out at last.

“I’ll grab us a towel.”

He hopped up and walked to the bathroom, peeling off his condom as he went. He tied it off and dropped it into the can by the sink, then pulled a hand towel from the stack on the shelf. He ran the water until it was warm and dipped the towel under it, willing his legs to stop shaking. He took advantage of the bottle of mouthwash and reflected on the mind-blowing sex he’d just had. Dean had been amazing and Cas knew he would have to work hard not to fall for him too quickly. He rinsed his mouth, turned off the tap and headed back to the bedroom.

Cas gently cleaned Dean up and then kissed him thoroughly. He took the soiled towel to the laundry room and laid it on the washer before returning. When he got back, Dean was sitting back, propped on his elbows in bed.

“You’re sleeping in here, right?” Dean looked a little vulnerable as he said the words, as if worried he was asking too much.

“I’d like to, yes.” Cas climbed up the bed and kissed Dean again. “Post coital cuddling and kissing is my favorite part, unless you have some objection.”

Dean’s smile was wide and cocky. “No objection here. Best way to get to round two, anyway.” He pulled Cas in for another kiss.

After another long make-out session and another orgasm each, they lay curled together, Cas lying half across Dean, who lay on his back. When Dean started shaking, Cas looked up at him in concern. He relaxed when he saw Dean was laughing.

“Man, if I’d known we’d end up here, I’d have started uploading porn on your Wi-Fi _months_ ago!”

Cas smiled and shook his head. Then he looked over to where the camera still sat and considered Dean’s earlier offer. When the idea made his very spent dick twitch, he felt he had his answer.

“Maybe for round three, you can turn on the camera.”

Dean moaned and kissed him in answer.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this latest installment! ♥ u so many.


	5. Pose as a couple for a Case Trope (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt: "'Pose as a couple for a case' trope. Dean and Cas posing as a couple and having to keep up couple-y appearances, which leads to them both discovering some truths about themselves and each other and the unspoken nature of their bond."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's that? You want a Christmas present? Well, here you go! This is NOT complete, in case you missed the chapter title. I hope to finish it soon. I started it a while ago and hoped to get started with it, but Sabriel BB and real life were kicking my butt for a little bit and I wasn't getting much done that I didn't absolutely feel like I _had_ to.
> 
> ANYWAY. I have returned with more cheesy gooey goodness for you lovelies, which I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Thank you NoWillToResist for this lovely prompt. I have not included the second part of the prompt in the description, though I hope to make all your dreams come true. However, this story is kind of out of hand as it is ;)

Now that the Darkness was dead, Dean was looking forward to some down time. Cas was still staying with them in the bunker—since he was completely on the outs with all the Heavenly douches—and things were looking up for the first time in a while.

Naturally, that meant Sam had to come busting in with some kind of weirdass case before Dean had even finished half his coffee and cereal. He looked up at Sam blearily, robe slipping open and exposing more boxer brief than he normally liked to show as he whirled around to look at his brother.

To his dismay, Cas was standing right there next to Sam, looking distinctly uncomfortable. _Shit_.

“Can we discuss this after I’ve had breakfast and put on some clothes, at least?” Dean turned back to the counter and angrily shoveled Honey Nut Cheerios into his mouth.

Sam probably made a face behind his back, but Cas stood up for him.

“I think Dean’s right. Let’s postpone any further discussion until after he’s... decent.”

Damn, it wasn’t like Dean had been sporting wood when he turned around. Did Cas find him that repugnant? He steadfastly denied that his feelings were hurt by Cas’s disgust. He did _not_ feel that way about Cas. Just like he’d _not_ been feeling that way about him since sometime around Cas’s first deal with Crowley.

Dean dealt with his feelings, as he usually did, with humor. He turned around again, splaying open his legs and making sure the robe showed most of him.

“What’s’uh matter, Cas? This hot bod too much for you to handle?” He grinned and winked to be as obnoxious as possible—which, judging by Sam’s disgusted huff, worked like a charm.

Cas didn’t blush, but if memory served, he _was_ acting a lot like he had back in that brothel back in the days pre-Apocalypse. Dean counted it as somewhat of a win, even if he’d rather have had a much different reaction from Cas to his nakedness. Or wouldn’t rather. Because he didn’t feel that way. Right. He needed to remember that. He turned back to the counter.

“Fine,” Sam said, bordering on a whine. “It’s a good case, though.”

Dean shoved more Cheerios into his mouth before saying, “And it’ll be just as good in a few minutes when I’ve had all my coffee, man.”

“You’re disgusting.” Sam made a face and left, probably to go back to the library and get his nerd on.

Dean looked over his shoulder to find Cas still standing there, looking flustered. When Dean caught his eye, he snapped out of whatever was going on in his angel brain and scurried away in a hurry. Dean sighed and ate his cereal with a sick feeling in his gut. Shouldn’t he be over these not-feelings by now? He’d ignored them for years, surely they’d go away soon.

An hour and a pair of pants later, Dean met Cas and Sam in the library. “All right, so what’s this case that’s got your panties all dewy, Sam?” He ignored Sam’s eye roll as he took a seat at the table.

“People have been turning up dead at a couples’ retreat in Minnesota. Bodies intact with their insides dissolved into liquid. It’s impossible for anyone to tell if any of the organs were taken, because everything under the skin—bones, glands, organs, blood vessels—have turned completely into soup.”

Dean made a face. “I’m super glad I made you wait to tell me this until after breakfast.”

“So you think we should pose as FBI agents and pay them a visit?” Cas asked.

“Actually, no. That’s not going to work this time. The FBI is already involved, along with the CDC and FEMA. Their original guess was some kind of biological terrorism, so all the agencies kind of got in on this one. They haven’t found the source yet and the retreat is still open, but there are still Feds hanging around, so we’d be spotted right off.”

“Okay, no big thing,” Dean said, nodding. “We just go in like we did with that whole pishtaco deal, right? Get hired on as instructors or something.”

“Nope, that’s not gonna work, either. They’ve got a hiring freeze on because of the investigation.”

“Well, then how the hell are we supposed to investigate the damn case, Sam?”

Sam glanced at Cas and then back at Dean. “I’m pretty sure our only in will be if Cas and I pose as a couple.”

Dean denied the twist of jealousy that burned in his gut at the thought, but he couldn’t stop his mouth from reacting on his behalf. “Dude, stereotyping much? They’ll think you’re trying too hard and make you in the first ten minutes.” He looked at Cas. “No dude, straight or gay, could be that into yoga.” Dean didn’t actually believe that at all, but if it meant that he and Cas got to pretend to be a couple instead of Sam and Cas, he’d say almost anything.

Cas was looking at him curiously. “Are you suggesting that... you and I pose as a couple instead?”

“Something wrong with that?” Dean knew his voice was a little too sharp, but he couldn’t help it. These not-feelings were a pain in the damned ass.

“N-no. There’s... it’s fine. I can pose as part of a couple with either of you.”

“So, you’re actually cool with that? Posing as part of a gay couple? I figured you’d be weird about it.”

Dean gave Sam his flattest, most “you’re a fucking idiot” look. “Sam, you really think I could’ve been a homophobic douchecanoe _and_ friends with Charlie Bradbury? Geez, man, I know I talk a lot of shit, but you know me better than that.”

“No, I didn’t... I though you might have felt your masculinity was threatened or—” Seeing Dean’s look, Sam stopped. “You know what? Never mind. Obviously, Dad had less of an influence on you than I thought. You’re right. I should’ve known that.”

“When are we doing this thing?” Dean thought a subject change was the best thing for them.

“I got us—well, you and Cas—booked for this weekend. We should be able to drive up tonight, get booked into a motel and have a little time to poke around before you two have to check in.” He frowned. “That reminds me, I better make you an ID card with the name I gave. I made one for myself, but if you’re going instead, I better get that fixed.” So saying, he stood up and walked off.

“You’re cool with this, right?” Dean asked Cas again.

“We’ve shared a room before. I can’t imagine it will be much different. I don’t sleep, after all. It’s not as though we’ll have to share a bed.”

Again that little twinge of pain at hearing Cas confirm that he did not share Dean’s not-feelings.

“Yeah, I mean, _that’s_ a relief, huh?” Dean turned away as he said it, lest Cas be able to read him as easily as he always had and know Dean was lying.

“Dean, I—”

But when Dean turned around, questioning look on his face, Cas only shook his head.

“Never mind. It isn’t of import. We should pack.” He walked away, looking unhappy.

Dean sat there for several more minutes, feeling the same way.

~@~

“Cas, quit it!” Dean hissed, yanking away as Cas took his hand for the third time.

Cas had his lips pursed in a fine imitation of Sam. “We are supposed to be a _couple_. Couples _hold hands_.”

“Oh, I can see you two have gotten here just in time!” said a woman walking out of a door just behind the front desk.

Dean was really glad Sam had decided it was safer to have Cas use his nickname instead of a fake one. He forced a nervous laugh.

“You’re telling me. We have a reservation for today. Should be under Page... or maybe Hammett?” Dean looked to Cas as he asked, as if unsure whether Cas had booked under his own name or Dean’s.

“Ah, here it is. David Page and Cas Hammett. And I’m Ava Porter,” she said with a smile. “May I see your IDs?”

Dean grinned as they handed their cards over. “You can just call me D. Everyone does, don’t they, honeypot?” He turned to Cas again, as always enjoying the look of utter bemusement that crossed his face.

He must have caught on, however, as he said, “Yes, _D_ , we certainly do.”

“All right, D, Cas, we have a really great weekend planned for you. Now, as you know, this is a nudist retreat, weather permitting. I’ll take you to your rooms so you can get undressed and then I’ll take you to meet with the others. You’ve been assigned—”

“Wait, nudist retreat? You’re not nude.”

“Well, no, unfortunately, as long as the front doors are open, I have to stay dressed, in case I have to meet with someone who wanders in with their children or something.” She gave a dimpled smile and led them into a hallway. “As I was saying, you’ve been assigned Aaron as your sleep counselor, though you won’t see him until bedtime. I think you’ll like him a lot. Right this way.”

Dean followed her, trying to be on the lookout for strange occurrences, even as his mind was tripping over her words. “Sorry, sleep counselor?”

Ava turned to Cas with a look that said she thought Cas was long-suffering and patient. “Someone didn’t read much of the brochure, did he?” She turned back to Dean then, just missing the rolling of his eyes. “A sleep counselor comes into your room at bedtime, to give you some cuddling instructions and make sure you’re maximizing your intimacy. Don’t worry. He won’t stay all night. Just about twenty minutes.” She nudged Dean with her shoulder. “Then you can get down to whatever intimacy you want with your handsome partner here.”

“Actually, we’re legally married,” Cas said.

_Wait, what now?_

“Oh! That’s lovely. Husband, then,” Ava corrected with a wink. “Even better.” She waved at a naked man who was walking down the hallway. “Hi, Mortie! Got a couple newbies for your class today!”

“Excellent! Can’t wait to meet them formally, once we’re all more comfortable. See you in class, boys.” He turned off down a hallway before anyone could respond.

Dean thought that was just as well. Presumably “more comfortable” was code for “more naked” and Dean wasn’t really on board with that. He didn’t mind being nude, per se, it was just that the whole nude with Cas thing was likely to be problematic. It would be sort of difficult to hide the rather frequent erections he tended to get around his best friend. He was so screwed.

“All right, boys, here is your room. Here are your keys,” she said, handing them each a metal key on a lanyard. “You just go right on in and set your things down, and you can come on out as soon as you’re undressed and ready to go. Class doesn’t start for another fifteen minutes, so you take your time. I’ll be right out here.” So saying, she walked over to a bench across the hallway and pulled out a smart phone.

Dean, heart pounding and mouth dry, managed to get the key in the lock and open the door without having a full-blown panic attack. Once in the room, though, he fell forward with his hands on his knees and tried desperately to breathe. He felt a light touch on his lower back, however, and the panic passed.

“It’s all right, Dean. I’m certain no one will pay much attention to your body, since everyone will be naked. You needn’t be self-conscious.”

It was bad enough that Dean was having all these not-feelings about his best friend, but why did Cas have to be so damned perceptive all the time? Not that it was other people Dean was worried about, necessarily, so much as it was Cas, and _not_ looking as opposed to looking, but still. He could tell Dean was feeling weird about being naked. And he was being supportive too, which, yeah... damn Cas anyway.

Dean sighed and stripped down, wishing he _wasn’t_ wishing he and Cas were stripping down together for entirely different reasons.

“Almost ready?” Dean asked over his shoulder as he finished pulling off his pants.

“I’m completely ready, Dean.”

Cas said it from far closer than Dean was expecting and having those words said so close to his ear almost gave away the game right there. Dean had to think about that time he’d walked in on Sam in a compromising position to will his dick not to rise and give him away. It worked like a charm and he was able to yank down his skivvies and turn around.

He wasn’t exactly prepared for the full body scan Cas gave him with his laser blue gaze. He couldn’t even think straight enough to bring up thoughts of Sam again. All he could do was stand there as Cas’s gaze swept over him and Little Dean betrayed him by standing up like a puppy begging for a treat.

Cas raised a single eyebrow, face otherwise impassive. “I feel your exhibitionism may be slightly problematic in this particular situation, Dean. Perhaps we can use it to our advantage in some way.”

Dean sincerely doubted that, but at least Cas hadn’t suspected it was him specifically that was getting Dean’s motor revving. It only got worse when they went outside to meet Ava and Cas walked slightly ahead, giving Dean a full view of his perfect ass and sculpted back.

As it turned out, the place was plentiful with boner-killers. When Ava led them to the group meeting room, any lingering arousal Dean had been feeling was instantly dampened. Dean wasn’t an agist, and he was sure when he was older, he’d find older people more attractive, but right now, going from the sight of Cas’s perfect form to the sight of the old hippy teacher’s deflated beer belly and saggy, gray-haired ball sack was a mood buster of epic proportions.

“Welcome, Cas, D,” said the beaming hippy teacher once Ava had given him their names. “I’m Mortie, and I will be your love therapist. Everyone, let’s introduce ourselves to Cas and D here.”

The last thing Dean expected—or wanted—to see was a naked Ed Zeddmore sitting cross-legged on the floor next to his equally nude man-friend. Dean suspected Ed probably felt similarly about him and Cas, but other than a widening of his eyes, Ed gave no indication he knew who Dean and Cas were, for which Dean was grateful.

“All right then,” Mortie said, clapping his hands, as soon as intros were finished. “Let’s get started, shall we?” He didn’t wait for any confirmation from anyone before pulling down a chart and pulling out a pointer. “Okay, who can tell me what a Chakra is? Ed? I saw your hand first.”

“It’s a location on our body where energy concentrates, and each one correlates to specific systems in the body, like the heart Chakra or whatever.” Ed’s eyes flicked to Dean and quickly away, as if worried Dean was going to embarrass him for knowing the answer.

“Very good. Now, we are going to concentrate on cleansing and aligning our chakras, so that all the exercises we do today will be able to strengthen our bonds with our partners and heal whatever discord we have been feeling that has brought us together in this space, all right?”

Dean was already more than sick of the royal we and he wanted to punch Mortie in the nose. Cas, on the other hand, seemed fascinated. Dean scoffed. Dude was an angel. Shouldn’t he know better than this horseshit?

“D, Cas, would you mind being our guinea pigs for this session?”

“Uh—”

“Of course not. We’d be happy to,” Cas interrupted before Dean could find an excuse to decline.

Mortie clapped his hands together enthusiastically. “Excellent!” He grabbed Cas by the arm and pulled him to one side. “All right, Cas, if you will just stand here. And D? Will you step just there, please?”

Dean had been prepared to yell if the guy got handsy with his nude ass, but Mortie didn’t even reach in his direction. That was a blessing, at least. Dean moved where he was asked, even though it put him far too close to Cas’s junk. Or not close enough.

“Wonderful. Now, Cas, I want you to take this hand.”

Mortie lifted Cas’s right hand by the wrist, and Dean was starting to get a little annoyed, watching this guy put his mitts all over Dean’s angel. Not that he was _his_ angel, exactly. Still, he sort of was. And anyway, not the point. The guy was too touchy-feely and Dean wanted him to stop it.

“Place the palm against the center of D’s forehead, like so. Perfect.”

Dean tried not to glare at Cas or anyone else, but seriously? A hand in the middle of his forehead, right in front of his field of vision? What the fuck was that supposed to do?

“This will close D’s third eye and force him to look inward. Think of this like a “reboot” of D’s chakra, flushing out all the unneeded processes and starting fresh.”

Fuck, this guy was a nutjob.

“All right, D, what do you think the real problem is with you and Cas? Is it communication? Sex drive? Has there been infidelity?”

“Hey! We’re not cheaters, and our sex drive is just _fine_!” Dean snapped out before he had time to consider a better answer, knocking Cas’s arm down.

Cas gave him a smile he couldn’t quite interpret. “I believe communication is our issue.” Then Cas gave Dean a considering look that Dean didn’t trust. “Although, I think our sex life could use some work.” He lifted an eyebrow as if daring Dean to contradict him.

“Cas!” Dean hissed, mortified.

Cas’s eyes narrowed in challenge. “D has... _intimacy_ issues.” A hint of a smirk played at the corners of his mouth. “Probably because of his overbearing father.”

“Oh, like _your_ dad was so great?” Dean felt no sense of victory when he saw the small expression of hurt that flashed across Cas’s face and then away.

Mortie cleared his throat, obviously wanting to stop the argument from escalating further. “Yes, well, if we could return to the lesson for now? We can hash out your particular issues later. Right now I just want to get a ball park idea of where the trouble is. D, will you allow Cas to put his hand back over your third eye chakra?”

Dean pursed his lips in a frown and glared at Cas before jerking his gaze to the floor, but he nodded in a terse gesture.

“Good, good. All right, D, please take your right hand and put it in the middle of Cas’s chest.” He waited patiently for Dean to comply.

Dean took a deep breath and reached out, ignoring the way his hand shook and his heart pounded. He felt only a little better when he realized Cas’s heart was going kind of fast too.

“Cas, please place your other hand across D’s throat, like so,” Mortie instructed, demonstrating with his own hand on his own neck.

Cas looked warily at Dean, realizing how vulnerable it would make Dean feel to have a hand on his throat like that and how much trust it would take. He made no move to raise his hand, until Dean raised his gaze to meet Cas’s and gave a quick, tight nod. Cas’s eyes widened, but he lifted his hand.

“Wonderful. Dean’s right hand is over the heart chakra, which of course deals with relationships and matters of the heart, while the throat chakra governs communication and the flow of information.” Dean wanted to wipe the smug smile off the bastard’s face, but he held steady, waiting for further instructions. “And finally, D, will you please place your left hand on Cas’s lower back, just below where his navel would be?”

Dean balked at that, since it meant stepping deep into Cas’s personal space and wrapping an arm around him, but he saw no choice. He swallowed hard and moved forward, pressing his palm lightly against the small of Cas’s back, in a gesture he couldn’t help but think of as intimate. _God, this feels good_. _Fuck._

“Perfect. The sacral chakra is concerned with feelings, creativity, exploration, and most importantly in this case, sex drive.” He smiled and stepped back slightly. “All right, gentlemen, I’d like you each to close your eyes and concentrate your energy into your hands. Imagine that all of your life force, all your positive thoughts and feelings, are gathering in your fingertips. You should start to feel a tingling sensation.”

Dean thought the whole thing was ridiculous, so he wasn’t quite sure why he was actually doing as Mortie asked. Then he lost concentration and felt his arousal at this naked proximity to Cas building and that got him re-focused on the task at hand in a hurry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE MISSED YOU ALL SO MANY! I know I saw some of you on Plain English, but not all & since that's usually only once a week, not to mention a lot angstier than these cheesy nummies, I've missed our fun comment conversations. I hope you're all doing well. Feel free to tell me how you are or send me a message on tumblr and tell me there. *schmoops* ♥


	6. Nudist ReTREAT part 2 (still unfinished)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean leave class and run into a few people, both familiar and strange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This cheese is a special blend of all the stinkiest cheeses you can think of, blended and gently warmed into a gooey fondue in which to dip only the choicest and most ridiculous cuts of Destiel fluff. Please do enjoy.

 

After about eighty years of sheer torture that made Dean’s forty years in hell feel almost like a picnic, class was finally over. They had other activities, but not for a couple of hours and Dean needed to talk to Cas about how well he was selling the whole relationship thing. In a word: _overkill_. And they should maybe discuss the case at some point, which Dean would never admit to Sam he had completely forgotten about.

He grabbed Cas’s wrist and all but dragged him from the room. It didn’t occur to him that Cas, still being an angel, could only have been dragged if he let himself be—at least not until they were already standing in the hallway. Cas had a smug expression on his face that Dean didn’t understand.

“Is there a problem, _D_?” Cas’s face was neutral and he had one imperious eyebrow raised.

“ _Psst!_ ” A voice called from the corner behind them.

Dean whipped around and saw Ed, hiding behind a plant like an idiot and motioning them forward. Dean was sure all Ed’s furtive looks around were really effective. He was afraid if he rolled his eyes the way he wanted, he’d do it too hard and they might fall out of his head.

“Hey, dudes, look,” Ed said, glancing around again. “I don’t know if you’re here on a case or what, but just... don’t mess this up for me, all right?”

“Man, I don’t know what ‘this’ is, but we got our own shit, all right?” Dean huffed.

“I assure you, we will not cause trouble for you and your companion.”

“Thanks, Castiel. Was that so hard, Dean?” He gave Dean a petulant look, but then shrunk back in the face of Dean’s glare.

“I assume this means you aren’t here on a case yourself?”

“No, I’m here with my new... lo-lover.”

Dean could have lived another hundred years without ever knowing that Ed Zeddmore blushed with his whole body. Wasn’t that he had a terrible body, or anything, Dean conceded, he was just an awful person and not the sort of man Dean would choose to see naked.

“Eddie?” a man called from the classroom doorway.

“O-over here, Harry. Be right there!” Ed gave a small smile and the other man smiled back.

Dean glared again. “Harry? Really?”

Ed glared himself. “Oh, like I picked him based on his name, Chiseled Chest! Come on!”

“It’s a little weird, you gotta admit, man.”

“It does seem strange, Ed.”

“Man, why does everybody think I’m in love with Harry? I mean, yeah, I love the guy, sure, he was my best friend. We worked together forever after we got out of school and saw each other every single day for years and he’s amazing and smart and, like, the best person I know, but....” Ed’s eyes looked a little terrified as he no doubt realized he was not making his case very well. He gave a little laugh that was obviously fake. “I mean, I wish I _did_ have feelings for the guy. Look how good it is for you too, loving each other, working side by side like this. It’s fucking romantic, man. Gay love is the best, am I right?” He caught sight of Harry Not-Spangler and gave them a cross between a smile and a grimace. “Gotta go.”

Cas watched him walk away and Dean watched Cas, hoping the angel couldn’t tell how Ed’s words had affected Dean himself—and wishing they _had_ affected Cas.

“He has a rather attractive posterior for a ‘douchenozzle,’ don’t you think?” Cas asked as he turned back around. There was a challenge in his eyes.

Dean flicked a look in that direction. “It’s all right, I guess.” _Yours is better._

“It’s a shame about his personality.” He shrugged. “I much prefer yours.”

With that, Cas sauntered off in the direction of their room, leaving Dean gaping after him. Preferred his what, exactly? Personality or posterior? He wasn’t sure how long he stood there before he rushed forward, hoping to get some clarification.

“Cas, wait up!”

Cas, however, had stopped to chat with some random dude. He flicked a look back toward Dean, but didn’t respond, listening intently to whatever the guy was saying. Dean did his best to ignore the stupid flare of jealousy that burned the pit of his stomach as Cas stood a little too close to the very naked other man and took in his words like they were gospel.

“That’s very interesting. Thank you... Ron, was it?”

“Rob, actually.”

His smile said he wanted Cas to remember his name and Dean decided then and there that “D” was a jealous son of a bitch who was not averse to metaphorically pissing around his territory.

“Hey, sugarbutt, you ready to head back to our room? I was hoping we could get in some of that naked cuddling and intimacy Ava was talking about.” Dean’s voice was benign, but he was glaring daggers at Rob as he said it.

“D, Rob here was just telling me about some strange occurrences he’d witnessed around here.” Cas’s look was pointed.

Dean frowned. “Strange how?” It took him an embarrassingly long time to clue in. The case. He’d actually managed to forget why they were here. His glare toward Rob lessened slightly, not that the other man seemed to look any less terrified. “You see something weird or what?”

“Uh, well, just, a couple left earlier than expected. And the night they left, the lights were going haywire for about fifteen or twenty minutes. I should, um... go.” With that, Rob scurried away, tossing Cas an apologetic smile.

“You scared off our lead,” Cas chastised, but he didn’t look overly upset.

“People left this place early, not exactly shocking. And if the lights were related to the killings, they’d be happening more than one isolated incident.”

“True enough.” Cas smirked. “Perhaps we have time for ‘some of that naked cuddling and intimacy’ after all.”

Dean didn’t know spluttering was an actual thing. He’d read about it, of course, but he didn’t know anyone could actually do it, until he himself was doing it. He hustled after Cas, until he realized how awkward it was to fastwalk while freeballing. Then he forced himself to keep his pace a little more sedate.

When he reached the room, Cas had already gone inside. He moved to take the key from around his neck, but before he could, someone spoke behind him.

“Damn, maybe I should’ve made you my gay thing, after all.”

The voice was definitely familiar, but he couldn’t identify it until he turned around. When he did, he was pretty sure his day—and his brain—had reached its capacity for weird. Given his line of work, that was saying a lot, he thought.

“Aaron?” _Please don’t let him be_ the _Aaron, the cuddle coach Ava talked about._

“That’s me,” he replied with a grin.

He was naked like everyone else, but he held a clipboard, which Dean thought did not bode well for his sanity. Aaron consulted the clipboard before he spoke again.

“Says here your name is David, so I assume that means you’re on a case?” The smile dropped. “Please tell me that’s not your brother you’ve got in there.”

Dean made a horrified face. “Dude, gross! What the fuck is wrong with you?” He shook it off and asked what was on his mind. “Are you the... cuddle coach or whatever?”

Aaron’s grin returned. “Sure am! Normally we wouldn’t do this until bed time, but since you two signed up late and don’t have anything going for a while, Ava thought it would be better if I went ahead and got you started.”

Dean dropped his voice, looking around for anyone who might overhear, but saw no one. “Well, since you know who we are, you can just head back out, tell them it’s all good, right?”

“Um, actually, no.” Aaron glanced back over his shoulder. “If I’m back too soon, they’ll know something is up, anyway, but also, Ava likes to visit during a couple’s first session. She likes to check in, make sure everyone is following protocol.”

Dean’s face went flat. “Well, that’s just _great_.”

 _Ass_ ron’s shrug was very unsympathetic. Dean rolled his eyes and opened the door. Cas was lying on the bed, looking unconcerned and flipping through a magazine like he had not a care in the world and looking hot as fuck. _Dammit_. _Down boy_.

As they stepped through the door and into the room, Dean made the introductions.

“Hey, Cas, this is Aaron, the, uh, cuddle coach guy. We, uh, actually know each other.”  
Aaron grinned like the asshole he was. “I was his gay thing.”

Cas squinted at the pair of them, frowning slightly. “So, we don’t have to go through with—”

“Knock, knock!” Ava called out from the door Aaron had evidently left open behind them. When she saw them she looked startled. “Oh, I thought you’d have started already. Is there a problem?”

“No, no problem,” Aaron hastened to explain. “D-avid here and I know each other from a long time ago. We were just catching up, so we’re a few minutes behind, that’s all.”

“Oh, I see.” Ava smiled. “Well, D, Cas, this is a simple process, but it can help so many relationship issues, you wouldn’t believe. I’m just going to sit back and observe, unless I see something that needs attention. Otherwise, just do as Aaron says and everything should be fine.”

 _Yeah right_ , Dean thought. _Just huddle up naked with the best friend that I have feelings for, there’s a good idea, everything should be just fine_.

His hands were sweaty and his heart was so fast he was pretty sure it was breaking world records at this point. He tried to keep his breathing under control and not give away how much he wanted to bolt out of the room or possibly throw up.

“Okay, first off, which one of you is usually the big spoon?”

Aaron looked downright gleeful and Dean had to resist throttling him.

“I am,” Cas said, looking innocent, but Dean knew better.

The bastard was fucking with him. Again. Did he know how Dean felt? Or was he just playing on the fact that he knew Dean was uncomfortable?

“Perfect. All right, is this your usual side of the bed? The left?” Cas nodded. “Awesome. So just scoot down and lie on your left side like you normally would for bed. D, you climb in on the other side.”

Dean focused on the instructions Aaron was giving them, ignoring everything he couldn’t handle, until Aaron stopped talking for a second. Then all he could feel was Cas’s junk nestled perfectly between the globes of his ass, pretty much exactly where he wanted it, and all that hot skin against his own. He felt himself starting to get hard and had no hope of willing it away.

“Awesome! Now, the way I’ve got your bottom arms should allow you maximum comfort. You should use your top hands to explore each other. Sometimes a gentle massage or caress can work miracles in terms of relieving the stresses of the day. Why don’t you try that now?”

Aaron said it as if he hadn’t just plunked Dean’s world upside down. Cas never hesitated, though. His hand started working its way up and down Dean’s side, sometimes just softly stroking, other times a barely there kneading. Dean’s heart, which had started to slow while he was concentrating on positioning himself, now stopped and restarted, thundering in his chest like a herd of something wild.

Then Dean realized that the formerly soft warmth that had been nestled between his cheeks was no longer as small or as soft as it had been. That was a cock against his ass. Moreover, it was _Cas’s_ cock. Dean was pretty sure he’d stopped breathing and was actually in some hallucinatory state or possibly dead.

“Cas?” His voice was barely a whisper and sounded as much like a plea as a question. He doubted anyone except Cas had been able to hear it.

“Great, Cas, that’s perfect. Now, D, why don’t you use your top hand on his thigh in the same way?” Aaron asked.

Dean knew his hand was shaking as he reached back, but he couldn’t be bothered to care what Aaron or Ava thought about that. He was being given permission to touch Cas and he wanted it so badly. Having Cas pressed against him like this, the way Dean had dreamed about in the darkest recesses of his mind for so long, it was changing him in subtle ways. His brain could no longer understand the concept of pretending he didn’t want this. His brain only had the ability to instruct him _Take_.

His fingers brushed the sparse dark hair along Cas’s thigh and he could swear he felt Cas shiver at the contact. He moved gently, slowly, memorizing the feel of Cas’s warm, silky skin under his fingertips. He wanted more of it. Feeling bolder now, he allowed his hand to wander further north, eventually landing right on Cas’s butt. Dean grabbed a hand full and kneaded it, simultaneously pulling Cas tighter against him.

_Fuck._

“I believe you two are done here.” Cas’s voice—deep and rumbly enough that Dean could feel it all through him—made it clear he would not accept alternative suggestions.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I'm a mean bastard. Don't worry. There's more sexy times in the next chapter. Not sure if there's one chapter left or two, but hopefully I will get them updated sooner than two weeks. Speak to me of your cheese fetish and your lactose intolerance, I beseech you lovingly. ♥


	7. Nudist ReTREAT Part 3 (unfinished)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt: 'pose as a couple for a case' trope. Dean and Cas posing as a couple and having to keep up couple-y appearances, which leads to them both discovering some truths about themselves and each other and the unspoken nature of their bond. **If you managed to throw in a bakery setting, all the better.**
> 
> When we last saw our intrepid heroes, they were on a bed, wanting to start making out. This picks up on that bed, at the beginning of that making out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hey, remember how I was gonna hopefully post faster than 2 weeks? Yeah, I did not do that thing. Heh. Sorry! Real life and all that. I've missed you! And, of course, these gorgeous adorable dorks. Hope you like where the story goes in this chapter, since I am moving forward with the final phase of NoWillToResist's prompt, ie bakery-type setting.

Dean swallowed hard as he listened to the sounds of Aaron and Ava silently exiting the room. When the door clicked closed behind them, Dean considered bolting, but he held steady. He did stop the movement of his hand and waited, breath held. Cas’s hand didn’t pause even for a second.

“Dean, I think it’s fairly obvious at this point that I am aroused by our current situation.”

His voice was still deep, but also breathless, almost as if he were as scared as Dean—or possibly as turned on, though Dean was afraid to hope until that rumbling voice came again.

“I want very much to continue. I need to know, Dean. Do you want this too? Or am I the only one with these... feelings?”

“I don’t....” Dean struggled to find the right words for _Please for the love of all that is holy, fuck me till I cry._

“I see,” Cas said, pulling back.

Dean found words in a hurry. “No! Wait! I do want it, Cas!” He forced himself to turn over and face the angel. “I want you. I have for a while.”

Cas looked relieved and even gave that tiny hint of a smile Dean loved so much. “So you don’t mind if I...?” He leaned forward slowly, drawing out the final syllable.

Dean watched Cas until he went cross-eyed and then surged forward, at long last touching their lips together the way he’d longed to do for so many years. It was nothing like he’d thought it would be and instead was so much better. Warm, soft, their lips sticking together just a bit when they pulled apart. Cas pulled Dean forward again and deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue inside Dean’s eager mouth and sending Dean’s brain officially into _Feel Only_ mode.

Dean moaned as their tongues collided and stroked each other. He pressed closer instinctively and accidentally brushed their cocks together. It shocked Dean into stillness but drew a long, growl of satisfaction from Cas. Dean immediately wanted to hear more of that noise, so he rolled his hips forward, seeking further contact. Cas made another noise, but Dean hardly heard it over the sound of his own moaning.

“Lie back,” Cas instructed, voice at the lowest register Dean had ever heard it.

Dean didn’t even consider not complying. He was too eager for more touching, having given up on all forms of thinking that didn’t involve words like Yes, Cas, Fuck and Now. He sucked his lower lip into his mouth as Cas rolled over on top of him, but he let it go when it was obvious Cas was coming in for another kiss.

Still, he had a moment to be lost in those fathomless blue eyes before Cas’s breath was once more ghosting over his face and those lips were resting gently against his own. Then the pressure increased and Cas was sipping at him, as if he were something precious to be savored. It was nearly Dean’s emotional undoing.

“Cas,” he whispered. He wasn’t sure what he was saying or asking, at that point. It was just the only thought in his head that he could cope with.

In response, Cas rocked his hips, sliding their cocks together again and rendering Dean mute, except for a series of pleased, overwhelmed noises. Then Cas kissed him again, complete with tongue this time and Dean was fairly sure he had never felt better in his life than he did at that moment. When Cas reached between them and grabbed both their cocks, however, Dean realized he’d been wrong previously.

“S-s-s-samantha! S-s-s-samantha!”

Cas pulled back and glared at Dean in confusion. It took a moment for Dean to understand why.

“S-s-s-samantha! S-s-s-samantha!”

“Fuck! I changed Sam’s ringtone the other day. If I don’t answer or call him back, he’ll keep calling and then call you.”

Cas seemed content to continue lying on top of Dean after handing him his phone, but Dean forced him to roll off.

“Dude, I cannot talk to my brother while we’re... doing stuff. That’s just... no, man.” He dialed as he talked, since Sam had already stopped calling by then.

Cas huffed and rolled his eyes. “Your brother has seen you having sex, Dean. On more than one occasion.”

“Dude, just... please, okay?” He tilted the phone as he heard his brother answer. “Hey, Sam, what’s up?”

“Don’t what’s up me, Dean! You were supposed to check in with me like an hour ago!”

“Yeah, man, sorry, we got sent straight to class and then we had, uh, l-lessons.” Dean ignored the frown Cas sent his way. “We haven’t heard anything useful yet, except one guy said the lights flickered before a couple left early.”

“Sounds useful.” Sam cleared his throat. “So, what kind of lessons?”

Dean recognized Sam’s trying not to laugh voice when he heard it. He glared at the phone. “You knew about the cuddling therapy, didn’t you?”

Sam did laugh then. “Hey, I offered to go to the nudist resort instead of you, remember?”

“You knew it was a nudist thing?! Dammit, Sammy!”

“Dean, it doesn’t matter, does it? Aren’t you glad we’re here?”

Cas asked it so sincerely that all Dean’s anger deflated. “Yeah.” He said it softly, and only meant to say it to Cas.

“Wait, _what_ ’ _s_ happening? What did Cas just say?” Sam sounded way too excited.

“Oops, gotta go, Sammy, they’re calling us.” Dean hung up the phone and dropped it. “Where were we?”

“I believe we were—”

A loud knock sounded on the door. “Knock, knock!” Ava called through the door. “We had a cancellation so you gentlemen are slated for confection therapy now! May I come in?”

“No!” Dean shouted without thinking.

“We’ll be one moment, Ava,” Cas replied. “We can continue this later. We’d better go.”

Dean sighed, frustrated and annoyed. He’d waited long enough, hadn’t he? Still, he could wait a few more hours, now that he knew it was actually on the table.

“Yeah, all right, but I ain’t going out there with a raging boner, man.”

Without warning Cas reached out and touched his forehead. His erection immediately disappeared. He looked down, aghast.

“Dammit, Cas, what did you do?!”

Cas rolled his eyes. “It’s only temporary, Dean. The effects will be long gone before we attempt further activities, I assure you.”

“Fine. They better be.”

Dean was taken aback by the death glare Cas leveled on him.

“I could’ve given you a spontaneous orgasm, if you’d have preferred.”

“No!” Dean held up two placating hands. “No, no, no, that’s fine, this is fine, it’s fine. I’m fine, you ready to go?”

~@~

"All right, what we're doing now is baking together. You'll each be given half the ingredient list and half the directions. In order to succeed, you will have to work together as a team to accomplish the goal. If you can't work together, your cake will fail." The teacher, who reminded Dean uncomfortably of Balthazar, smiled at them smugly. "Sounds simple, doesn't it? It isn't. Thus exercise requires trust, communication, and the ability to know your own as well as your partner's strengths and weaknesses. Are you ready?"

Dean would rather have been in the room making out with Cas some more, but since that came with so much confusion along with it--and this way he got cake--he decided this was better for now. He gave his hesitant assent with the rest of them.

"Excellent! All right, bakers. Your lists are directly in front of you, under the cutting boards. One ingredient list will tell you which oven, the other which mixer. The pantry has been labeled in sections for each couple. Good luck! You may begin."

"Hey, Cas, what's on your list?"

"Actually, I believe cake baking requires preheating the oven. Perhaps we should do that first."

"Oh, yeah! Good idea." Dean smiled at him, then had to break away from those blue eyes to check his list. "That's our stove over there with the blue-green label. Do you have the temperature on yours?"

They were easily navigating the back and forth, but Dean was too busy to notice. When they had all the wet ingredients in the mixer and the dry ones set to be added, Cas made a suggestion.

"I know it isn't in the ingredients, but don't you think some cardamom would enhance the flavor?" Then Cas looked uncertain and shook his head. "Nevermind, I suppose we should stick to the recipe."

"Nah, I think cardamom would be great. And maybe a little fruit? I saw some berries back there."

"We would need to increase the flour to compensate for the moisture."

"Or we could leave out one of the eggs?"

"Yes! I think that might work best.”

So together they altered the yellow cake with white frosting recipe into a triple berry with blueberry frosting recipe. Looking around when time was up and seeing all the perfect and imperfect examples of yellow cake with white frosting—and no discernible embellishments—Dean started to worry a little bit. Maybe they should’ve stuck to the script. They’d snuck a tiny sliver of it, though, and it tasted great. It would never beat pie, but it was pretty damn good.

Mortie walked in and he smiled at them. He was followed by NotBalthazar and then Ava. They walked to the front of the room and Mortie took the lead.

“All right, couples. We are all excited to see what you’ve come up with. We’re going to taste the cakes, of course, but we are also going to talk to each couple about what sort of problems arose during the baking process and how they were handled.”

The “judges” started with Ed and Harry2.0’s station. Their cake was a little lumpy, but it looked decent enough, otherwise. Dean hadn’t paid them a ton of attention, but he hadn’t heard any squabbling from them the way he had from a couple of the other stations, so he figured they’d hadn’t done too badly.

“Mm, the visual appeal could be better, but the taste is excellent,” NotBalthazar—whose name Dean really needed to learn—said.

“Absolutely. I don’t think the visual appeal is a necessity here. What about you, Ava?”

“I agree with Steven, I think. It looks a little sloppy, which could be an indicator of laziness.” Her voice went up on the end as if she was uncertain. She looked to Mortie for confirmation.

“Perhaps, but it could also simply point to a lack of culinary practice or skill,” Mortie said with a small smile at Ed and Harry. “Tell me, gentlemen, what sort of issues did you run across when you were baking this cake today?”

“Um, none, really. I mean, I think Ed and I worked together really well.” Harry glanced shyly at Ed.

Ed nodded, smiling a little. “Yeah, Harry, he, um, he was really patient. He’s made cakes before, so I was going to leave the decorating to him, but he wanted to teach me, so... yeah, that’s why it looks a little sloppy.” Ed laughed and looked down.

Mortie beamed at the two of them and then gave Ava a look. “I think that’s excellent. You two are going to be just fine, I think. Well done.”

The couple hugged and the judges moved on a couple that had bickered the whole time. Their cake was a complete disaster from the look of it. They each looked nervously at the judges and angrily at each other, although Dean could see that the woman was sad underneath. He supposed he would be too, in her shoes. This retreat was probably a last ditch attempt to fix whatever she had going with this dude and it didn’t look too good for them.

The three retreat personnel eyed the cake slice warily. Mortie was again the first to taste it. He immediately made a face.

“Oh,” he said, bite of cake still fully inside his mouth. “Oh, my.” He made an involuntary near-gagging noise and little head jerk and proceeded to grab a napkin to spit into discreetly. “It seems to be lacking sugar. And I’m sorry to say that the egg shells were not a very good substitute.”

The couple launched into a fight that Dean tuned out in favor of turning to Cas. “Man, sucks to be them, huh?”

“Yes. I believe they truly care about each other, but they are both being too pigheaded and stubborn to make it work between them.”

That hit a little close to home for Dean, even if the situation was entirely different. “Yeah, um, I know how easy it is to do that. When you want something so much, but you’re convinced it won’t work.”

Cas turned his gaze from the couple to Dean and his frown softened into a smile. “Dean, we were never so bad as that. Besides. We’ve learned now, haven’t we?”

They didn’t have time for Dean to answer, because the teachers-slash-judges were now standing in front of their table.

“Well, this is a nice looking cake, but it seems to be a little off-book, gentlemen. Can you tell me what you’ve done differently than the others?”

Dean glanced at Cas and saw his barely perceptible nod, so Dean said, “Well, uh, when we were about to start mixing it all up, Cas suggested maybe some cardamom would go well in it. And my mom used to bake with cardamom a lot and I’m kind of a sucker for it, so I remembered that fruit goes really well with it? And, uh, then we wanted to spruce up the icing too, so Cas suggested blueberries, since the cake already had raspberries and blackberries and strawberries.”

“Your cake does not appear overly wet. How did you compensate for the fruit addition?” Steven asked.

“We simply left out one of the eggs.” Cas raised an eyebrow in challenge.

Steven nodded. “Mortie, do you mind if I go first this time?” He took a forkful of the cake and his impassive face morphed into a very pleased expression. “This cake is wonderful.”

Dean grinned, hugging Cas to him. Cas for his part was also smiling, but it was one of the subtle smiles Dean wasn’t sure everyone could see. It was all in the eyes and a tiny uptick of one corner of his mouth. Dean decided to give him a quick peck.

Mortie cleared his throat and Dean whipped around in time to see Mortie and Ava each take a quick bite. They both made happy noises as they chewed.

“D. Cas. This cake is exceptional. You obviously worked like a well-oiled machine here. You not only did what was necessary to create the basic recipe, but you each trusted one other enough to be led by the other’s instincts. I don’t know what problems you have been having outside this retreat, but I can tell you... I have high hopes that you can resolve all your issues with only a minimal amount of effort. Very well done.”

Pride swelled in his chest as Dean watched them walk to the next table. He saw Ed gesturing out of the corner of his eye and looked over in time to catch him giving them both a double thumbs-up. Dean grinned and gave him a pistol-wink in return.

“Dean, if you’re going to flirt with a Ghostfacer, Mortie’s assessment may have been too hasty.”

Dean could see that Cas was teasing, but he could also tell there was a grain of truth to Cas’s possessiveness.

“You jealous, Cas?” He got right up close to ask and Cas’s eyes darkened. Dean decided to drop the teasing and go for broke. He allowed his face to take on a serious expression. “You’re the only one for me, man.”

“We’re returning to our room now,” Cas announced to the room at large. He grabbed Dean’s wrist and dragged him out of the kitchen.

He thought he knew, but Dean kind of wanted to hear it. “Uh, Cas? Where we going?”

“Back to bed. I intend to insure that you weren’t lying when you said I was the only one.”

“Oh, yeah? How you gonna do that?” Dean’s breathlessness had less to do with half-running down the hall, and everything to do with how hot his— _boyfriend?_ They could worry about labels later—was making him with just a few words.

“By making you scream my name until you forget everyone else’s.”

Dean didn’t ask any more questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam's ringtone comes from [this song.](https://youtu.be/kB6b5puSpLw?t=13) One more chapter, since I'm guessing you filthy animals want smut (yes, Twist, I know I implied _this_ chapter would have smut, but I'm a dirty liar who lies. Also, the story fought me. Also, I genuinely just forgot how to spell fought for a second). xD Say things to me. I will say things back as time permits. LOVE! ♥


	8. Nudist ReTREAT Part 4 (complete)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porn with feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there. How are you today? Have you hydrated? Taken your pills? Taken a deep breath? Hugged a buddy? Texted/messaged a friend/relative/etc? Okay, well take care of those things and then come back and read this. :-*

Cas had reluctantly agreed—at Dean’s insistence—to turn back briefly and retrieve the cake from their station. Now they were back in the room and Dean, nervous as he was, was imagining really inventive uses for frosting. Then he noticed the serious look on Cas’s face and his thoughts paused, worry singing along his nerves like current.

“What’s up, Cas?”

“Dean, I think it’s only fair to tell you that for me—” Cas broke off and sighed, stepping closer and putting his hands on Dean’s shoulders. Blue eyes bored into Dean with a level of intensity that was even higher than normal—and that was saying something. “This won’t just be sex for me. If it is for you, I understand, and I still want it, but... I thought you should know.”

Dean pulled Cas into a breathy kiss, full of both heat and emotion.

“It’s not for me, either, Cas. Not by a long shot. Touching you is just the thing that happened to make me see the rest. I didn’t want to.”

“You’re afraid.” It wasn’t a question. Not really.

Dean gave a shaky, breathless laugh. “Yeah, man! Of course I am. Feelings and relationships don’t turn out so good for me, you know.”

“I won’t leave you if I can help it, Dean. Not for as long as you’ll have me.”

Dean felt light and happy and terrified all at the same time. It was all too much when he was standing naked in front of his best friend.

“Can we just get to the mindblowing sex already? I’m dying here.”

Cas gave a flat-eyed frown. “Dean, you are not dying.” An eyebrow lifted. “Lie down on the bed.”

He did not say or imply a ‘please’ and Dean scrambled to get onto the mattress on his back. He closed his eyes in heady anticipation. Expecting to be fucked silly, Dean was shocked when the first kiss from Cas landed on the top of his foot, firm but tender.

“Cas?”

Another kiss, to the other foot, was his only response. Dean considering asking again, but as kisses landed higher and higher on alternating sides of him, he realized he didn’t need to question it. Cas wanted this, obviously, so Dean was more than happy to give it to him. Dean was enjoying it a lot himself.

When the first kiss fell on his thigh, just above his knee, Dean’s pulse quickened. Apparently, Cas had other plans, though, because he kissed all around Dean’s erection, but nowhere near enough to touch it even accidentally.

“I would kiss every inch of you, if you would allow it,” Cas told him, when his lips had worked their way up to Dean’s collarbone and down to his fingers. “You have the brightest, most beautiful soul in all of creation and it lends your physical form an intense beauty that is nearly painful to look at without touching. At least for me.”

“How long?” Dean was so caught in the moment, he didn’t even notice the high pitch of his voice.

“I can’t say. I know that I felt _something_ from the very moment I touched your soul in hell and knit your body back together, something very intense and new for me, but then when I came to know you as a living, breathing creature, even that feeling paled. You are a singular entity, Dean Winchester. In all of time and space, no other being has ever called to me this way. I love you. I believe that I have for a very long time.”

“Oh. That’s-that’s good, Cas. Me-me too. I think. I mean, I don’t have a lot of experience or anything with it, but I guess you don’t have _any_ , so... yeah. I think I, uh, you know, lo-love you.” If his voice was a little muffled and rushed together on the last two words, Cas didn’t seem to mind.

The kiss that Cas gave Dean then was far from tender. There was heat and weight behind it. Cas hadn’t quite mastered his kissing technique yet, but Dean didn’t care too much. Getting nipped once or twice was a small price to pay for finally just getting to _touch_ and _taste_ and all the other senses that had been deprived of Cas for so long. He knew logically that smell was the only one left that had been deprived, but it felt like he was discovering new senses now, that being so near to Cas was unlocking new perceptions he’d previously been unable to tap into.

He could feel Cas’s erection pressing into him, the same as his was rubbing against Cas. He rolled his hips experimentally and liked both the feeling and the sound Cas made in response. He knew there was more they could do, but honestly right now he was just in a hurry to reach bliss with Cas for the first time.

He reached down and took Cas’s rather impressive erection in hand, stroking slow and loose for the moment. Cas enjoyed the sensation for a moment before reciprocating. Dean gasped and involuntarily bucked into Cas’s grip. Those long, graceful fingers were every bit as skilled as he’d always though they might be. He might not having kissing down, but dude knew how to jack it. Dean had to concentrate not to lose it in the first ten strokes.

“Okay if we come just like this, Cas?”

“Unnnnnhhhhh,” sounded like it meant yes.

They resumed kissing, hands gripping tighter and stroking faster around each other’s cocks. Dean felt his balls draw up and he wanted to hold back, but then Cas gave a cry and seized up, warm wetness shooting up Dean’s chest and over his hand. The feel and smell of it was enough to punch Dean in the gut, toppling him over the edge and into one of the most intense orgasms he could remember. It had been a while and they were both sticky when it was over, but Cas didn’t seem to mind any more than Dean did.

When Cas bent down to lick and suck at a spot of wetness on Dean’s chest, Dean’s dick insisted it could rise from the dead as well as any other Winchester. It couldn’t, not quite, but it twitched valiantly anyway. Then Cas kissed him, sharing the flavor and Dean groaned. When he realized that he could feel Cas’s cock again, he pulled back and looked at him in surprise.

Cas shrugged. “The technique I used earlier to calm your arousal also works in reverse. We’ve wasted enough time not doing this, haven’t we? Why waste more?”

This time, Dean’s dick was gripped tight and raised from refractory period without a hitch.

~@~

Five positions and six slices of cake later, Dean realized a couple of things. The first was that they needed to call Sam about the case. The other was that they should probably investigate the case so they’d have something to report to Sam the next time.

“Call your brother first so he doesn’t worry.”

Dean nodded and dialed.

“Dean? What’s happening?”

“All right, Sammy, two things.” He glanced at Cas, then away again, unsure he could say what he needed to while making eye contact. “First of all, we haven’t learned a damn thing about the case. Second, the reason why is because Cas and I have been banging our brains out in my room. So. We’ll get back to you when we’ve done some actual—”

Sam’s high pitched “Woo hoo!” left Dean’s ear ringing.

“Sorry, did I miss something?”

Sam laughed. “Yeah, you did, Dean. There’s no case. I got tired of you two idiots dancing around each other, so I booked you into the couples’ retreat.”

“I—you—” He turned on Cas. “Did you know about this?”

Cas looked confused and alarmed. “Know about what?”

“No case, man! He sent us here to-to-to make us do what we did!” He turned back to the phone. “You’re sick, Sammy! Sick, sick, twisted and sick! I mean, who does that?”

“You’re welcome,” Sam said quietly.

Dean caught Cas’s eye and his whole body went lax again. “Yeah. Thanks.” He hung up without another word and lunged forward to kiss his boyfriend.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is it with me and zombie dicks? I'm such a weirdo. Anyway, yay smut! Yay sappy endings! Yay comments from cuties! ♥


	9. I Dreamed of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has a one night stand and everything changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut, followed by feels, followed by smut with feels.  
> Based on prompts by **Mairisi** and **Willowtwist** , which will be explained at the end to avoid spoilers. Based on actual events*.

            Dean must have been pretty wasted because he didn’t remember exactly how he’d ended up in his apartment, macking on the hot piece of man ass who was currently exploring the furthest reaches of Dean’s mouth with his tongue. He had a vague memory of a call with Sam gone wrong and heading out to a bar to find someone, but the memories were indistinct. It was hard to care at the moment. The couch wasn’t the best for two grown men trying to get naked, though.

“You wanna head into the bedroom?”

“I’d love to go into the bedroom for head, Dean.”

That gravelly voice may as well have been a vibrating cock ring for the effect it had on Dean’s dick. _Fuck_.

“Sorry, what’s your name again?”

The guy smiled, eyes Dean _thought_ were blue—though it was hard to tell in the dim light from the foyer—crinkling at the corners.

“Just call me Cas.”

Dean heard a dim bell in his mind, telling him that wasn’t quite the guy’s name, but since they’d started kissing again, he wasn’t too worried about it. As the guy ground their jean-clad cocks together, he groaned and then forced himself to move away.

“Bedroom?”

“Fuck yes.”

They didn’t bother with all that movie scene kissing down the hallway business. They were practically running down the hall, undressing as they went. A third activity would have been too much. By the time they were both on their knees on the bed, only underwear separated them—and only Dean’s at that because Cas hadn’t been wearing any. Cas’s uncut cock stood there, out and proud and leaking onto Dean’s boxer briefs as they came together in another kiss.

“Fuck, you’re hot,” Dean whispered against his jawline. “You said something about head?”

“Lie down on your side, facing me.”

Dean did so and then Cas did the same, but turned so that they were both posed face-to-crotch. Cas didn’t give any warning before he took Dean in hand and started working him over with his mouth. Dean hurried to catch up, stroking and licking and sucking with all his best moves. Something niggled in the back of his mind, asking if he actually _had_ moves, but then Cas sank deeper onto his cock with his hot, wet mouth and Dean didn’t really care.

It was hard to say whether he enjoyed sucking or being sucked more, but Dean was willing to invest in further research. Sinking into Cas’s heat was one of the best feelings, ever, but the taste and smell and weight of his cock on Dean’s tongue was pretty high up there too.

Then Cas reached back to toy with his hole and Dean realized there was more he wanted than just a blow job and a sideways sixty-nine.

Reluctantly, he drew off of Cas’s erection. “Fuck me, Cas. Want you to fuck me.”

Cas suckled at him for another thirty seconds or so before slowly sliding off. His voice when he spoke was even deeper than before, courtesy of Dean’s dick in his throat, no doubt.

“Get up on all fours.”

“Lube and condoms are on the table.”

Dean didn’t hesitate after that. Once he was up on his hands and knees, Dean expected to hear the snick of the lube cap and to feel a cold slick finger probing at him. Instead what he felt were a pair of thumbs spreading his cheeks apart and then a warm, wet, thick tongue was sweeping across his hole and blowing his mind.

_Oh holy fuck._

Dean had heard about people being rimmed, of course, but he’d never wanted to try it. He was too much of a germaphobe to want to do it to anyone else and the idea of someone doing it to him just didn’t appeal. While he loved prostate play, loved having something hot and thick inside him, he’d never wanted a tongue on his hole.

Now he couldn’t imagine why he’d ever wanted anything else. It was almost like discovering he had another penis head on his backside. The feeling of Cas’s tongue swirling around his hole was almost the same as having that same tongue laving at the underside of his cock near the head. It made his thighs quiver and his balls draw tight and he was reasonably sure, if he really wanted to, he could come just from being rimmed.

“Fuck, Cas, more, oh my God, baby, fuck!”

Cas’s tongue went a little deeper and touched him even more intimately. Dean wanted to grind back against his mouth, but he didn’t. He loved feeling Cas’s stubble rasp against the insides of his ass cheeks and how his chin probed at his taint just so. Dean was so hard he was leaking and all he wanted was to live like this forever. He could feel himself opening up easily under Cas’s perfect attention and when the first finger slipped easily inside him, he wasn’t even surprised.

Another finger quickly followed the first and soon Dean’s hole was being scissored and stretched even as Cas’s tongue continued to work its filthy magic. A third finger joined the party and his prostate was tweaked. His hips jerked forward in an aborted attempt at orgasm.

“Holy fucking shit, Cas!”

“You like that?” Cas asked, drawing away and leaving Dean bereft and empty.

“Fuck yes.”

“Wait till I get my cock inside you, Dean. I promise you’ll like that even better.” So saying, Cas lurched forward and gave Dean’s hole a final lick, then bit and suckled at a piece of his ass cheek, no doubt leaving a mark—or at least trying. “Love the noises you make when you lose control, Dean. You’re amazing.”

This time, Dean _did_ hear the lube and then three slick fingers slipped into him smooth as butter. Cas briefly tested the stretch, but mostly seemed to just be lubing him up. More lube was spread over his rim and then Dean heard the condom wrapper. He craned his neck, but couldn’t quite see what Cas was doing.

That first press of Cas’s cock was a little frightening and Dean wasn’t sure why. He’d done this before... right? His brain was still foggy from alcohol and sex, so he wasn’t really sure. Once Cas slid inside, though, inch by hot glorious inch, Dean knew it wasn’t important. The only thing that mattered was this moment and the feeling of being so perfectly filled and so deeply, unquestionably _wanted_.

Cas pulled out with aching slowness and Dean shivered at the way it tingled his sensitized nerves. Then broad hands wrapped around his hips and he was yanked back onto that cock at speed and with force. _Fuck yes_. His dick jumped with glee and precum glistened at the tip when he looked down at it.

His hips were then tilted slightly as Cas pulled out and thrust in again, this time nailing a spot inside him that had him shaking and making involuntary noises at the intensity of the pleasure coursing through him. He wanted more of that. He rolled his hips forward and thrust them back, trying to get more of that cock and more quickly.

“See? I told you you’d like it,” Cas panted near his ear, biting the shell after he spoke.

Dean could hear his heavy breathing and feel the heat and moisture of it. The smell of cinnamon wafted into his nostrils and for some reason that was equally arousing. He moaned as Cas rocked in and out again. He was already close, but he wanted to hold on, so he didn’t touch himself, as much as he wanted to. God, it just felt so[ _DEAN_!]...felt so good and [ _DEEEEAAAAAN_!]...

Dean shook his head to clear it. He wasn’t hearing Sam’s voice. Sam lived across the country in[ _DEAN WAKE UP! COME ON, MAN!]_

“Dean, please!” Cas said, but Dean realized it hadn’t come from behind him.

“What the fuck?” he asked aloud.

“Shh, just concentrate on how good this feels, Dean,” Cas said, trying to nail his prostate again.

Then it felt like Dean was slapped, hard, across the face. He shimmied forward, off of and away from Cas. He spun around and realized the room looked... hazy. Not like he couldn’t see, just like it wasn’t all there or something. He rubbed his eyes and saw that Cas—or whatever that had been—was gone. All of a sudden his lack of memories from earlier in the evening was really worrying.

[ _DEAN JUST LISTEN TO ME AND COME BACK_ —]

“—man, just come back, okay?” Sam said.

Dean opened his eyes and saw Cas first, then Sam. He took in his surroundings as quickly as he could. They were all three fully dressed and in some sort of cave.

“Dean? Hey, hey, you awake?”

“Yeah, Sammy, let go. ‘M awake, ‘m awake.” He shoved ineffectually at his younger brother. He didn’t have much strength in his arms and there was a tube lying on the ground that seemed to have been in his arm at some point. “Djinn?”

“Yes. Your brother and I believe you’ve been under his influence for only a short time, but you would know better than us. Can you tell us what sort of dream you were in? That will give us a better idea of the time frame, unless you remember being captured.”

Dean felt his whole body go hot with the memory of just what the Djinn had been using to keep him under. He couldn’t come up with a lie fast enough, his brain shorting out at the realization that _anyone_ knew how he felt about Cas, even if it was just a Djinn they were about to gank into oblivion. Or maybe Sam and Cas already had ganked it?

“Dean?” Sam was giving him “Face of Brotherly Number Twenty-Seven” from his stockpile of expressions.

“What?” He knew he sounded defensive, but at least his brother and Cas wouldn’t know _why_.

Sam frowned. “Did you hear what Cas asked you?”

“Did you kill the Djinn?” he asked instead of responding to the question.

“We haven’t found it yet. That’s why we need to know how long you were under. The pattern seems to be that this one only comes back to feed every twenty-four hours. If it’s on the way back, all we have to do is lie in wait.”

Dean was coherent enough now to turn twist the truth enough to protect himself. “It was a one night stand. The dream. A couple hours, maybe. The beginning is kinda fuzzy, like it didn’t bother with a back story. Just made me think I’d gotten too wasted to remember.”

Cas frowned at him. “The Djinn—” He broke off with a brief glance at Sam, then his gaze bored into Dean’s again, searching. “Never mind.”

Dean frowned at him in confusion. He could tell that, for some reason, Cas didn’t believe his not-quite-lie. Sam seemed to have bought it, though, and hopefully that would be enough.

“If the Djinn won’t be back for more than a dozen hours, I suggest we return to the motel and you two get some rest. Dean needs to recover from the ordeal and you have run yourself ragged in the search, Sam.”

Without another word, Cas touched their foreheads and Dean felt the still-familiar swoop in his head and belly as they were transported instantly to their room.

“Man, I never thought I’d say I missed your wings, but I have.”

Cas gave him a small, pleased smile. Dean smiled back, but then his brain flashed back to the lust-filled smile from his Djinn dream and he felt the stir of arousal in his gut. He dropped his gaze and his smile and stalked toward the bathroom.

“Need a shower,” he grumbled, snatching up some clothes from his duffle. Ordinarily, he’d just walk out in his towel, but he wasn’t feeling being naked around Cas right now.

“Dean, wait—”

“Shower, Sam. We’ll talk after.”

He heard his brother say something to Cas about how it must have been some dream before he slammed the door. He leaned against it, knocking the back of his head on it for good measure. He couldn’t do this. He _couldn’t._ There were reasons why he’d never pursued anything with Cas. Lots of really, really good reasons that his mind had decided to fix in his Djinn dream and now he couldn’t stop thinking about Cas in ways he couldn’t have him.

The Cas in the dream wasn’t _his_ Cas, not really. Still, Dean thought he’d been a version of his Cas, if Cas—and Dean for that matter—had been given a normal human life to live from the jump, with no supernatural and no world-altering decisions to make. If Cas wasn’t an angel and Dean wasn’t a fuck up with all the baggage in the world on his back.

Fuck, though, the way he’d _tasted_. Thing about Djinn dreams. They were so vivid that they lingered. Even now he could remember the warmth of lying next to Carmen, the smell of the grass in his mom’s yard and the shine on Jess’s hair from his last run-in with one of these fuckers. How the hell was he supposed to get over _this_ one any time soon? When it was everything he’d wanted for so long?

Well. Almost.

“Yeah, okay, don’t even go down that road, Winchester,” Dean muttered to himself as he pushed away from the door and finally started the water.

He stripped down then, trying to forget what it had been like doing the same with Cas in another world. His dick, however, refused to let go of the memory. It sprang fully to life, aching with want for something that didn’t exist. What little blood was left in his brain supplied him with more ammo for the fire: the way Cas’s lips had felt under his own; the taste of his tongue; the rasp of his stubble.

Dean tested the water, forcing himself to resist stroking his erection until he was safely in the tub. The stream seemed warm enough, so he stepped in, pulling the curtain across. He dipped his head under the spray fora moment, trying to clear his head. Instead, his thoughts reminded him of how rimming had felt and a little shot of precum escaped his throbbing, untouched cock.

“Dammit.”

He swallowed hard, then took himself in a tight, unforgiving grip. Stroking his dick like he was mad at it—because he was—he let the memory-slash-fantasy spin out in his head. The feel of Cas’s tongue, the feel of Cas’s cock, the sounds they’d made together. The taste of Cas’s cock in his mouth.

“Fuck,” he breathed as more precum shot out to lu be his way. He let the water pound against his back as he jacked himself brutally.

This was not a time to linger over the process. This was a fast and dirty, get it out of your system quick wank to try and stop thinking about Cas like that. The memory of the things Cas had said, that cheeky, “I told you so” in particular, those were what finally pushed him over the edge. He came with a cry that was louder than he’d intended because his orgasm felt like it had been punched out of him—every bit as brutal as the strokes that had brought it into being.

He took a moment to breathe, water thrumming on his neck. Then he took care to wash away the evidence of his activities. He quickly scrubbed up with his bottle of body wash and rinsed off, working on auto-pilot. He was in no hurry to start thinking again. No hurry at all.

When he was dry and dressed again, he stepped back out into the room. Sam was nowhere to be seen. Cas was sitting on the bed, looking a little lost. Dean cleared his throat and looked away.

“Where’s Sam?”

“He went out for food. I would have offered to go, but I wanted a moment alone with you.”

For a moment, Dean’s heart tripped in his chest, rocked against his ribs. Then he realized this wasn’t a dream, and no way was Cas possibly going to confess that he also had feelings for Dean and could they go steady? Dean’s mouth twisted in disgust at himself.

“What’s up?” he forced himself to ask.

“Dean, five years ago, I could have believed your story. I could have believed that a Djinn offered you your heart’s desire and the best you could come up with was a one night stand. But I’ve been human since then. I’ve gotten to know you much better. And I don’t believe you.” His eyes softened with hurt and Dean glanced away. “Dean. Why are you lying to us?”

_Fuck._

Dean shrugged, trying to appear unconcerned and not give away how pumped with fear-born adrenaline he was. “I’m not lying, Cas.” He tossed his dirty clothes into the bag. “I was having a dream about screwing somebody I picked up in a bar. Simple as that.” It was all true except the last sentence, he supposed. There was nothing simple about it.

Cas squinted at him, obviously trying to find the lie he was sure was there. Dean stared back, impassive. Cas frowned. Dean blinked. Cas squinted harder and his mouth firmed into something more determined. Before Dean could hope to stop him or move out of the way, he reached out and grabbed Dean by the wrist. Cas’s eyes went wide and he dropped Dean’s hand before disappearing. Not before Dean had seen him turn bright red, though.

“Fucking perfect,” Dean whispered to the empty room.

Dean walked over to the the bed and flopped down, grabbing the remote from where he’d left it on the comforter. He skimmed channels for a few minutes before settling on an old Dukes of Hazzard rerun. Two brothers and a muscle car, plus a hot chick in short-shorts. Why couldn’t that be his life? Then he watched the Duke boys get pulled over from some bullshit and decided maybe he’d take what he had. He couldn’t have been watching more than a couple of minutes when he heard that old familiar whoosh he’d almost forgotten in the last couple of years.

“Cas, what the hell?” Sam asked as they landed.

“I thought it would be better if you both could eat sooner.”

Dean noticed Cas’s eyes were shifty and he wouldn’t quite look at him.

“Well, yeah, okay, fair point, but what about the car?”

“I transported it back here first. It’s parked outside.”

“Why—you know what? Never mind. You’re right. I’m starving.”

Cas and Sam exchanged a glance Dean didn’t understand, but Sam nodded and Cas seemed to relax.

“When you two are done making eyes at each other, can I get a burger? Drained by a Djinn, remember?” Dean snatched the burger Sam gave him, confused by the weird smirk his brother was wearing. “What?”

“Nothing, man. Eat your burger.” Sam took a bite of his own and waited for Dean to take a mouthful. “By the way, I’m booking my own room tonight.”

Dean frowned as he chewed. “Uh, okay. Any particular reason? Funds aren’t exactly great right now.”

Sam shrugged. “Need some time alone, that’s all. I’m sure Cas here won’t mind keeping you company.” Sam patted Cas’s shoulder.

Dean tried to ignore the weird look on Cas’s face. He looked... shy? Was that it? He was too busy with his burger and fries to spend too long worrying about it, though. Soon enough they were finished eating, but by then he’d more or less forgotten Cas’s weirdness.

“Damn, that hit the spot. Thanks, Sammy.”

“Sure thing. It was pretty good.” Sam yawned. “All right. I’m gonna head out. I’ll be back first thing in the morning and we’ll make a plan to gank us a Djinn. Later.”

Dean watched him go with a funny swooping feeling in his stomach not unlike when Cas teleported them around. He and Cas were alone again. The atmosphere felt charged. He took a deep breath and a sip of his soda.

“You don’t have to stay with me, Cas. I’m sure you’ve got better things to do than hang out with me.”

“No. Actually, I have nothing better to do than hang out with my best friend, Dean.”

Cas’s blue eyes were clear and bright. They weren’t lust-blown like in Dean’s fantasy, but they were every bit as gorgeous.

“Oh.” He sniffed and searched for something to say. “Um—”

“I saw your dream,” Cas said in a rush. “When I grabbed your wrist.”

Dean felt like he’d been dropped into an ice bath. “Oh. Oh God, Cas, it’s not—shit—I wasn’t—I didn’t—” Fuck, why couldn’t he form sentences? “It doesn’t have to change anything between us, man! I can ignore it, I swear! I can—”

A firm, warm finger landed on his lips, making further speech impossible. Blue eyes burned into him and made him go still.

“What if I want things to change, Dean?”

It was asked quietly, calmly, but underneath, Dean could tell from his expression that Cas was certain of his own answer—that he did want change—and afraid of Dean’s. Afraid that Dean would reject the idea outright.

“Cas, you’re an angel—”

“And?” Cas asked in his imperious “Do Not Fuck With An Angel of the Lord” voice. “Is being with a supernatural creature so beneath you?”

Dean was so stunned his mouth actually dropped open. “Are you serious right now? Cas, I meant, _you’re an angel_ and I’m just... Dean Winchester, eternal fuck up.”

If anything, Cas’s scowl grew a hundredfold in ferocity. “If you ever speak of yourself like that again, Dean Winchester I will smite you and bring you back over and over until you’ve learned your lesson. Do I make myself clear?”

Dean did not quite trust his voice, so he nodded, eyes wide.

“Dean, angel or not, I’ve been in love with you since the moment your soul touched my grace. I didn’t understand it until much later because angels aren’t supposed to feel such things. But I did and I do. And I want you, Dean. In any way you’ll have me.”

One second they were inches apart and the next, Cas’s tongue was inside his mouth and Dean didn’t even know how it had happened, just that he never, ever wanted it to stop.

“Glad Sam decided to book another room,” he whispered when they came up for air several minutes later.

“I asked him to.”

“You did?”

“I wanted to see if I could get you to make the sounds from your dream. I assumed your brother would not want to hear them.”

That was worthy of another kiss, to Dean’s way of thinking, so he dived right back in. Cas’s hands roamed all over him, which he loved and reciprocated as best he could, though he was honestly having trouble remembering how motor functions worked at the moment.

Then he felt a tickle on his neck and went perfectly still. He could feel one of Cas’s hands on his hip and the other clutching his shoulder, yet there was a distinct third sensation... and, yes, a fourth, one on either side of his neck. He broke the kiss to see what the fuck.

“Cas, what—” He stopped talking as his mouth caught up with his eyes. “Holy shit, Cas, I can see your wings, man!” His voice was reverent with awe. “I thought... I thought they lived on another plane of existence or whatever.”

Cas looked a little embarrassed. “They must be on the same plane as me during... mating rituals. This is their corporeal form, though in actuality they are much more—”

Dean cut him off with a quick kiss. “They’re awesome. Can we get naked now?”

Cas smiled. “Yes, Dean, we can get naked now.”

Pretty soon, they were recreating his dream fairly accurately, though Dean quickly realized that the reality was a thousand times better than the dream. He was loving kissing the real Cas so much he wasn’t even sure if he wanted to go any further yet. Then Cas’s wings started caressing him again and he decided maybe they would have more time for kissing after other activities were finished.

“Is this all right, Dean?” Cas asked as the tips of his wings gently stroked across Dean’s back. The wings themselves were sort of wrapped around the pair of them, enclosing them in a special space that was hushed and Cas-scented.

“It’s great, man. I like how that feels.” Dean shivered as they skittering down his spine. “That tickles, but I like it.” One feather brushed the crack of his ass and he made a distinctly yip-like noise in response. “Dude, warn a guy!”

The one thing Cas did not look was apologetic. Smug was more along the lines of how he looked.

“Would you like to recreate more of the dream now? I believe having your penis in my mouth would be most pleasurable.” He inclined his head. “And vice versa.”

Dean shivered, an effect of a mild contraction in his groin at Cas’s words and voice. “Yeah, that sounds good,” he whispered.

Unlike in the dream, Cas’s wings being present meant Dean had to lie on his back for the sixty-nine. Cas stood up beside the bed and Dean let his head hang off the side slightly, to give him a better angle. Back in reality now, he knew that he had zero existing moves, unless the ones from the dream counted. He hoped they did because he was flying mostly blind, having never been brave enough to be with a man prior to now. He was pretty sure that the hurried and incomplete handjobs he’d shared with that kid in Omaha when he was fifteen did _not_ count. He forced himself not to remember how that had ended via John Winchester.

“Dean, the process is relatively straightforward—”

“More like _gaily_ forward,” Dean muttered to himself, ignoring the fact that Cas was obviously reading his mind again.

“—and besides which, I have no prior experience myself.” Cas seemed to hesitate for a moment. “I’m given to understand, based on that long ago moment with the prostitute when we thought the world was ending, that mentioning absent fathers before coitus is frowned upon, but I must inform you that he was wrong. Your interlude with Noel wasn’t wrong, Dean.” He stroked over Dean’s body soothingly with his wings.

Dean felt a warmth flow through him, unlike anything he had previously experienced. It wasn’t coming from the touch of Cas’s wings—though that helped—but rather from his words. He’d heard the generalized idea that liking men as well as women wasn’t wrong, of course, but he’d never realized how much he needed to hear that his liking of men _specifically_ was not wrong. That he wasn’t dirty or bad for those feelings. Or the ones he had for Cas.

“Touch me, Cas. Please.” For once, he didn’t mind how broken and needy he sounded. Cas had seen him in hell and loved him anyway. What risk was there?

When Cas’s lips closed over him, it was nothing like the dream. It was like every ounce of joy he’d ever felt, concentrated together between his legs. Cas’s mouth was soft and warm, but oh so demanding. Cas might not have any experience, but his quest for Dean’s pleasure was relentless. Enthusiasm, Dean had always found, often trumped skill, and that was certainly the cas with Cas now.

Finally, it occurred to Dean that he was neglecting Cas’s dick, which was incredibly selfish. He tilted around until he could grab it and get it close to his mouth. The second he touched it, Cas let out a happy, rumbling sound that Dean could stand to hear a lot more of. When he gave the head a tentative lick, Cas gasped.

He’d thought it would be strange, but it wasn’t. He was touching Cas—tasting, smelling, seeing and hearing Cas—and beyond the first few foreign seconds, that was all he really thought about. He was more attuned to Cas’s sounds than anything else, and focused on getting the rhythm that drew out the best ones.

“Dean,” Cas pulled off to say. “ _Dean_ ,” he repeated more urgently when he didn’t get a response.

“Hm?” Dean pulled back long enough to ask, hand still working Cas over steadily.

Cas’s forehead landed on his hip. “Please, Dean, I need to stop or I’m... I’m going to... _Please_!”

Dean got the message and let go with some reluctance. Cas pulled away and bent over to kiss Dean. The angle was weird, but it didn’t feel any less good for that. Cas came up for air after a minute and gave Dean a searching look.

“Can we... proceed with events as they happened in the dream?”

Feel cocky now that his fellatio skills had rendered an angel barely coherently, Dean felt the need to tease. “You asking if you can fuck me, Cas?”

Cas looked surprised that Dean wasn’t posturing now. “Yes.”

“Yeah, Cas. I want that.” His shyness returned a bit, but he soldiered on. “And the, uh, rimming part too, if you’re cool with it.” He bit his lip as he waited for an answer.

“Of course.” A small half smile said Cas was definitely “cool with it.” “On all fours, please.”

Another minute and _oh_. _Oh, that felt good._ Much like the other things they had tried, rimming was different in reality from the dream, in that it was exponentially better in real life. Dean had never been touched the way Cas was touching him now. He should have felt vulnerable, exposed, but he didn’t. Instead, he felt... _worshiped_. He didn’t know why it seemed so much more intimate than the blowjob... or maybe he did. Cas was in places no one else had been. Much the way Cas had been inside his soul and his brain, he was now entering his body, with the same delicate, loving touch Dean had come to depend on.

It only took a few minutes before Dean realized and incredible truth—he was about to have an orgasm just from having a tongue stroking his hole. Part of him wanted to stop, save it for when Cas was inside him. A larger part needed for Cas to keep going, to take him apart just like this before he fucked Dean senseless. A gentle touch before the rougher one.

Cas took away Dean’s decision when he slid a finger in alongside his tongue and skimmed over Dean’s prostate with laser-like precision. Three or four strokes of that finger were all it took before Dean’s body was seizing up and all the pleasure it was possible to feel was concentrated in his groin for one brief shining moment before it pulsed out of him and splashed across the motel comforter.

Instead of lubing him up and prepping him some more like he had in the dream, Cas rolled Dean over and gathered him up in his arms and wings, cradling him to his chest. Dean distantly felt bad for not reciprocating, but he was too floaty and happy to care just then. Cas was holding him. Cas had just made him _come_. Cas... loved him? Feathers ghosted across his skin in a light caress and he shivered.

“Cas?” he finally managed after a minute. “We can keep going. I want you to come too. I can—”

Cas pressed a finger against Dean’s lips and pointed at his torso. Dean looked for a moment before he realized, Cas had several shiny, wet spots on his chest and stomach.

“You... just from...?” Dean’s eyes were wide as he asked.

“Your arousal was very... stimulating. I couldn’t help myself, once I realized you were about to have an orgasm.”

Dean wasn’t sure why that made a surge of affection fill his chest, but it did. He pulled Cas into a kiss, which Cas eagerly returned. He wasn’t quite ready to say exactly what was in his heart, but Cas had spilled his guts earlier, and it was only fair that Dean say _something_.

“You know this isn’t just sex for me... right?”

“I already told you my feelings, Dean. Knowing you as I do, I don’t believe you’d have engaged in sex with me if you did not return at least some of my affection.” His smile was small, but just visible.

Dean nodded, feeling the warmth of being understood for once. “Yeah. There’s definitely... affection.” He cleared his throat. “I know I should say the words, man, and I will, I promise, but—”

“Dean, there is no need. Haven’t you just told me anyway?” Cas ended the sentence with a gentle peck to Dean’s lips. “Just being able to be with you is enough.”

“So, we can be, like, a _thing_ now?” The idea made Dean excited and terrified.

“Only if you are ready for that, but I’d like it very much.”

Dean nodded, a slow smile spreading across his face. “Yeah, Cas. I think I’d like it too.” He rubbed the back of his head. “You know I’m gonna screw up sometimes, right?”

“I’d expect nothing less from either of us, frankly.” Cas was smiling again. His wings stroked up and down Dean’s back and sides.

“Hey, Cas?” Dean asked softly, as the feathers left tingles all over his skin. “You almost ready to go again?”

This time, there was nothing small about Cas’s smile. “I thought you’d never ask.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mairisi's prompt was Djinn/memory loss and Twist's was Wing!Kink. How'd I do, children?? I love you. ALL THE SCHMOOPS ♥
> 
> EDIT: Oops, I meant to say wing!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> *No, it isn't.


	10. If you could read my mind, love, what a tale my thoughts would tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt by eternal_song - "person is thinking about embarrassing shit and then thinks "if there's a mind reader in here, please cough" and then someone coughs. So yeah. One of this is a mind reader without much control, happens to accidentally read the other's very private thoughts, and panics because shit now his crush knows that he knows about whatever dirty thoughts were going through the other person's head."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, 5 months since I last posted one of these? I'm the worst. Life, or whatever, has been happening. It does that. Anyway, if you thought I'd forgotten you and your prompts, you were incorrect. I still intend on writing more of them, as it happens. Unfortunately, I am not the word-churning machine I was when I did the first tropes challenge. However, I intend to work on that in the coming months, so hopefully next time will happen sooner than 5 months, but as some of you who write know, saying that almost guarantees that that won't be the case, so maybe I should shut up...

The staff meeting had been going fairly smoothly for the most part. Around the halfway mark, though, Dean noticed people were starting to lose interest. He wrapped up his spiel on quarterly earnings and rushed ahead to the small little video the boss had wanted him to show.

 _This may be the single dumbest office video I’ve ever watched_ , he thought. And that was saying something. Office videos weren’t known for being riveting or intellectual, after all. _And I’d damn sure make a better cowboy than that assclown._ The guy had his jeans tucked into his boots, for fuck’s sake. Real cowboys wore their jeans over their boots so they didn’t get shit in their boots—literally and figuratively. _Plus my ass would look way better in those chaps_.

As the video wound down, Dean was mildly embarrassed by his train of thought, but he laughed at his own discomfort, since it wasn’t like anyone in here could read minds or anything. He frowned. Unless that was actually a thing. They did deal with some pretty weird sciencey shit in this company.

 _Uh, if there’s a mind reader who can hear me right now, cough so I know you’re there_. Dean was just starting to relax when he heard a timid cough. He couldn’t tell where it had come from. It was probably a coincidence anyway.

 _Okay, if you actually heard me thinking about chaps, cough twice._ This time there was no delay before someone let out two sharp coughs.

 _Fuck_. Another cough sounded, but this one sounded like it might have been hiding a laugh. Dean grimaced, but the video was ending, so he didn’t have time to worry about it.

~~~

Forty-five minutes later, Dean was finally back at his desk. He hadn’t had much time to dwell on his private embarrassment, given that he’d had to finish the meeting and answer questions. Still, now that he was back in his office alone, he had more than enough time to feel like an ass again.

He wanted to know who this crazy mind reader person was. It wasn’t as though they would be announcing his shame to the world—who would believe them?—but he didn’t like someone knowing something about him when he didn’t even know their name. He wondered if he could contact them again and get more answers.

_Uh, mind reader person? Can you still hear me? Maybe you could find some way to contact me?_

When nothing happened after nearly five full minutes, Dean sighed and went back to work. He didn’t know what he hoped to accomplish, anyway. He guessed it really didn’t matter. He’d already worked out that they couldn’t go telling anyone what they knew about him, right? He brought up a spreadsheet from his inbox and started crunching numbers.

He was just starting to get into the rhythm when a strange noise and a pop-up window brought him up short.

“We have an inner office messaging system? Since when?” he asked as he read the window title before looking at what it said.

**> from:mindreader74: yes, i can still hear you**

**> from:mindreader74: yes we do. for several years, at least.**

**from:d_winchester: holy... okay, this is freaky, you gotta know that.**

**> well, ordinarily, i don’t exactly go around advertising it**

**this is so weird. i mean, i don’t even know how much you heard or how embarrassed i should be at this point.**

**> i heard enough to tell you that you’re right: your ass would look way better in those chaps.**

That still didn’t tell Dean whether it was male or female, but at least he knew they had good taste. He smirked to himself as he typed.

**glad you agree. ;) might violate our sexual harassment guidelines for you to say so, though...**

**not that i care in the slightest, since the circumstances are a little, well... different.**

**so, who is this, anyway?**

Dean sat there for several minutes before he realized that the person was not going to respond. They hadn’t logged off, but they weren’t typing. He sighed and scrubbed over his face with one dry hand. He considered typing another reply, but figured he’d try the original way again instead.

 _It’s only fair. You know who_ I _am._

**> I’m sorry, but I can’t. I don’t know you, not really. And I can’t trust just anyone with this.**

**> Regardless of how hot their ass is.**

After that, they logged off and didn’t respond to further mental prodding, either. Dean gave up and went back to work.

~@~

The next morning, Dean hurried through his first few items of necessary business and then posed the question—via IM, since it seemed MindReader74 was logged in—that had been on his mind all night long.

**Dude (or dudette, but I call all genders Dude), how can you not trust me?**

**I mean, you can /literally/ read my mind.**

**> *sigh***

**> It doesn’t actually work like that.**

**> Just because I am able to pick up on some of your thoughts, particularly when they are addressed directly to me, that doesn’t mean I can scan your brain for any and all thoughts.**

**> The purity of your intentions is beyond the scope of my abilities, in other words**

**So... if I say/think something is good, you don’t know if I mean it’s actually good or if I’m being sarcastic?**

**> :) He can be taught**

“Winchester! Just the man I wanted to see.”

Mr. Adler was not who Dean wanted to see, but he didn’t have much choice.

“Listen, I’ve been thinking about that Wurther Project. I think you and Novak should team up on that. Go ahead and set that up, would you? Have a little powwow with him this morning, start brainstorming ideas, all right?”

Without waiting for a response, Adler was gone again.

**Shit, I gotta go. You probably knew that, though.**

Dean logged off without waiting for a reply. Sighing heavily, he steeled himself for calling Novak on the phone. He and Castiel Novak had gotten off on the wrong foot early on—namely because Dean had felt an instant and ridiculously strong attraction to Novak and, due to the fact he was dating a super jealous woman named Anna, had overcompensated by being a complete tool—and he’d never been able to get back on track.

“Accounts, this is Castiel. May I help you?”

“Uh, hey, Novak, this is Dean Winchester. Listen, um,” he cleared his throat, hoping he didn’t sound as stupid as he felt. “Adler wants us to work together on that new Wurther thing. He was hoping you’d be able to come by my office this morning and brainstorm with me?”

“Did he specifically say that I should come to _your_ office? Or did you just assume that _I_ would be the one to drop everything and come down to your office?”

Dean sighed. Obviously, things had not improved since the last time he’d spoken with Castiel Novak. He forced a friendly smile onto his face and into his voice.

“You know what? You’re right. I did sort of assume that, as the higher ranking person we would do this in my office, but there’s no reason at all why I can’t come down there. Let me know when a good time would be and I’ll head that way, all right?”

Novak gave a put upon sigh and said, “I should be able to finish with what I’m doing by the time you get down here.”

“Great. See you in a few.”

He kept the smile on until he hung up, then he collapsed back into his chair. It was going to be a long day. Even after he’d broken up with Anna, he’d acted weird around Castiel because he’d been a little leery of the company sexual harassment policy, so he’d managed to make things even worse. Now he knew the policy didn’t preclude dating between coworkers, but the damage had already been done. Novak was still hot as hell, but he hated Dean, and Dean had no idea how to fix it.

He forced himself to leave the office and head down to Novak’s. On the long walk to the elevator and then to Novak’s office, he convinced himself it would be fine. He was successful, handsome, nice, and charming. He could convince Castiel he wasn’t an arrogant, rude dick. He _could_. He wasn’t sure how, but he knew the skills were in his wheelhouse. Somewhere. Probably under a pile of self-loathing he’d forgotten to take out to the curb with the rest of the trash.

Who was he kidding? Novak was going to hate him forever.

~@~

Cas was tapping his foot and chewing his thumbnail, waiting for Winchester to get downstairs. He was nervous as hell. Would Dean be able to tell the difference in person between his usual gruff demeanor and his new demeanor? An even faker persona, necessitated by renewed crush feelings, brought on because he’d fucked up in the meeting and allowed his mind to go wandering into other people’s thoughts.

He’d been so careful all these years, but one boring meeting and he’d ruined the whole thing.

He really didn’t need to be in Dean Winchester’s thoughts. Hadn’t he found that out the hard way once already?

When Dean and Cas first met, a week or so after Dean joined the company, Cas had sensed Dean’s attraction for him and was overtly friendly (which was totally unlike him). Underneath that attraction had been Dean’s fear about his jealous girlfriend Anna, but Cas had noticed too late to keep from being hurt by Dean being a dick. But he _had_ noticed and his rude return fire to Dean had been more a product of keeping up appearances than any real vitriol on his part. He actually liked Dean and understood his hesitancy. However, since he didn’t have any reason to know Dean wasn’t actually a dick (that anyone knew of), he pretended to hate him.

Cas also started doing his best not to read Dean’s mind after he’d picked up the Anna breakup, but failed to pick up Dean’s freak out over the sex harassment policy—and got burned again. From then on he’d stopped allowing other people’s thoughts in during work hours, unless he needed to in order to help himself with work. Then he’d foolishly let his guard down during that meeting and been charmed all over again by Dean’s inner monologue. He’d secretly liked him the whole time, just because he knew Dean was really a nice guy and he’d seen him with other people. Still, he’d kept up the pretense because who was he kidding? Dean would find out about his abilities and hate him, right?

So he’d successfully kept Dean at bay, until now. Of course, now it seemed maybe Dean would be accepting of his gifts, but he wasn’t sure, and so he’d stretched the truth a bit about how far his abilities reached. He _could_ detect intentions, at least in some people, though not with 100% accuracy. He sighed as he heard the knock at the door. He supposed he’d just have to play it by ear.

~@~

Dean took a deep breath and knocked on Novak’s door. The gruff “Come in!” wasn’t exactly welcoming, but Dean hadn’t exactly expected it to be, either.

“Hey, Novak. Are you finished up? I can wait, if I need to.” _Please just stop hating me long enough to do this project. I wish I had the balls to call you Cas. It’s a great name._

Novak blinked at him, looking surprised. “I’m finished. Have a seat.” Novak gestured toward the chairs in front of his desk.

“Cool. So, um, I don’t know how much you know about the Wurther Project, Nov—”

“Call me Cas.” The words were harshly spoken and it looked like Novak had surprised himself by speaking. His tone was softer when he spoke again. “Um, please, call me Cas. We’re going to be working closely together, so we should probably be less formal.”

“Uh, sure thing, Cas. So, like I said, I don’t know how much you know about the Wurther Project?” _How are your eyes that blue?_

“Dean, just tell me what our goal is.” Cas snapped it out like a command. He looked flustered for some reason.

 _Fuck, it’s kinda hot when you bark orders like that. I am so screwed._ Dean had a sudden realization—his thoughts were no longer just his own, if they ever had been. _Hey, mindreader74, you out there? Don’t you_ dare _tell Novak—Cas—I think he’s hot. Last thing I need is him mocking me._

Cas was staring at Dean now, blue eyes wide with something Dean couldn’t name, but it looked like shock and something else. Shit, had he said any of that hot stuff out loud?

“Dean, I think... perhaps we should go to lunch before we try to work on this project.” At Dean’s confused look, Cas held up a hand. “I know you and I got off on the wrong foot. A couple of times. And I really think it would be best to start over and clear the air before we try to work together. Does that sound acceptable?” When Dean continued to sit there in stunned silence, Cas added, “We can tell Adler it was a working lunch, that we were ‘forming an action plan’ or similar nonsense.”

Cas’ words finally penetrated into Dean’s brain. “Uh. Yeah, let’s... lunch would be great. Um. It’s a little early, so maybe, I’ll go finish up a few things in my office and... if that’s... um.”

Then Cas shocked the absolute shit out of Dean by smiling at him. “Yes, Dean. Please go back to your office and finish what you need to. I’ll meet you there at, say, eleven fifteen?”

“Yeah. That’s good. Um. Thanks.”

Dean smiled back and then nearly tripped over his own feet exiting the office. He wasn’t entirely sure how he managed to make it back to his own, but the next thing he knew he was sitting at his desk. He couldn’t concentrate on work. Novak— _Cas_ —not only wanted to start over but had _smiled_ at Dean. With his actual mouth. A mouth which was unfairly sexy, if Dean was listing attributes. He barely registered what was happening when he heard the messaging system ping. He glanced over in a daze to realize he had a message.

**> Mindreader74: I won’t tell him. But you should. **

Mindreader logged off before Dean could answer.

~@~

Cas was sweating bullets by the time he got upstairs. He shook himself slightly before knocking on the doorframe and stepping over the threshold into Dean’s office.

“Ready to go?”

Dean nodded and stood, grabbing his keys from the desk. Cas tried not to focus on how the cut of his suit accented his body. He tried not to be overwhelmed by those clear green eyes. And he did his best not to listen to the nervous thoughts pouring off Dean in waves.

“So, anywhere in particular you wanna go? I’m a burger and pie diner kind of guy, but we can go wherever you want.”

“I actually love burgers. I don’t eat them often because I tend to overindulge, but they are my favorite food.”

Dean’s smile was a kind of magic. “Yeah? Well, you’re in luck because I know the place that’s got the best bacon cheeseburger in the whole state. Their pie isn’t the best, but maybe we can swing by that place some other time.” Dean’s smile faltered and it was like the sun ducking behind a cloud without warning. It left Cas feeling chilled. “I mean, if you wanted. I know you don’t, uh, like me much.”

Cas gave what he hoped was a friendly—and not dopey—smile. “That’s what this is about, though. Starting over from scratch.”

Dean’s smile returned and it held all the way to the restaurant. It was surprisingly easy to make conversation with Dean, and Cas was relieved. He didn’t even have to worry about not listening Dean’s thoughts because Dean seemed to be too focused on their talk to have much of an inner monologue.

Soon they were seated at their table, with glasses of ice water to occupy their nervous hands and mouths. They didn’t have an easy time making eye contact, so the awkwardness had ratcheted up about twelve notches once they sat down. Cas was just about to say something when Dean beat him to it.

“I had a jealous girlfriend.” Dean followed the sentence with a long gulp of water.

Cas just looked at him, waiting for more.

“When we met. I... well, honestly, I thought you were pretty hot, but my girlfriend was super possessive and shutting down potential flirtations was my default setting back then. So I was a dick. I’m sorry.”

Cas stared at Dean for a long moment, then dropped his gaze and his shoulders. “I don’t hate you, you know. I never did.” His voice was soft, but he could tell when he risked a brief glance back up that Dean had heard. “Dean, I’m—”

“All right, what can I get you boys to eat?”

Cas tamped down his irrational desire to jab his fork into the waitress and did his best to smile at Dean. “You go first.”

“Uh, the bacon cheeseburger. Sweet potato fries. And a coffee, please.”

“And for you?”

“I’ll have the same.”

“Okay, then! Be right back with your coffees.”

She had barely left the table before Dean asked, “You’re what?”

“I’m sorry you thought I hated you,” Cas stalled. Then he squared his shoulders and looked Dean straight in the eye. “I’m the one you’ve been messaging with. The one from the meeting. The one who can... you know.”

Dean looked confused for a moment. Then he went pale. His mouth and eyes opened and closed rapidly for a few seconds. Then he dropped his head forward into his hands and rubbed it with his fingers. He spoke next without lifting it, so his voice was muffled.

“You’ve been reading my thoughts this whole time?”

“No! No, it wasn’t like that, I swear. I just....” He blew out a harsh breath. “Well, the first time we met, I was incredibly attracted to you. I let my guard down more than normal and I could tell you felt similarly about me. Unfortunately, I was too distracted to also pick up on your fears about your girlfriend right away. So, in a move totally out of character for me, I went out on a limb and was borderline flirtatious with you. It backfired spectacularly, as you remember.”

Dean flinched, squeezing his eyes shut and turning his head slightly away. “Yeah, like I said, I was a dick. I’m sorry.”

“Yes, well, apology accepted and I hope you’ll accept mine. I had no non-supernatural way to know that you’d reacted as you had for a valid reason, so I went with the expected response and was a dick in return. And then—”

“Then I was a dick again a few weeks later, after she and I broke up. Because I was scared of losing my job. I’m guessing you’d picked up on the former, but not the latter.”

“You’re handling this very well. Or maybe you’re going to blow up later.”

Dean laughed. “No, Cas, I’m not going to blow up. It’s weird, yeah, and I wish you’d let on sooner, but... I get it. That can’t be an easy thing to live with. I know how people are. I mean, shit, you were nice to me and I was an asshole, how were you going to tell me you could—” Dean interrupted himself with a cough.

“Here you go, two coffees.” The waitress also set down a bowl of creamers and two spoons. “Food’ll be out shortly. Anything else I can get you right now?” They shook their heads. “All right then. Enjoy.”

“I want you to know, I make an effort to shut it off. I mean... I can’t, not completely, but I can shove it to the back of my mind and ignore it, for the most part, and I try to. It’s only when I’m under extreme emotions or stress that it usually gets the better of me.” Cas coughed and smirked. “Or when people are thinking really loud thoughts during very boring meetings.”

Dean blushed and busied himself with his coffee. “Shut up.” There was no heat behind it.

“Do you think... would you like to go out with me sometime?” His heart was thumping so hard he thought his ribs might break, but Cas knew he had to ask. To finally do something about this stupid crush he’d had for all this time.

“Is tonight sometime? Because Tonight is good for me.” Dean’s gaze was earnest and shy and excited all at once.

“Sometime can be tonight, yes,” Cas said smiling.

Back at work, Cas had a hard time concentrating on the Wurther Project, but Dean couldn’t complain, since he kept getting distracted himself. Cas had never spent so much staring into another person’s eyes. Dean would occasionally think something about Cas being attractive and immediately blush, as he realized Cas could probably pick up on it. Cas just kept smiling at him, not in the least feeling smug because he was having similar thoughts about Dean. “I was just thinking the same about you, Dean,” was his most common response.

They’d been sitting in Dean’s office for an hour or so when Adler called. Dean put him on speaker, letting him know he and Cas were still working together. Adler made them wait while he chastised someone in his office—without putting them on hold, so they heard the whole thing—and then he explained why he was calling.

“I’m actually leaving for the day and I won’t be back until next week. Just wanted to let you know I’ll still expect those reports on my desk first thing Monday. Oh, and we’ve decided to scrap the Wurther Project, so don’t worry about that after all. But don’t forget those reports!”

With that he was gone.

Dean stared at Cas and Cas stared back.

“We could go out right now,” Dean said.

“Now is good.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh and hey I love you. ♥♥♥♥♥


	11. Pie and Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on prompt by **Mahbbys** : Dean and Cas both reach for the last pie in the grocery store at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have had this partly written for a while and then I wrote another thing and realized one could complete the other rather nicely, so here we have it. A meet cute and some smut. Your favorite, no? I spoil you, but you're worth it.

The instant Dean’s fingers latched onto the last pie on the display case, a second set of fingers grabbed the other side.

Before looking up, Dean closed his eyes and let out a harsh breath. Then he looked as far as the large hand with its broad, tan fingers, a thick silver watch at the wrist. A man, then, probably.

“Dude,” Dean said without looking up. “Look, it’s been an incredibly shitty day.” He raised his gaze then, to meet the other man’s startlingly blue one. “I will give you money, if you will just let me have this pie without a fight.”

It wasn’t one word of a lie. He’d had a small fight with Sam. He’d had a huge fight with Dad. He’d almost gotten fired—and still might. To top it all, his on-again, off-again relationship was off for good this time—because no one calls someone that if they plan to ever have sex with them again in the future.

So now, here he was, locked in some sort of staring contest with a guy with gorgeous blue eyes, having to beg and bribe for pie because it was the only thing he could think of that might improve his day. Whiskey might have made him feel a little better, but he wasn’t sure he’d have been able to stop at one tonight. It had been that kind of day.

The blue-eyed man licked his lips and Dean tracked the movement with some interest. So, all right, there might be other things that would improve his mood, but he had been too tired to head to the bar for a hook up—not to mention the ease of obtaining whiskey there would have spelled trouble.

“Dinner.”

Dean had been staring so intently at the lips that when words came out of them, it took him a moment to process that was what had happened. His gaze jumped up to the man’s eyes again.

“Sorry?”

“I don’t want money, but I’ll let you buy me dinner.”

Dean was completely taken aback.

“You... want me to take you out to dinner? In exchange for letting me have the pie?”

“Yes.”

“That’s... weird, right?” _Is it weird how much I wanna say yes?_

“Perhaps. However, I’m single primarily because I have trouble meeting people. Today, I met you. So I am asking you to take me to dinner.” The man straightened himself. “If it’s too _weird_ , then you’re free to say no. I won’t hold the pie hostage.”

As if to back up his words, the man let go of the pie and took a step back.

“No, it’s... it’s not that weird. I’m just. Um. Let’s go to dinner, man. I’m Dean, by the way.”  
Blue eyes crinkled at the corners as the man smiled. “Castiel.” He held out his hand and Dean shook it.

They stood in silence for another minute, as Dean struggled to get his brain working again.

Castiel frowned finally. “You should buy your pie. Shall I wait for you outside?”

That snapped Dean back into himself and he managed a smile. “Nah. Come through the checkout line with me. We should start getting to know each other, right?”

“Yes, I suppose we should.”

“Any idea where you’d like to go for dinner? Or is it my choice?”

Castiel looked around idly as they walked to the check out. “I do know of somewhere, actually. And to be honest, they have better pie than what you’re buying there, but I don’t know how you feel about burgers. It’s not very upscale, I’m afraid.”

Dean had to laugh. “Dude, I’m afraid _I’m_ not very upscale, either.”  
Castiel smiled, wide and bright. “Neither am I, Dean.”

Within the hour, Dean’s day and his mood had improved by leaps and bounds. Castiel was funny, smart, hot as fuck, and for some reason thought Dean was fascinating and hilarious. They turned out to have a lot in common. Despite the fact that Cas talked like a textbook and dressed like middle management, he was actually not remotely snobbish or prissy, like Dean had at first worried he might be.

By the time dinner was winding down—and Dean was halfway through a glorious piece of cherry pie that was indeed better than anything he’d ever found in a grocery store—Dean was more than a little taken with Castiel. A lesser man might have said smitten, but Dean had standards.

“I hope you won’t think me too forward, but—”

Dean’s snort interrupted. “Castiel. Cas. You traded pie for a date. I think we passed forward a couple hours ago.”

Cas smiled sheepishly. “True. Still. Would you like to come back to my place for a drink?”

“Just a drink?” Dean asked, lowering his voice and leaning close with a suggestive smirk.

“If you like. But I was thinking after the drink we could have sex.”

Dean didn’t seriously consider shouting “Check!” like they did in romcoms. At least, not for longer than twelve seconds or so. But he did get the check as quickly as he could and get directions for Cas’s apartment as they walked drove back to the grocery store lot for Cas to retrieve his car.

~@~

What a perfect asshole, Cas thought.

Castiel knew that many—primarily those with plentiful orifice options, but not solely them—thought of the ass with negative connotations and unsavory associations. What Cas knew, however was that, with proper attention and care, that tightly clenched hole would relax and open for him.

He knew that if he was careful, and patient, and took the right steps, that opening would allow him inside—welcome him inside—and bring him great joy.

He suspected the man to whom this particular ass was attached would be the same.

After spending a rather incredible evening with the man, Castiel felt like he’d gotten to know Dean fairly well, but he definitely wanted to know more. He wanted to know everything. He could tell Dean was holding parts of himself back and Cas didn’t care for it. He wished he was as well versed in the steps to opening Dean as he was to opening Dean's ass.

"Cas, that's—" He gasped then moaned and pressed backward, as Cas licked a stripe from taint to tailbone. "Fuck, that's so good."

Castiel hummed and licked little circles around Dean's rim. The little whimpers Dean was making were like the world's sexiest symphony. He swirled and swiped his tongue in all the ways he knew to make a person weak, and he felt Dean relaxing as a reward for his diligence. The sounds grew more frequent, more desperate, and Cas knew Dean was probably ready for a finger.

Cas wasn't quite ready to stop licking yet, though. If he could, he'd make Dean beg.

It wasn't about control at all. Not with Dean. With Dean, Cas just wanted to know Dean was as crazy with wanting Castiel as Cas himself was with wanting Dean—even if he had to cheat a little bit to make that happen.

"Fuck, yeah. Just like—God, yeah—so good, Cas. So—unnnnnnhhhh, _fuck_!" Dean writhed as he rambled, words tumbling from him in a constant, random stream. "Please. Oh, fuck, _please_. Need—fuck! _Caaaasss_..."

He didn't say what the “please” meant, but Cas could guess. Still, it wasn't exactly begging. Not yet. Castiel knew his tongue could do more. He lapped at Dean greedily, then backed off slightly, making the strokes of his tongue barely-there caresses that soon had Dean keening.

" _Pleeeeaassse_ , Cas. I can't! I need... oh, fuck, I need... Your tongue is so... Mmmmm. Please! Fuck, please, can't take it. Need something inside, Cas. Need you to open me up and fuck me." He gasped again as Cas gave a particularly skilled flick of his tongue. "Fuck, might not even need to—ah, fuck!—prep me at this point. You could probably—fuck!—slip right in...."

Now _that_ was more like it. Castiel finally relented. He slicked his fingers and then his aching, neglected cock. He tested Dean's theory by slipping first one, then two, then finally three fingers inside Dean's hole with no resistance whatsoever.

"Ready?" He asked, voice far needier and shaken than he'd intended.

"Yes. Please, yes. Fuck my ass. Want it so bad. Fucking need it-"

Halfway through the thought, Cas slipped the head of his dick inside and Dean's words became a moan in stereo. Castiel didn't know who was the loudest as he pressed further in, Dean opening to pull him inside, then closing around him as if never intending to let him go.

"Oh, fuck. Feels so fucking good."

Dean didn't even sound like himself. His voice was at least an octave higher, maybe two, and softer by far. Cas had never heard anything more beautiful, he thought, than Dean in the grip of want. He couldn't wait to hear him come, hard and fast and on Cas's cock.

"So fucking good," Cas agreed.

And they were only getting started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoil me with extra loves. ♥♥♥


	12. Exes and Ohs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt from **Recklesss_princesss/ProfoundBoning** \- "person a: my ex is here please be my fake significant other and person b: hey I'm a good friend I can do that except well I'm in love with you but you're my best friend so I'll keep quiet" and laY ON THE ANGST before the happiest fluffiest of endings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dude, laying on the angst before the fluffiest of happy endings is what I _DO_. Well, occasionally with much smut in the middle. Anyway, here's the first installment of your prompt and I hope you like what I've done with it.

“Oh, shit.”

Dean never would have expected those two words to change his life so completely, but he was about to learn just how much power was in that simple phrase.

“What? What’s wrong?”

Cas was pale and his expression said he wasn’t sure whether crying or vomiting was next on his to do list. The gaze that met Dean’s was sorrowful and a little bit scared.

“Crowley’s here.”

“Who—wait. The douchenozzle that broke your heart and stole all your money?”

Cas’s terse nod told Dean all he needed to know about whether Cas was over it yet.

“So what’s the play here? You want me to punch him in the face? You wanna punch him in the face? I mean, I know you got your money back, but....”

“No, I don’t want... I just don’t want him to know that I still don’t have anyone else in my life. I don’t want him to know he had that much of an effect on me.”

Dean didn’t know what made him do it. It could have been sheer instinct because he saw the man Cas had been staring at turning their direction. It might have been an overwhelming desire to rescue his friend from further humiliation at the hands of his asshole ex-boyfriend. Or it might have been the years of unrequited pining shouting “This is your chance, stupid!” in the back of his head.

Whatever the cause, Dean slung an arm around Cas’s shoulders and leaned close. Then he smiled what he hoped was adoringly and said, “Why would he, when you’ve got a boyfriend like me, Cupcake?” He rounded out his idiotic sales pitch with a soft boop on a startled-looking Cas’s nose.

“I—what?”

From the corner of his eye, Dean saw Crowley moving closer. He dipped his head to whisper in Cas’s ear. “Duh. I’m your new pretend boyfriend. Now go with it. Crowley’s coming this way.” He kissed Cas’s cheek as he pulled back, for good measure—and just because he’d wanted to do it for going on three years now.

“Dean, you know I am not overly fond of public displays of affection.” The fake rebuke was gentle and paired with an soft smile.

It was also timed perfectly with Crowley’s arrival.

“Hello, pet. Good to see you haven’t changed much.”

After hearing his nauseating British accent, Dean wanted to go back to the punching Crowley in the face plan. It had been a solid plan with a lot to recommend it, in his opinion.

Cas looked at him slowly, as if having trouble tearing his gaze away from Dean, which Dean thought was a nice touch.

“Oh! Crowley. I didn’t know you’d gotten out.”

“Who’s this? Out of where?” Dean asked, feigning innocence.

“Oh, sorry, Dean. I suppose I’ve never mentioned Crowley to you. He’s been in jail for theft. We, um, well, I’m afraid he’s my ex.” Cas turned and took Dean’s face in his hands. “Please don’t be angry with me for not telling you about him. It just seemed so insignificant.”

Dean smiled and kissed Cas’s forehead. “Pumpkin, don’t be silly. I couldn’t be mad at you. Besides, if you say it’s unimportant, I believe you.” He spoke to Crowley without looking at him. “Nice to meet you, Crawley. Unfortunately, we were just about to head out.”

Crowley’s eyes narrowed at the bungling of his name, but he didn’t even bother responding to Dean at all. “Castiel, darling, why don’t we have lunch? Catch up. I’ve moved back into the area.” He stepped closer and tried to reach for Cas’s hand, but found it was being held in Dean’s already. “You know, I really did have feelings for you. Jail didn’t change that.”

Dean enjoyed the fury that crossed Crowley’s face when Cas laughed.

“Oh, Fergie, sweetheart, I’m sorry, but I’m with Dean now. I couldn’t possibly. Are you ready to go, darling?” He turned beseeching blue eyes to Dean.

“Of course, babe. Whenever you want.”

“Well, as I say, I’m sticking around, Cas. I’ll be in touch.” He gave Dean an insincere smile that was mostly a grimace of distaste. “Perhaps we can all do lunch sometime.”

Dean nuzzled Cas’s ear, ignoring Crowley all together and murmuring—just loud enough for the other man to hear—”How about I do _you_ , Cupcake? Hm? You ready to get out of here?”

“Yes, please,” Cas answered, believably breathless.

Dean was impressed—and also jealous that Cas had to fake his reactions when Dean’s were all too real. He wanted nothing more than to take Cas back to his place for... well, honestly, for anything at all, be it cuddles, making out or hardcore sex. Shit, even holding hands would be better than watching him from afar. He didn’t know if he just wasn’t Cas’s type or if it was all because of this asswipe Crowley, but Cas had never so much as looked in his direction. He’d gently rebuffed all of Dean’s early advances and finally Dean had given up.

“He’s gone,” Cas murmured.

“Hm?” Dean asked, barely aware of anything except the exquisite smell of the skin behind Cas’s ear.

Cas tapped him on the chest. “Dean. Crowley is gone. You can let go.”

Dean leaped back immediately. “Right. Just wanted to be thorough.” He cleared his throat. “You wanna stay or head out?” He tried to remember how to breathe—and act—normally. “Offer to take you back to my place still stands,” he said with a wink, hoping it sounded more like a joke than it actually was.

Thankfully, Cas laughed. “As tempting as that offer is, I’m sure Lisa wouldn’t approve.”

Oh, right. Cas didn’t know yet that Lisa had dumped him. The fact he’d forgotten to mention it sort of proved her point about his not being invested, he supposed. He hadn’t meant to use her. He’d really intended to try and give it a real shot, get over Cas. Hadn’t really worked, though.

He put on a smile he didn’t really feel. “Lucky for you, then, that she dumped my ass yesterday.”

Cas immediately looked contrite. “Dean! Why didn’t you say something? You didn’t have to bring me here tonight! We could’ve done something else.”

“Like what? Sit at my apartment and drink?”

“Isn’t that what you usually do after a break up?”

Dean glared at him. “Isn’t shutting your face a thing you should do?”

“And here I thought you wanted to take me back to your apartment and have your filthy way with me.” Cas grinned. “I’m getting very mixed signals, Dean.”

“Oh, now I’m filthy? You’re a real charmer, Cas. No sex for you, buddy.”

At Cas’s laugh, Dean’s serious face cracked and he laughed too. Then they both sighed at the same time.

“We’re a pair, aren’t we?” Cas asked. “I’ve been relationship-free for years because of some asshole, and you’ve been in a series of relationships that all went south before they ever really got going because... well, I don’t know why. You’re a great guy. People are idiots.”

 _Because I’m in love with my best friend and everyone can see it except you_ , Dean thought but did not say.

“Lisa isn’t an idiot. She could just tell that it wasn’t working. She knew my heart wasn’t really in it.”

Cas’s grin came back. “Or maybe _you’re_ the asshole in your scenario.”

“Ouch! Seriously, no sex for you, ya dick!”

Cas got a gleam in his eye that Dean didn’t like. “Ooh, or maybe you’re bad in bed and that’s why they all dump you!”

“You—I don’t—what? You come back to my place and you can see how bad I am, how’s that?” Dean huffed. “Bad in bed. Man, I should punch you in the face for that.” Dean had a sudden, irrational worry that Cas was right. Then he remembered that sex was how all of his relationships started, and felt better. “Pfft, people have sex with me and immediately think they’re in love with me, that’s how I am in bed. What’s with you, anyway? You’re in a mood.”

“I suppose I’m just feeling giddy from somewhat winning against Crowley tonight.” His face grew serious again. “Thank you for that, by the way. I know you’re usually not very comfortable with people knowing you’re bi, so it means a lot that you were willing to touch me in a crowd, just for appearances.”

Truthfully, Dean had no issues at all with people seeing him be affectionate with other men. It was just an excuse he’d used to explain why he didn’t want to be affectionate with his boyfriends. In actuality, he just wasn’t into them enough to want the touch.

“Hey, what are best friends for, huh?”

Cas smiled. “I don’t want to stay here any longer, but I’m not ready to go home. Could we really go back to your place? Maybe have a drink?”

“Uh, have we met? Since when you think you gotta ask? Come on, let’s get outta here.”

Dean couldn’t put his finger on it, but Cas was different on the ride to his apartment. Really, since before that, he thought. Asking to come back to Dean’s place was out of character. Normally, one of them would just say, “Let’s go to your apartment” or “We’re going to my place” or something like that. Apparently getting the better of Crowley had done something to Cas. Dean only hoped it was a good thing.

“I’m just going to step to the restroom,” Cas said when they walked inside.

“I’ll grab us something to drink. You want beer or something harder?”

“I think... I think I’d like to try Tequila, if you still have any.”

Dean was shocked. He’d been trying to get Cas to do shots for years.

“You serious?”

“As a myocardial infarction.”

Dean snorted and shook his head, walking toward the kitchen. He was pretty sure there was an unopened bottle of Patron in the cupboard behind the more often used liquors. It took him a minute, but he finally found it. Finding shot glasses proved slightly harder, but he managed after only a few minutes.

It had only just occurred to him to wonder where Cas was when the man himself walked into the kitchen right as Dean was turning toward the door and scared the living shit out of him.

Over the thunderous roar of his heartbeat, Dean said, “The fuck, dude. You a fucking ninja now?”

Since being startled gave him an excuse to stare, Dean gave Cas a thorough once over. The man was beautiful, head to toe. As they always did, Dean’s fingers itched to touch. Now that he’d actually _gotten_ to touch a little bit, it was even worse than usual. Then, his eyes trained to know Cas’s every physical detail, Dean noticed an anomaly.

“Dude, what’s up with your hair?”

Cas’s eyes went wide and he reached up to pat it, obviously embarrassed. “Nothing. I was hot, so I ran wet hands through it to try and cool down.”

Dean’s eyes narrowed. “Why’s it all... laying down like that, though?”

“It’s not. I just... the water is probably weighing it down.” Cas sounded defensive.

It was beyond obvious to Dean that Cas had tried to “fix” his hair, and make it lie flat. Dean allowed himself a brief glimmer of hope that Cas had done it for him. Then realization dawned and he felt a little sick, more than in the mood for a shot or six.

“Dude, did that asshat make you feel self-conscious about how you look?” He poured them each a shot and handed Cas one, clinking them together before downing his own. “That’s ridiculous. Your hair looks fine the way it normally is. Great even.” Suddenly nervous that he’d give himself away, he said, “I know chicks dig the tousled look, and so do guys. I mean, I know chicks do, so I assume dudes do.” _I know I fucking do._

“He didn’t make me feel self-conscious about my looks, Dean. If anything, seeing him tonight. Getting the better of him. That made me feel a thousand times better.”

Cas downed his shot, barely flinching—much to Dean’s surprise.

“I realized I’ve let him dictate my life for far too long.” He held out his shot glass and waited until Dean filled it. “What he did to me was awful, but—” He downed his second shot. “—I’ve let him control my life and that’s just as awful.” He held out his glass again.

“Whoa, take it easy. You’re not used to this stuff. Might wanna pace yourself. I haven’t even had my second one yet.”

Cas glared. “So hurry up and drink it.” He slapped his glass down in front of Dean. “Another.”

Before Dean could decide Cas was becoming an angry drunk—when he didn’t even seem to be drunk yet—Cas’s face cleared.

“I’ve realized that I haven’t been allowing myself to move on. I haven’t let myself live and do the things I want to do.” He took the third shot when Dean handed it to him and stared at it for a moment. “After he brought so much unhappiness into my life, I should have been out chasing happiness. Not running away from it, which is what I’ve done instead.” He drank the third shot down. “I’ve wasted too much time. I only hope it isn’t too late.”

“Too late for wha—”

The question was interrupted by a pounding on the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's snuggle up in the comments section and spoon like we're Destiel. ♥♥


	13. X's & O's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel shows up and that leaves no room for Cas on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure this is going exactly where you hoped, RP/PB... but I'm trying. You know these boys. They wanna just always wanna get to the good stuff. To paraphrase Chuck: Slow burn angst is hard.

Cas was going to strangle Gabriel. He’d finally decided to give things a try with Dean and Gabe had to go and choose that very night to get drunk and take cabs all over the city looking for Cas.

“Gabriel, I’m sure it’s not as bad as all that. You know you and Kali haven’t exactly been known for staying together consistently—”

“Not helping, lil bro! Not helping!” The words were accompanied by a pointing finger and whiskey breath. “This time’s different. She’s... I don’t even think she’s mad. She didn’t even yell at me.” He dropped his face into his hands.

Dean tried to help. “Isn’t that a good thing?”

Gabriel’s head flew up and he looked at Dean like he’d lost his mind. “If she’s not yelling, there’s no _passion,_ man!” He turned baleful eyes to Cas once more. “It’s easy for you. You gave up on love after that dick hurt you, so you never really fell for anybody who was perfect and awesome and made your whole soul light up like a candle.”

Cas flinched at his brother’s words, even though he knew Gabriel didn’t mean anything cruel by them. Gabe had no idea how Cas felt about Dean, after all. How could he? Cas had rarely—prior to this evening—even admitted it to himself.

“Gabriel, you have no—”

Dean, evidently seeing Cas’s distress or maybe the fact that his patience was nearly gone, said, “Gabriel, look, man. I know you’re hurting, okay? Kal did a serious number on you and it feels hopeless at the moment, but you’re not thinking straight right now. What you need to do is get some rest. Sleep off that whiskey and maybe you’ll find that things look better in the morning. You can sleep on my couch.”

“Really?”

Gabriel looked so pathetically grateful that Cas could have kissed Dean. Not that he hadn’t wanted to already.

“Of course. Now come on. Get your shoes off while I go get you some sheets and stuff. Cas, can you get him some water and aspirin? I got a feeling he’s gonna need it.”

They shared a brief smile before Dean left to get bed clothes.

“’M sorry, Cas. I didn’t mean to ruin your night.”

For a moment, Cas wondered if Gabriel _had_ noticed his feelings for Dean, but that was quickly cleared up.

“You got better things to do that worry about your big fuck up brother.”

“Gabriel, you’re a successful business owner with legions of friends. I hardly think that qualifies you as a fuck up.”

Gabriel looked at him, eyes wide with sorrow. “I fucked up with Kali, Cas. That’s the only thing that matters.”

Cas didn’t know what to say to that. His relationship with Crowley had gone south because Crowley was a horrible human being. Not because Cas had done anything wrong. He’d never hurt someone he loved the way Gabriel had obviously done. He’d never had the chance. He got the pills and water from the kitchen and took them to Gabriel.

“Here you go, Gabe,” Dean said, returning. “Take your pills. Drink the water. Get comfortable. I’ll make us breakfast in the morning and things will feel better. You’ll see.”

“I suppose I should go,” Cas said once Gabriel was tucked up into the couch.

“Huh? Why would you go? You don’t expect me to wrangle him by myself in the morning, do ya? Just come sleep in my room.”

“O-okay. If you’re sure?”

“Dude, we’re adults. I think we can safely share a bed.”

Cas wasn’t so sure it _would_ be safe, but he could hardly say so to Dean. They took their turns in the bathroom and then Dean loaned Cas some comfortable clothes to sleep in. Despite his bold assurances, when it came time to actually get in the bed, Dean seemed no more comfortable than Cas himself. Still, they managed it, and Dean turned off the bedside lamp.

Cas lay there in the dark for several minutes, wondering how he was supposed to get through the next several hours. How was he supposed to sleep when Dean was lying there, warm and relaxed and perfect? Cas wanted nothing more than to reach over and caress Dean’s arm, his chest, his hip and thigh. He wanted to plant kisses along his neck and shoulder and... well, anywhere he could reach, really.

He ached to touch Dean. He had wanted him for a long time, but had never allowed himself to consider the possibility because of Crowley. Now Cas had overcome that obstacle and suddenly being able to touch Dean was all he could seem to think about.

It wasn’t that what he felt was purely physical—quite the opposite, despite Dean’s incomparable beauty—but now that he’d allowed himself to accept that they could have something, he wanted to show his affection in every way possible. Always assuming, of course, that Dean felt anything in return. Cas had no idea, but tonight it had seemed as if Dean might share his feelings.

It took him a while to notice that Dean’s breathing had yet to even out. When he did, for some reason it made his heart start to pound even faster. Cas shifted onto his side, facing away from Dean. He had thought it would help him being able to stop focus on wanting Dean, but instead it just shifted his focus from wanting to touch Dean to wanting Dean to touch him. The idea of Dean spooning him was suddenly all he could think about.

“This is weirder than I thought it’d be,” Dean whispered with a wry chuckle, startling Cas.

Cas couldn’t help smiling back. “Yes.”

They stared into each others eyes, their night vision having adjusted to the dark. Cas couldn’t see the beautiful green of Dean’s eyes, but he could see the light and dark of them, feel the pull of that soulful gaze.

“Dean, I—”

“Want you, Cas,” Dean blurted, voice sounding as though the words had broken free from under intense pressure. His eyes went wide and he looked scared.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oopsy, another cliffhanger. But I love you, my pets. Talk to me. ♥


	14. Hexes and Hoes, but not really

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conclusion, consummation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, I'd kinda totally forgotten I never finished this? Or possibly, I'd forgotten I started it. Not really sure, but I was reading through it earlier and realized that it was just sitting here, hanging. I'm the worst. Thanks again to RecklessPrincess/ProfoundBoning for the prompt. Sorry it took so long!

Cas had been about to say something similar, but he forwent words. Instead, he surged forward and captured Dean’s lips in a kiss. He half-missed, landing partly on plain skin instead of directly on Dean’s mouth, but Dean let out a gorgeous little sound, anyway. Dean corrected their angle of approach and returned the kiss, with fervor.

Dean made a low sound in his throat that Cas felt all the way down his body. Then he pulled back from the kiss and wrapped Cas up in his arms, squeezing tightly. He petted Cas’s hair and then kissed his forehead.

“Cas, I need you to know... this isn’t just about sex. Not for me.” He moved his head so he was meeting Cas’s gaze again. “You weren’t dating anyone, so I’ve tried to stay out of your way, but the truth is....”

He sighed and Cas could feel Dean’s heart rate pick up under the palm he had pressed to Dean’s chest.

“None of my relationships have worked because of you.” Dean stared at him with a scared look on his face.

Cas frowned. “What? Why?”

“Dammit, Cas, don’t make me say it!” Dean groaned and rolled away, head in his hands. “Is this just about sex for you?”

“No! Dean, no. It isn’t. I’ve been scared because of Crowley, but I have... cared... about you for some time now.”

Dean’s smile was hopeful. “Everyone broke up with me because they could tell I was in love with you.”

Cas felt heat wash through his body at Dean’s words. He kissed Dean again, then pulled back almost immediately.

“I love you too, Dean,” he panted. “God, I love you so much.”

“Yeah?” Dean asked, eyes wide and shimmering with moisture. At Cas’s nod, he pulled him into a tight hug, tucking his face into Cas’s neck. “Loved you almost as long as I’ve known you. The day you went on that rant about colony collapse, that was it. I knew.”

Cas gasped and pulled back to look into Dean’s face. “Dean! We’d only known each other a week by then!”

“I know,” Dean said with a small smile. “But I knew I loved you, anyway.”

Realization had Cas blushing. “I can’t really say anything. I knew the day that asshat dinged the Impala and you were talking to her, telling her it would be okay.”

Dean looked confused. “It was a dude that hit Baby’s bumper, not—oh.” Dean grinned. “You mean I was talking to Baby.” He laughed. “And that was the day after the bee rant, for your information.”

“You can’t possibly remember that!”

“I can too. Because you got so heated up over bees that the next day you were dying for some honey, and I drove you to that farmer’s market.”

“Which is where the car got hit. Wow.”

“So. Yeah. Three years of being idiots. That long enough, you think? Could we maybe, I don’t know, have really hot sex now?”

Cas didn’t need to be asked again. He kissed Dean and slid his hands over his body until they were both panting and hard. They rutted against each other for a while, but couldn’t seem to decide whether they wanted to savor the experience or rush through it. They’d waited so long it was hard to say which was the better option.

In the end, Cas thought they chose a mix of both. They tried a little bit of everything when it came to foreplay, but they didn’t do much of it for longer than a minute or so before moving on to the next thing. Before more than ten minutes had passed, they were both naked and caressing each other’s skin with hands, mouths, and any other body parts within reach—which meant most of them.

Cas couldn’t believe he and Dean were in this moment together, but he was so aroused, it was difficult to concentrate on the incredibility of it, most of the time. Sometimes, though, when Dean would pull back and look at him a certain way, it would punch Cas in the gut.

“I love you,” he breathed, as Dean slipped a hand across his thigh and grabbed hold of his erection.

“Oh, I love you too, Cas. This okay? I don’t think I’m gonna last long enough for anything deeper right now. I’ve waited too long and I’m too hot for you.”

“Maybe... here.”

Cas shifted them so that he was lying on top of Dean and their hips were aligned. Then he slid their cocks together. Dean quickly caught on and reached his hand around them both. Dean held them in place, while Cas worked his hips, sliding their aching erections together in a way that was sweet torture at first. He was going slowly to savor the moment, but it was never going to get them there.

“There’s lube in the drawer, if you want it. You’re gonna have to speed up, though, baby.” Dean laughed. “Feels good, though. Fuck, feels so damn good, Cas.”

Cas got the lube and let a few drops fall between them. They both hissed at the cold liquid hitting the heat of their cocks, but it took very little time to heat up. It made the slide so much easier and Cas bucked his hips faster. Dean squeezed them a little tighter too, and before long, they were both lost in the intense pleasure that was building between them.

“Oh, shit, Cas, yeah, don’t stop, I’m gonna— _fuck_! Ah, fuck, _fuck_!” Dean panted as he came, his hot release landing on his stomach, Cas’s hand and both their erections.

“ _Deeeeaaaannnnn_ ,” Cas groaned as his own orgasm swept through him and he covered Dean’s fluids with his own.

Dean grabbed his T-shirt and wiped them down before pulling Cas against him. “We’ll get a shower later. Maybe go for another round. Right now, though, I just wanna hold you.”  
Cas had no objection to that whatsoever. As they drifted off to sleep, they murmured one more round of “I love you” to each other and each man fell asleep with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Babies, I need so much love right now. Hugs and kisses and schmoops and all other forms of affection accepted in the comments section. ♥♥♥


	15. Sam Has a Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the request from **PorcupineGirl & Pitytheviolins** \- Fake boyfriends  
> Cas can't take not knowing if Dean cares for him anymore. It's making life in the bunker difficult. That's okay, though, because once Cas tells Sam his dilemma, Sam tells him he has a plan. Luckily, Dean's totally on board.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote part of this at some point and went back to it very confused because I sort of remembered writing it but had NO idea where I had planned to go with it. So I had to back up and write a longer beginning and then figure it out from there. Hope you enjoy.

Sam and Dean were having breakfast when Cas came out of his room and walked into the kitchen. He looked and felt more than a little out of sorts. When Dean offered him coffee, he actually growled a little bit, which Dean took for the affirmative answer it was.

“Everything okay, buddy?” Dean asked when Cas was finally seated with his steaming mug of caffeine.

Cas glared at him, blue eyes blazing almost angel-bright. “No.” It wasn’t a yell, but it was loud and forceful, just the same.

“Anything we can do to help?”

“I had a dream that I worked in a coffee shop and you impregnated me with your tentacles,” Cas snapped. “Pray tell me what kind of assistance you could offer.” Sarcasm was the icing on the bitter cake of his words.

“Um. I’m. I don’t—Sam?” Dean stammered, nonplussed.

“Yes, I thought so. And I sincerely doubt Sam could provide any assistance either.”

Sam looked thoughtful. “Is this the first dream like that you’ve had?”

“This is the first time I’ve slept since I got my grace back, so yes.”

“Why do you think you’re sleeping again?” Sam asked with a frown.

Dean’s own confusion and embarrassment gave way instantly to worry. “Is your grace fading out or something? You going human again?”

“No, Dean. Don’t worry,” Cas said bitterly. “I’m still at full power, so I’ll still be of use to you on cases.”

“Cas, that’s not what I—”

“May I please drink my coffee in peace?”

Dean opened his mouth to say more, but closed it in the face of Cas’s unwavering glare. He set down his own empty mug in the sink and walked out of the kitchen toward his room. Sam watched him go with a look of concern. Then he turned back to Cas, brow furrowed.

“Cas, Dean doesn’t care if you’re useful. He’s worried you’ll get hurt if you don’t have your mojo. He cares about you. I’d think you’d know that by now.”

Cas sighed, all tension draining out of him in an instant. “I do know that, Sam. But his feelings are not....” He shook his head and drank more coffee.

Sam didn’t immediately understand. “Not what, Cas?”

“His care for me is strictly platonic!” Cas said, some of his earlier anger and bitterness returning.

“Oh. Cas, I’m sorry.” Sam smiled sadly. “Guess when you’re an angel no one gives you the ‘don’t fall for a straight guy’ talk, huh?”

Cas looked at Sam like he’d grown three heads. Then he surprised them both with a loud bray of laughter. When he saw that Sam wasn’t joking, his face fell.

“Sam. I’ve touched your brother’s soul. Believe me when I tell you that he is most definitely not straight.”

“Cas, he’s a womanizer. He’s slept with half the women in the midwest. I’ve never seen him hit on a guy—”

“I’m sorry, have you met your father, John Winchester with whom you share a few traits both positive and negative? Do you think Dean would openly hit on a man in front of you or anyone else?”

Sam sat in stunned silence. He considered a few things that had happened over the years. Dean hitting on the deputy when he had ghost fever. His serious overcompensation. Sam had teased him about it, of course, but he’d never believed—

“Dean’s gay?”

Cas rolled his eyes. “No. He’s bisexual. Or possibly pansexual, but I believe bisexual is the more accurate term. In his own mind he identifies simply as ‘not straight.’” Cas frowned. “Although, that may have changed. It has been quite some time since I’ve seen into his mind or soul.”

“Wow. I can’t believe I never realized. And you’re... in love with him?”

The last was asked gently, but the words still made Cas ache.

“I’d really rather not discuss it.”

“Cas, why were you sleeping last night?”

Sam thought at first that Cas wasn’t going to answer, and in truth Cas was debating not doing so, but in the end, his shoulders drooped again and he sighed.

“I used a spell Rowena gave me and it had... unexpected side effects. Without actually working for its intended purpose.”

“Which was?” Sam prompted.

“It was meant to reveal Dean’s feelings toward me and, if they were not similar to my own, to make mine for him go away.” He growled in frustration. “It did neither. Instead, I slept and had bizarre, nonsensical, highly sexual dreams.”

Dean arrived outside the kitchen just in time to hear the last three words. He turned around and went back to his room without announcing himself. Unbeknownst to him, however, Cas had sensed his presence and therefore knew of his departure. It stung like a fresh rejection.

“Well, look, maybe the dreams were the spell's answer? I mean, your feelings didn’t go away, so doesn’t that suggest that Dean’s are similar to yours?”

For a moment, Cas felt a flash of hope. He quickly quelled it. “Unlikely. It’s much more probable that Rowena simply tricked me into doing her a favor and gave me a faulty spell.”

“Okay, well, maybe there’s a less supernatural way to figure this out. I mean, you still want to know for sure, right?”

“Of course, but—”

“Cas, I have a plan to help you. Do you trust me?”

“Much more than I used to, I suppose.” Cas sighed again. “I guess I may as well try your plan. I don’t know what else to do.”

For the next half hour, the two conferred. When they were done, Cas went to implement phase one of the plan. It involved knocking on Dean’s door, which Cas was hesitant to do, but ultimately managed, after only ten minutes or so—and Dean’s gruff “Dammit, Cas! Come in or go away!”

Cas went in.

“Dean, Sam and I have been talking. He thinks maybe I’m overtaxing myself and that it might be best if I took some time away from hunting. Or at least, went hunting on very small jobs alone. He thinks it would be good for my stamina.”

“Cas, you know I don’t just want you around for your mojo, right? You’re my friend and I’d want you around even if you couldn’t do any angel shit whatsoever. It just worries me because you can’t—”

“Heal myself. Yes, Dean, I do understand. I apologize for my earlier outburst. I was... not myself.”

Dean scratched his chin. “So, you think you need a vacay? Some fru-fru spa somewhere, maybe?” he teased.

Cas rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. “Dean, don’t be ridiculous. I am much more suited to skiing.”

The laugh he surprised out of Dean was like the audio equivalent of hugging a puppy.

“Yeah, well, you go do your thing. Get yourself right. We’ll hold down the fort till you get back.” At this, Dean paused, concern evident on his face. “You’re coming back, right?”

“Of course, Dean. This is my home, is it not?”

“Yeah,” Dean said with a smile. “Yeah, this is your home, man. Long as you want it.”

***

It had been less than a week since Cas had his weird dream and took off. Dean was dealing with it better than he’d expected—and better than Sam had seemed to expect too—which he put down to the good talk they’d had before Cas left. They’d established that Cas would return, which was more than he’d really ever gotten out of the angel in the past.

He was just finishing a sandwich and was snacking on some peanuts when his main cell phone rang. When he picked it up, there was terrible static on the line.

“Dean, I need a favor.” Cas’s voice sounded desperate, but Dean thought that must be a result of the bad connection.

“Sure thing, man. What’s up?”

Sam raised his eyebrows as he walked into the room, as if to ask _Is this a case?_ so Dean shook his head in the negative and popped another handful of peanuts into his mouth.

“Dean, it’s... it is not something you’re going to like.”

“Cas, buddy, whatever it is, we’ll deal with it.”

The sigh that came down the line was heavy.

“I need you to pretend that we are a couple.”

Dean was pretty sure his brain went completely offline for a brief second. “Say—do—what now?” he asked when he could use his mouth again.

“I’ll explain it all when—if—you get here. Will you come? Please? I really need you.”

It wasn’t the connection. Cas really sounded desperate.

Dean shoved aside his misgivings. If Cas was in trouble, he was going to help, regardless of any discomfort he might have to endure.

“Yeah, Cas, of course. Text me the address.”

Dean could practically feel Cas’s relief through the phone.

“Oh, thank you, Dean. I will send you the address. Oh, and Dean? When you get here, whatever is happening, if I do something that seems strange, just go with it, all right? I’ve got my reasons.”

“All right, but damn. You better explain all this shit when I get there, you hear me?”

“I will, Dean. Everything. I promise.”

Dean wasn’t sure if he really cared if Cas kept that promise. If he was honest, the idea of getting to play pretend boyfriends with Cas was pretty damned awesome—not that Cas needed to be clued into that particular truth. Angels of the Lord didn’t fall in love with high school drop-outs who ganked shit for a living, Dean was fairly certain.

“Sammy! Cas needs my help with a thing, so I’m gonna—”

“Thing? A case thing?”

“Not—he didn’t say, actually, but he needs me.”  
“If he needs us, I can go get pack—”

“Me, Sam. He just needs me. You stay here, hold down the fort. Don’t take any cases, just in case things go south, but I don’t think they will. Cool?” He said it all in a rush, hoping he’d avoid any further questions from his brother.

“Uh, okay. Whatever you say, man. I’ll be here. Or I might grab a beer somewhere, but I’ll have my phone.”

“Awesome. I still have a bag in Baby’s trunk from that rugaru thing last week, so I’m just gonna head out, as soon as I get Cas’s text with the address.”

“I just picked up a couple cases of beer, if you wanna grab some for the road.”

Dean snapped and pointed at Sam. “Good thinking.”

He was pulling beer out of the pantry when Cas’s text finally came.

“Took you long enough,” he grumbled, though he knew that it was as likely that reception in the bunker was spotty as it was that Cas had taken so long to actually send the text. “All right!” he called in Sam’s general last known direction. “I’m heading out!”

He heard Sam call out a goodbye and he headed out the door. He patted Baby’s hood as he walked past, wishing—and not for the first time—that she was a little easier on gas.

“Every woman has her faults, huh, sweetheart? At least you’ve just got the one.”

Cas wasn’t too far away, liked Dean had expected. Omaha was only three hours away, if Dean really pushed it. He debated taking it slow, unsure if Cas would notice that he’d rushed all the way there. In the end, he decided to book it, knowing he could use his well-known lead foot as an easy excuse for his rapid arrival, if necessary.

He grabbed a large coffee at a little drive-thru donut shop he found in a small town just south of Hastings. He knew he didn’t need it, but he grabbed an eclair too, more for comfort than because he was at all hungry. It wasn’t pie, but it would do.

“That’s fucking delicious,” he told Baby after his first bite.

He was so keyed up about what he was heading toward that it was hard for him to get into his usual rhythm of the road. He finally hit his groove when Led Zeppelin II was halfway done, but before that, it was a struggle getting into the zone. Before he knew it, he was pulling up outside a Gas-n-Sip, where the GPS had led him based on Cas’s texted address.

“You gotta be kidding me,” he mumbled as he got out of the car.

“Dean!” a very relieved-looking Cas called from the side of the building. He was wearing the same kind of blue vest Dean remembered from before, and he fiddled with his name tag while he waited for Dean to walk up to him. “Thank you fo—” Cas obviously saw something from the corner of his eye because his face changed abruptly and he stopped what he was saying. “Darling, I’ve missed you!” he said instead, throwing his arms around Dean’s neck.

Dean easily reciprocated the hug, allowing himself to breathe in Cas’s scent the way he normally refrained from doing. It would make it look more natural, he told himself.

“Damn, baby. It’s good to see you too,” he said as he started to pull back from the hug. “Sorry I couldn’t get here soon—”

His words were lost in the press of Cas’s lips against his own. This time, there was no “allowing” himself to do anything. His body instinctively crushed Cas closer and kissed him harder. His lips were firmer than Dean had ever expected, but still plush and soft and awesome. When he felt Cas’s tongue— _ohfuckthat’sCas’stongueohfuck_ —slip into his mouth, he came back to himself a bit, but he was still powerless not to indulge.

Somewhere to his left a man cleared his throat pointedly. Cas instantly jumped back and away. Dean managed to keep himself from chasing that mouth, but only just.

“Oh, Gavin, hello. This is my boyfriend, Dean.”

Dean was pretty sure that no one else would have noticed the split-second hesitation before the word boyfriend. He was equally sure no one missed the look of distaste that crossed “Gavin’s” face at the introduction.

“So I gathered,” he said with a snide look. He held a limp hand out to Dean for shaking. “I’m Castiel’s coworker, Gavin.”

Dean resisted mimicking Gavin’s “So I gathered,” but he couldn’t help the sarcasm that came as easily to him as breathing. “So it’s not just Matching-Vests Monday, then?” he asked with a smirk. “Hey, sweetheart,” he said, turning back to a wide-eyed and obviously amused Cas. “What time is your shift over? I know I’m early, but I couldn’t wait to see you.”

It was funny how easy it was to lie when the lie was mostly the truth.

“I still have about fifteen minutes, I think.”

“Go ahead and clock out, Castiel. I can take care of things until Maggie and Derek arrive,” Gavin said. “It will give you two plenty of time to get ready.”

“Thank you, Gavin. That’s very kind. Dean, would you like to follow me or should I leave my car here until tomorrow?”

“Let’s go together in mine. Sooner I get some alone time with you the better.” Dean was smiling, but he could tell Cas was picking up the unspoken _And the sooner you can tell me what the fuck is going on_ by the look on his face.

“Goodbye, Gavin. We will see you in a few hours.”

Dean gave Gavin a perfunctory smile and wave as they walked the few feet to the Impala. As they slid in, he saw that Gavin was still watching them. Which was the excuse he gave himself for saying:

“Kiss me. He’s still watching us,” he murmured, moving his mouth as little as possible.

Cas complied. Though they kept it more chaste this time, it lasted for several seconds. Dean was sure he must have imagined the look of want on Cas’s face—either that or the angel had become a much better actor than he’d been before. Either way, Dean enjoyed the kiss and looked forward to having at least one more of them when they saw Gavin again for whatever reason. He was going to get as much out of this charade as he could. It might be the only way he’d ever get what he truly wanted, after all.

Dean put the car into reverse and backed out of the lot.

“Take a right at the next street,” Cas said when the car reached the road. Then he said, “I’m working a case nearby and I decided it might be wise to get a job at the store. I know the pay isn’t as good as pool hustling and credit card scams, but I’m better at it.”

“You need help with the case itself?” Dean waited for Cas’s negative head shake, then said, “Then how about you skip to the part where you need a boyfriend.”

Here, Cas looked nervous. “My coworker—”

“Gavin.”

“Yes. His attentions have been... rather difficult to shake off. I didn’t know what else to say to dissuade him, so I told him I had a boyfriend. Left here.” Cas pointed. “Then he said he was having a party and he wanted me to bring my boyfriend. I could tell he didn’t believe I really had one, so I knew he wouldn’t accept an excuse about you being out of town and... I’m sorry, Dean. Thank you for doing this. I know it must be uncomfortable for you.”

Dean pondered this for a moment, unable to find anything to ask or say. Then Cas was showing him the motel where he was staying and they were pulling into the lot. Dean knew that Cas’s reasons didn’t really explain the need for kissing, but he definitely didn’t want to make that argument. He was all for the kissing. And the rest of it.

Dean grabbed his bag from the trunk and they headed into the room. Cas had picked a themed motel. This particular one was done up in old west style, complete with cowboy cutouts on the wall and lasso and cowboy hats curtains on the windows.

“Dig the decor,” Dean joked.

“I thought you might like it.”

It was then Dean realized there was only one bed. He wasn’t sure whether Cas was still sleeping or not, but he opted not to mention it. Better to discuss it at bedtime, when fatigue would be a handy excuse for sharing, if Cas were to need sleep.

“So, what kind of party is this? Do I need the suit?”

“No. He said it was casual.”

“Not a dinner party, then?”

“I don’t believe so.”

“Cool. So, how long do we have?” Dean started digging through his bag, looking for his favorite button down.

“The party starts at six, but you will probably want to stop and buy your own beer on the way, since he only drinks what we sell at the store.”

Dean made a face. “Yeah, thanks for the heads up.” He kept his eyes on his clothes and did his best to sound nonchalant as he asked, “So, um, how much PDA do you think we need to do at this party? I mean, if he’s that suspicious, we should probably go pretty hardcore, don’t you think?” Dean did his best not to think about he and Cas going hardcore in the way that some of his favorite websites tended to use the word.

“I... suppose. Are you sure you’re comfortable with that?” Cas looked worried.

Dean tried to hide his disappointment. Of course Cas wouldn’t be comfortable with macking on him all night. Why would he? Dean was the one with the stupid crush.

“I’m just saying, if you want this guy to believe we’re together, we should probably be pretty gross about it. I mean, if you don’t want to, I get it, but—”

“No! I mean, no, you’re right. We probably should. As long as you’re sure you don’t mind.”

Dean wondered for a moment what would happen if he told the truth and said _I don’t mind. In fact, I wish we were making out right now and not for an audience._ He didn’t say that. Instead, he went with his old standby of machismo and cockiness.

“Hey, I love making out. Haven’t gotten to do it much lately. And for an angel, you’re not half bad at it.” He added a wink for good measure. If he hadn’t known better, he’d have sworn Cas’s skin had grown pink.

“I—thank you. That’s... reassuring.”

***

Cas was having a little trouble believing how well Sam’s plan was working so far. Dean had gone with everything Cas had asked of him, including kissing back like he’d been doing it for years. That hello kiss hadn’t been part of the plan, and it had taken all Cas’s reserves of courage, but he’d been rewarded by the sweetest few moments he’d known since his first years in Heaven.

It was also somewhat torturous, of course, being able to kiss Dean and have the things he wanted, knowing all the while they weren’t real. Because it was so easy to forget. To sink into Dean and allow his mind to tell him it was everything he’d wanted for so many years. But it wasn’t. Still, he’d started this plan to determine what Dean’s feelings were, so perhaps, given how easily Dean had accepted his request for a fake boyfriend and how readily he’d kissed back, there was a chance for this charade to become reality.

They shared a beer, even though it did little for either of them, as far as the calming of nerves went. Cas did it mainly for the camaraderie with Dean. After the beer was done, though, a strange boldness came over Cas—not that he let it show in his demeanor. Instead, he started to fidget, making himself appear very nervous.

“Cas, you okay?”

“Yes.” He continued to fidget.

“Cas, come on, man, you’re obviously not.”

“It’s nothing. I’m just—” He shook his head.

Dean stepped closer, putting a hand on Cas’s shoulder. “Talk to me. What’s up?”

“I’m scared Gavin is going to take one look at us awkwardly making out and see right through us.”

Dean stepped back. “So, what? You don’t want to go through with it?”

“No, I _do_! I just think... could we practice? Here?”

Dean looked surprised, but also something else. Cas wasn’t sure, but he thought maybe Dean looked _pleased_. He was too scared to hope, though. He needed more evidence first.

“Sure we can! No reason for you to freak out over this. Let’s practice.” He smiled and stepped closer again, this time reaching for Cas’s hand. “I mean, it’s not that different from what we’ve already been doing, but since you’re mostly new to this stuff, it makes sense you’d be skittish. We’ll start simple, okay?”

It was different, kissing in private. For one thing, they held eye contact as their faces moved toward each other. There was more hesitation as well, on both sides, and Cas could for the first time see a mix of fear, excitement and awe on Dean’s face. Hope sprung up in Cas’s chest at the sight. Maybe Dean did return his feelings, he thought.

Then Dean’s lips were touching his again and most other thoughts disappeared, aside from the desire for more and the recognition of the pleasure. Dean’s lips were soft and supple, moving over his with clear skill, and yet a certain shyness Cas hadn’t previously noticed in their kisses. When Dean’s tongue cautiously began to slip into Cas’s mouth, Cas readily accepted it and stroked it with his own greedily.

When the soft “Mmm” sound escaped him, he was too into the moment to even be embarrassed or worried that Dean would catch on. Dean, however, definitely noticed because he squeezed Cas even tighter, hands roaming up Cas’s back and into his hair. The kiss deepened then, becoming something more than just pretend practice for both of them. Dean couldn’t seem to keep his hands still, but Cas wasn’t complaining—not that he had any right, given the mobility and exploration of his own hands.

They were so close that Cas doubted even tiny electrons could pass between them. It was the best Cas could ever remember feeling. And in that moment, he knew he couldn’t go on pretending he felt only friendship for Dean. He abruptly backed out of the kiss.

“Dean,” he said gruffly. “I don’t want to pretend to be your boyfriend.”

Dean looked stricken and hurriedly tried to back away, stammering apologies.

“No! Dean, come back here,” Cas said, dragging him back toward his chest. “I didn’t mean it like that. I mean, I don’t want to _pretend_. I want this to be _real_. Is that possible? Do you have any feelings like that for me or am I by myself in this? Because Dean, you need to know that I love you. And not the way that I love Sam or my angel brethren. Romantically.”

He couldn’t seem to stop talking, until Dean put a finger against his lips and pressed. “Hush, Cas.” He pulled Cas into a hug. “Yeah. Yeah, I want that too. I didn’t think—doesn’t matter. Point is, kissing you today... it’s been awesome. I don’t wanna live without it anymore. Don’t even think I could now that I know it’s even better than the fantasies.”

“Oh, Dean,” Cas sighed, pulling Dean into their first real kiss.

If Cas had thought their other kisses were good, they paled in comparison to this new one, where they were both giving in to their emotions. There was no more shyness in Dean’s kisses. In its place was hunger and want. He backed Cas against the motel wall, burying his hands in Cas’s thick hair. His mouth moved from Cas’s lips to his throat and he added teeth into the equation, nipping and sucking and licking at the skin along Cas’s jawline to his ear.

“Fuck,” he whispered into Cas’s ear. “Knew it would be good, but never knew it would feel like _this_. Never wanted anyone like this. Not ever. It’s like....” He shook his head, evidently lacking the words.

“Like your whole body is feeling things normally reserved for your genitals?”

Dean laughed that incredible belly laugh of his. “You really gotta work on your pillow talk, man. But yeah. It’s kinda like that.” He shifted and his erection grazed Cas’s thigh, causing him to hiss. “Speaking of... I’ll take this as slow or fast as you want, Cas, but you gotta tell me if you want to stop ‘cause—”

Cas pulled him abruptly back into a kiss and then pulled Dean forward by the hips, grinding their erections together. “Don’t you dare stop,” he growled against Dean’s mouth.

When Dean’s hand fumbled its way inside Cas’s pants and into his underwear, Cas thought he might die from the pleasure of it, even though he knew that was technically impossible. The feel of Dean’s fingers skimming along his hot, aching length was nearly enough to bring him to orgasm. He gasped and moaned at the sheer joy of the feeling.

“Dean,” he whispered, amazed.

Dean, meanwhile, rutted his own still-clothed erection against Cas’s hip while he stroked Cas’s with a teasing, not-quite-firm-enough grip. That wouldn’t do, so Cas reached into Dean’s jeans. It not only drew a moan from Dean when his hand closed over the thick shaft, but it caused Dean to tighten his grip instinctively, giving Cas more of what he needed.

It wasn’t all Cas wanted, but he knew that they didn’t need to take their time right now. This wasn’t going to be the last time. They could rush now and take it slow later. A hunter’s life was uncertain, but he was sure of that much. They’d have tonight, at least. Maybe even the next day, if Dean was willing to delay returning to the bunker.

All these thoughts were running in the background as Dean stroked his erection and his forebrain overloaded with pleasure. Before he was ready, he felt his orgasm building. His breath picked up and he felt his whole body tense and then—

“Oh, fuck, Cas, I’m—”

They came at the same time, spilling all over each other’s hands, moaning each other’s names.

“I’ll get a rag to—”

Cas mojoed them clean. “There’s no need,” he said.

Dean laughed. “That’s pretty handy, huh?” He scratched the back of his head. “So, do we still need to go to this party? I mean, do you really need to keep that job? Although, if I’m honest, I wouldn’t mind punching that Gavin guy in the face. Whether you have a boyfriend or not, no means no. What a fuck head.”

Cas cleared his throat. “About that... Gavin isn’t interested in me. I paid him to pretend—”

“Say what now?”

Cas sighed and dropped his gaze to the floor, ready for Dean’s anger to ruin everything. “I paid him to pretend to be interested because Sam thought it would force you to reveal your true feelings, if in fact you had any, which you seem to, though I see that my subterfuge may have ruined—”

“Cas.”

Cas dared to look at Dean. His face was inscrutable.

“Why’d you really leave the bunker?”

“Because I needed to know if what you felt for me was more than friendship,” he admitted.

“So you came here, set up this whole elaborate plan... for me? To see if we could be ‘us’?”

“Well, yes, but—”

“Dude, you’re awesome,” Dean said with a smile.

By the time Dean had finished kissing him, they were both ready for round two and Gavin’s party was long forgotten.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all had/are having a lovely holiday season. I miss your virtual faces. *hugs* Say hello! ♥♥♥


	16. This Job Would Be Great If Not For The Customers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt by **Amoosebouche** \- Overworked, underpaid, stressed out (hot) retail bookstore employee vs demanding, unreasonable (hot) customer! Hold the sweet go straight for the filth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey moosey! Hope you like my version! (She got tired of waiting for mine and wrote her own [series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/369293), which you should definitely check out.)
> 
> Side note: I've closed out the chapters, not because I'm necessarily done, but so that it will show up for people who don't read WIPs. I feel like there are enough stand-alones in here to justify calling it not a WIP, right? Anyway, don't despair that it's over. It's not. ♥
> 
> Note: please hover over the underlined prep sentence in the chapter text for further info about that sentence.

Cas was stocking shelves when Long, Lean and Gorgeous walked in.

“Hey, you work here?”

Cas glanced down at his smock, name tag, and the book cart he was currently stocking shelves from. Rolling his eyes, he amended the nickname to Monsieur Hot But Dim.

“What gave me away?” he asked drily, continuing to stock shelves.

“Look, could you drop the attitude? I’m kind of in a rush and I need your help.”

“Oh, well, why didn’t you say so?” Cas asked, moving a book onto the shelf at a glacial pace while staring MHBD in the eye.

“Goddammit, if you weren’t so hot, I’d punch you in the face, I swear!” MHBD growled.

Cas fumbled the book and dropped it to the floor. “Wh-what?”

The gorgeous man took a deep breath and blew it out slowly. “Okay, let me start over. You’re hot so I asked a dumb question because hot guys make me nervous.” He ran a hand back through his hair. “I really, really need help. My neighbor’s dog chewed the shit out of my brother’s copy of _To Kill A Mockingbird, plus_ a bunch of his notes. He’s gotta finish the damn thing by tonight and write an essay, so I need, like, a copy of the book, obviously, but if there’s some sort of annotated version or something that can help him out replacing the notes he made?”

Cas wasn’t sure the man had taken a breath the whole time he was speaking. Cas smiled.

“I have the book right over here.” He stepped over to the classics and grabbed a copy, handing it to the man. “As for the annotated version, we don’t have that for sale in the store, but I did my senior high school thesis on the book and I’d be happy to lend him my notes.”

MHBD looked shocked. “Seriously? You’d do that?”

Cas shrugged and smirked. “You’re hot too. I get off shift in fifteen minutes, if you want to follow me over to my apartment.”

“Let me get this straight. Are you offering to trade your notes for sexual favors?”

“Is that a problem?”

“I—um—yes! No! I mean, yes, I do want to do that. No, it’s not a problem.”

“Great. Now, I have to finish this up, but I can’t keep thinking of you as MHBD, so will you tell me your name?”

“MH—? Whatever. Um, it’s Dean. And you’re....” He squinted down at Cas’s name tag. “Cas. Cool. I’ll just go pay for this and meet you back here in a few, okay?”

“Okay.” Cas smiled and went back to stocking books.

***

Dean was nervous as he followed Cas up the steps to his apartment. He’d been with one or two guys before, but never with someone as hot as Cas. Historically, he was bad with hot guys. Hot women he could handle, no problem, but hot men were so much more intimidating and he didn’t know why.

“Here we are, such as it is,” Cas said, flinging his door open and stepping to the side to allow Dean to walk in.

“Nice place.”

It wasn’t. It was a hovel. However, Cas had decorated it well enough that it felt inviting anyway. Dean stepped toward the sitting area and turned around, expectantly.

Cas walked over to the bookcase and grabbed a couple of notebooks and a folder.

“Here you go. All my notes and the rough draft of my essay. Should do him well enough.”

Dean felt disappointment cover him like a too-heavy blanket. “So, you didn’t really invite me back here for sex?”

“Oh, no, I definitely want to have sex with you. But if you have sex with me, I want it to be because you want to and not because I’m bribing you with a favor for your brother.”

Dean felt that blanket fly away. He grinned. “Awesome. I’ve got two hours until my brother gets out of school and needs the books.”

“Oh, that’s plenty of time.” Cas’s smile seemed like that of a tiger spotting prey. “More than enough.”

Dean barely had time to swallow before Cas was on him, kissing him until he saw spots around the edges of his vision because he forgot to breathe. He pushed Cas far enough away to draw a deep breath.

“Where the fuck did you learn to kiss like that?” he asked in a hoarse whisper.

Cas raised one eyebrow. “Do you actually care?”

“Just do it again,” Dean growled.

Cas was apparently an octopus because his hands seemed to be everywhere. Dean was definitely not complaining. His ass was squeezed, and his back was scratched. Teeth nipped at his ear and jaw and neck. Before he even had time to realize what Cas was planning, his button down was undone and hanging from his wrists.

“Off,” Cas demanded when he saw the T-shirt that hid beneath Dean’s almost-discarded overshirt.

Dean hastily undid the cuffs of one shirt and then discarded it and its companion as quickly as he could manage. No sooner had the cotton hit the carpet than Cas was on him again, suckling at his nipples and doing his damnedest to drive Dean insane. Then Cas’s teeth moved on, skimming along the muscles of his ribcage, then abdomen and finally his hip.

Cas’s nimble fingers opened Dean’s button fly as if by thought alone. Before he could remove them and free Dean’s erection, however, Dean stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

“Wait, wait. I don’t—” He shook his head and pulled Cas to his feet and into a kiss when he saw the disappointment on Cas’s face. “No, I don’t want to stop, I just want you naked too. Please?” Without waiting for an answer, he kicked off his shoes and then pulled off his jeans and socks.

When Dean looked up, they were both standing in their underwear.

He smiled. “That’s better. Where were we?” he asked, pulling Cas into another, deeper kiss.

Their cocks rubbed against each other and it was as close to heaven as Dean thought he was ever likely to get. It felt like magic and joy and everything good. It felt like the best sex, ever—and they were just getting started.

“Fuck, we’re not even naked yet. How are you doing that?” Dean asked against Cas’s mouth.

“I was going to ask you the same thing,” Cas replied, grinding himself even harder against Dean.

“Unnnnhh, feels so _good_ , Cas. So goddamn good. Need more, baby.” Dean knew he was babbling a little, but it scarcely bothered him.

“Bedroom,” Cas said, dragging them toward the short hallway.

They went through a door and then onto a bed, where Cas removed his own underwear and then Dean’s. When their cocks brushed together again, Dean was pretty sure his spine liquified into pure heroin.

“Fuck!” Cas said. “How does this feel so good? Fuck.”

“Yes. Let’s do that. I don’t know why it feels so good, but I need you to fuck me. _Please_ ,” Dean asked, wanting Cas more than he’d maybe ever wanted anything.

“Hold on.” Cas reached into the bedside drawer and pulled out lube and condoms.

When he held the bottle over his fingers, though, Dean stopped him.

“Don’t think I’m gonna need any prep. Pretty sure you can just lube up and slide in.”

Cas raised that one eyebrow again and Dean was pretty sure his body created more blood just to send it to his dick.

“Oh? Well, let’s just test that theory out, shall we?” He leaned over Dean and pressed him back against the bed.

Cas kissed Dean again and then Dean felt a slick thumb sliding against his hole. He moaned into Cas’s mouth and rocked his hips forward, taking the tip of Cas’s thumb inside him.

“Mmm, looks like you might have been right, huh? You sure?”

“Please, baby. Just fuck me.”

“Who could resist an invitation like that?”

Cas withdrew his thumb and replaced it with the head of his cock. Dean took a deep breath and let it out, relaxing his whole body. Cas smiled and pressed forward slowly, giving Dean a chance to stop him, if necessary.

Dean wanted nothing of the kind.

If he’d thought their cocks rubbing against each other was heaven, he’d been wrong. It was nothing compared to Cas sinking inside him. Even before Cas’s cock reached his prostate, he felt on the verge of orgasm. His erection was harder than he could ever remember it being before. His balls drew tighter and he rocked up into Cas’s thrust, taking him deeper.

“Fuck, you’re amazing,” Cas said, drawing back and thrusting forward again.

“Oh, fuck, Cas.” Dean threw his head back in ecstasy.

Cas evidently took that as a sign to move in earnest. He rocked in and out of Dean with the kind of noises Dean had previously only heard in his dreams. Each stroke drove Dean closer to the edge of exquisite pleasure. He felt barely conscious. He was pure sensation at this point.

Then Cas found Dean’s prostate and Dean felt the arousal coil up tight inside him.

“Cas, oh, fuck, I’m close.”

“Me too, Dean. You feel so—”

Dean never got to find out how he felt, as his orgasm started at the same moment that Cas let out a groan and his thrusting became faster and more erratic. They rolled their hips together in a frenzy as both chased release.

Dean came first, with a harsh cry he barely recognized as his own voice. Cas followed soon after, then collapsed on top of Dean with a sigh. They lay there in a blissed out haze for a few minutes, then Cas got up and got a rag to clean them off with. Dean felt awkward as they were getting dressed, his post-orgasmic drop making him feel a load of shame.

Then Cas walked up and grabbed him from behind, planting a lingering kiss on the side of his neck. He hummed softly in obvious contentment.

“We’re gonna do this again sometime, right?”

Dean smiled and leaned into the embrace. “Bet your ass.”

Cas swatted his behind. “It’s your ass I’m more interested in.” He picked his phone up from the table where he’d set it down. “What’s your number?”

Dean gave his, then got Cas’s. He smiled and made his way out of the room.

“Don’t forget the notebooks,” Cas reminded as he got close to the front door. “Wouldn’t want your brother to flunk.”

Dean grinned at Cas as he picked up the notes. “I’m gonna buy that dog some flowers.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI BABIES! HAPPY NEW YEAR! I LOVE YOU! COME SAY HI! (please?) ♥♥♥

**Author's Note:**

> # ♥
> 
> Follow [Jamie Dean](http://jamiedeanwrites.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, for updates on my books, gay stuff, and more.


End file.
